LEGACY
by Icegalleon
Summary: "A Terra teria seu dia de guerra. Esse dia logo chegaria. O dia em que demônios viriam a Terra a fim de lançar a desordem e os anjos cairiam para detê-los... Mas nem todos os anjos queriam evitar isso..." SxR, IxK, MxS
1. Chapter 1

**Oláa meus amores *-***

**Bem, essa fic eu ainda tô terminando aqui para logo logo postar o primeiro capítulo *o* (sempre mando para minha beta/best friend Ana dar uma lida e ver como ficou e se tá faltando algo) Me baseei em Supernatural (amo de montãoooooo) claro que com algumas coisas mudadas! **

**Acho que essa fic também será de muitas dorrgas U.U **

**Escrevi só ouvindo e velho rock'n'roll o/ uhull!**

**Só coloquei a classificação como "M" por que nem eu sei o que pode surgir dessa fic '-'**

**vejamos... acho que era só isso que eu tinha para comentar :S**

**hohohohoho nem preciso falar quem serão os irmãos gostosões aqui néee? **

**BOA LEITURA! o/ **

**

* * *

**

**_Prólogo_**

Lá estava ela outra vez dirigindo a sua velha caminhonete em direção ao seu trabalho. Vez ou outra saia sem falar nada com o seu pai, pois este nem ligava, sabendo muito bem o que ela ia fazer. Seus irmãos não aprovavam muito, mas, como o pai não a repreendia, não a incomodavam com isso.

Chegando a cidade desejada estacionou sua caminhonete no meio fio e saiu do carro. Seu cabelo castanho claro brilhava sob a luz do sol e usava óculos escuros para evitar a claridade.

Olhou ao redor e viu a cidade quieta; se não soubesse o que vivia ali não poderia acreditar na ameaça que pairava.

Entrou num bar movimentado, repleto de homens que a olharam com curiosidade. Ao se sentar num banquinho do balcão se virou para o barman.

-Duas doses de whisky, por favor. – disse ainda sem tirar seus óculos.

O barman sem protestar foi pegar um copo.

Nisso um homem de estatura mediana sentou ao seu lado.

-O que uma mulher como você faz aqui?

-Negócios.

-Negócios? Por essas bandas?

-Coisa particular.

Assim que o barman colocou o copo no balcão ela pegou e bebeu de uma vez só.

-Pelo que vejo meu cliente não está aqui. – disse se levantando para sair.

-E quem seria seu cliente? – disse o cara se levantando junto.

-Não devo essa informação. –falou desviando do cara e abrindo a porta para sair.

-Mesmo, Jibrille?

Ela se virou a tempo de ver os olhos dele se tornem totalmente negros. Não só os dele como os do barman e de outros quatro. O resto saiu correndo devido ao susto.

-Ótimo, assim não precisarei ficar dando voltas por ai para te achar, Mofaza. – disse dando um sorriso e tirando duas facas banhadas a prata da cintura.

* * *

**Só para não perder o costume... DEIXEM UMA REVIEW *-*/**

**PLEAAAAAASE! **

**BJO BJO Bad Little Angel ;) **


	2. Brothers

**Hi! o/**

**Ai está o primeiro capítulo em fim ^^**

**O segundo já está sendo revisado ;D **

**Espero que curtam! Quem gosta de Supernatural vai entender as loucuras que acontecem hahahahaahaha**

**Estou vendo devil may cry e hellsing para me dar inspiração muhahahahahahaha**

**ok ok, são os efeitos colaterais das loucuras da fic xD**

**BOA LEITURA ^^**

**AHHHHHH**

**Agradeço a _Nathi Duarte_ pela review *-***

* * *

Todos os dias coisas sobrenaturais acontecem em algum lugar desse mundo. Ou um fantasma assombrando algum lugar, ou monstros que nem imaginávamos existir.

Dois irmãos se encarregavam de tratar dessas coisas salvando vidas sem ganhar nada com isso, afinal era legado de família.

Os irmãos Taishou viajavam dias após dia de cidade em cidade para tentar salvar alguma vida. O pai deles morrera numa tentativa de salvar uma família de um Metamorfo. Com isso eles pegaram a estrada com o Chevy Impala '67 preto, que pertencera ao pai, e passaram a terminar cada passo dele. Inuyasha era o caçula. Tinha 30 anos, 1,86 de altura, cabelos pretos lisos que batiam na altura do ombro e viviam bagunçados charmosamente, olhos tão azuis que chegavam a serem confundidos por um tom violeta. Sesshoumaru, o mais velho e mais maduro, tinha 1,90 de altura, cabelos iguais ao do irmão, porém um pouco mais claros. Seus olhos também eram mais claros e azuis.

Sesshoumaru, no início, não acreditava nas coisas até ver por si próprio. Inuyasha, por ser o mais descolado e atento às histórias do pai quando mais novo, já se aventurara desde cedo. Agora eles estavam indo para Manhattan para pegar um monstro que se transformava de hora em hora em outra pessoa, o chamado metamorfo.

No carro eles viajavam ao som de Metallica e comendo batata frita, tomando uma coca bem gelada.

-E então? O que foi que Kaede falou? – perguntou Inuyasha enfiando duas batatas na boca.

-Foram encontrados dois corpos e um homem qualquer que levou a culpa por estar no lugar errado na hora errada.

-Hm... Então é um Metamorfo... Prefiro lidar com os fantasmas. U.U

-Por quê? Ô.õ

-Ora, Metamorfos dão muito trabalho! Fantasma é só queimar os ossos e ta tudo resolvido!

-Humf! ¬¬

-Myouga ligou?

-Ainda não. Alias, Kikyou quis saber de você.

-O que eu fiz para essa garota ficar no meu pé? Ser lindo e gostoso?

-Não seja tão prepotente, por favor! -.-'

Kaede era a mulher que os auxiliava vez ou outra falando aonde coisas sobrenaturais aconteciam. Era uma mulher na fase dos seus 40 anos, alta, branca, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos de mesma cor. Kikyou era a sua filha que, aliás, era a sua cópia, porém mais nova. Ela tinha certa fascinação por Inuyasha que não dava a menor bola para ela. Myouga virou o pai substituto dos garotos quando o pai destes morreu, era um homem com já 50 e poucos anos, cabelo meio grisalho, barbudo, olhos pretos. (N/A: imaginem o Bob mesmo de Supernatural, porque eu o adoro *-*)

-Só estou falando a verdade. – disse rindo.

Chegando a cidade eles logo foram arranjar, como sempre, um hotel para ficar. Sempre disfarçados, usavam outros nomes com identidades e cartões falsos ou clonados.

Estacionaram o carro e foram até a porta malas para pegar coisas essenciais.

-Eu escolho quem vou ser hoje! Chega de você escolher e me deixar com nomes estranhos. ¬¬ - disse Sesshoumaru tirando uma mala cheia de identidade falsa, crachás, carteirinhas falsificadas do FBI e por ai vai!

-Ok, ok... – disse Inuyasha pegando algumas armas.

-Você fica como Luther e eu fico com Arthur. – disse entregando a identidade ao irmão.

-Certo. Pegou o cartão de crédito?

-Sim.

E com isso eles foram à recepção e fizeram uma reserva. Claro que o cara pensou que eles fossem um casal gay, mas por sorte Inuyasha conseguiu segurar o irmão antes que ele socasse o pobre homem.

Ao entrarem no quarto jogaram suas mochilas num canto e foram ligando o notebook.

-Enquanto você pesquisa sobre o Metamorfo eu vou tomar o meu banho. – falou Inuyasha tirando a camisa.

-Não demore, não é só você que quer tomar um banho aqui.

Inuyasha foi para o banheiro enquanto Sesshoumaru descobria quantos ataques a cidade tinha sofrido e quais foram os mortos. Esse caso mexia internamente com ele, pois seu pai morreu por causa de um monstro assim e pior! Seu pai morreu, mas o Metamorfo não. Tinha grande probabilidade do Metamorfo que estava matando pessoas na cidade ser o que matou o seu pai.

Desde que começou a viajar com seu irmão não tinha mais tempo para fazer amigos ou ter um relacionamento sério. Terminou com Kagura por conta de não poder mais vê-la com freqüência ou com medo de que seus inimigos a usassem como isca pondo em risco a vida dela.

Ele notava que o irmão quase nunca falava do pai. Sesshoumaru guardava muita magoa do pai por não o ter apoiado em seus planos de ser um médico.

Ouviu a porta de o banheiro abrir e Inuyasha sair por ela.

-Viu? Nem demorei tanto assim!

-Obvio! Porque você sabe que se demorasse eu te arrancaria do chuveiro!

-Nossa! Que agressividade com o seu irmão! – disse zombando com uma voz meio afeminada.

-Nem vou dizer nada... – disse se levantando e indo para o banheiro.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha estava limpando as armas e pensando em como sua vida deu uma reviravolta. Nunca acreditou nessas bobagens de fantasmas, monstros lendários, entre outras coisas estranhas... Nunca até de frente a essas coisas e passar a enfrentá-las.

Sobre as mulheres ele não tinha o que reclamar, pois sempre conseguia uma aonde fosse.

Agora, sobre a morte do pai era um assunto delicado, mesmo não querendo que fosse. Por mais que quisesse sentir ódio ou raiva dele, não conseguia! E isso o irritava mais! Seu pai sempre fora ausente na vida deles depois que a mãe morreu. Ele nunca se perdoou por tê-la deixado partir de forma tão trágica. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ainda eram crianças quando tal fato aconteceu...

Quando estava começando a se lembrar de como foi, Sesshoumaru entrou pelo quarto já vestido de terno.

-Ainda não se trocou? – perguntou ao ver o irmão sentado na cama e olhando para o nada.

-Estava limpando as armas. – disse se levantando e indo colocar a blusa social branca com o paletó preto. Igual ao irmão.

-Parecia pensar em algo.

-Nada demais. – e deu aquilo como assunto encerrado.

-Certo. Hoje vamos passar por agentes federais.

-Para delegacia ou vamos direto à mulher da vítima?

-Temos duas vítimas.

Ambos já estavam do lado de fora do quarto e indo em direção ao carro.

-Posso dirigir hoje? – perguntou Inuyasha com os olhos brilhantes.

-Ok, só não faça merda. – Sesshoumaru jogou as chaves para o irmão e foi para o lado do carona.

Inuyasha foi igual uma criança feliz para o lado do motorista.

Eles foram programando as falas e as coisas importantes a se perguntar. Primeiro iriam à casa da Sra. Millar.

Estacionaram o carro na frente da casa e foram tocar a campanhia.

-Pois não? – perguntou uma mulher de 40 e poucos anos.

-Somos agentes federais. – mostraram as credenciais. – Viemos aqui para saber da morte do seu marido Sra. Miller. – disse Inuyasha.

-Bem, entrem então.

-Dizem que a senhora viu como aconteceu. – disse Sesshoumaru sentando no sofá.

Sra. Miller sentou na poltrona.

-Sabe como é, sou uma mulher já na idade de florear coisas.

-Mas a senhora me parece nova. – Inuyasha já captando que não era uma coisa muito normal.

Porém, se eles estavam ali era porque não poderia _mesmo _ser algo normal.

-Poderia nos contar? – Sesshoumaru chegou uma pouco mais para frente.

Ela suspirou antes de começar.

-Ele era um homem bom e que adorava contar piadas. Eu já estava dormindo quando ouvi gargalhadas vindas da varanda aqui de baixo e quando desci o vi rindo sem parar. Não me aproximei, mas pude ver... – ela ficou relutante. – Que imaginação a minha.

-Quem a senhora viu? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-O Coringa.

-O Coringa... Coringa? O arquiinimigo do Batman?

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Quer dizer que ele, Coringa, ficou contando piadas para o seu marido e ele não parava de rir? Como se ele estivesse sob um efeito do riso?

-Sim.

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar e depois se levantaram.

-Vamos entrar mais a fundo da questão. Talvez alguém tenha se fantasiado e feito algo com o seu marido. – falou Sesshoumaru já na porta.

-Qualquer coisa avisaremos. Obrigado. – disse Inuyasha saindo junto com o irmão.

Já dentro do carro Inuyasha tinha uma conclusão.

-Metamorfo. Quem mais faria aparecer um Coringa e fazer a pessoa ficar rindo até o fôlego acabar e morrer?

-Certamente. Agora temos que ir à casa da outra vítima para ter absoluta certeza.

-Cara, você ainda ta na dúvida?

-Inuyasha, depois você vai me entender. Agora dirija.

-Você e as suas lógicas...

Inuyasha deu partida no carro e dirigiram para o outro lado da cidade. Agora eles iriam para a casa do Sr. Clarson.

Sesshoumaru estava lendo sobre o casal antes de pararem o carro.

-O cara é um pamonha. A mulher o traia com o jardineiro e ele nunca desconfiou.

-Como descobriu isso? Ô.õ

-Os vizinhos deram o depoimento.

-Hm... E ai fala como a mulher morreu?

-Não. O policial também achou um absurdo à forma que o marido descreveu.

-Igual o caso do Sr. Miller.

Eles saíram do carro e viram o homem sentado numa cadeira de balanço na varanda.

-Sr. Clarson?

-Quem deseja falar com ele?

-Somos agentes federais. Sou Arthur e esse é Luther. – Sesshoumaru os apresentou. – Viemos aqui para saber mais da morte misteriosa da sua mulher.

-Ah sim. Creio que vocês não vão acreditar em mim. Ninguém acredita!

-Poderia tentar? – jogou Inuyasha.

O homem bufou e olhou para o horizonte.

-Estávamos jantando fora e por ser um lugar perto fomos andando. Na hora que viemos embora deparamos com algo no mínimo inusitado...

-Prossiga, por favor. – pediu Sesshoumaru.

-O Drácula apareceu das sombras. Pegou minha mulher e me jogou para longe, bati a cabeça e fiquei desacordado. No outro dia acharam o corpo dela na floresta e sem sangue algum nas veias.

-Drácula? O Conde Drácula? – perguntou Inuyasha incrédulo.

-Eu disse que não iriam acreditar. – falou Sr. Clarson dando de ombros.

-Bem, se soubermos de mais algo vamos entrar com contato com o senhor.

O homem só assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando já estavam perto do carro Inuyasha falou sorrindo:

-Eu disse que era um Metamorfo!

-Vamos ver os corpos agora. Pelo visto estamos lidando com um Metamorfo de histórias em quadrinho.

-Ei, Sesshoumaru...

-O que?

-Você acha que esse pode ser _o _Metamorfo?

-Pode ser. Não temos muitos detalhes do que matou papai. Apenas sabemos ser um Metamorfo.

-Será que ele nos reconhece?

-Éramos crianças e estávamos escondidos. Não tem como ele se lembrar da gente!

-Pelo sobrenome talvez... Todo tipo de monstro conhecia papai por causa do seu nome.

-É.

Ao chegarem ao hospital aonde os corpos se encontravam para pesquisas eles foram direto à recepção para obter informações. Claro que Inuyasha não teve que medir muito esforço para tal coisa.

Sesshoumaru só o olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Não acreditava que poderiam existir mulheres tão trouxas para cair na lábia do irmão. Vai ver era por isso que Kikyou ficou gamada nele. Apesar de o Inuyasha jurar de pé junto que não tocou um dedo nela.

Ele se aproximava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Corredor 8, porta 203. – falou jogando a chave para o irmão. – Quem é o bom? Ham? Ham?

-Larga de ser idiota. ¬¬

-Mas é a verdade. u.u

Encontraram a porta e entraram.

Sesshoumaru já foi pegando as fichas para saber onde estava o corpo da Sra. Clarson. Abriram a gaveta e encontraram o corpo totalmente cheirando a carniça e levemente esbranquiçado.

-Posso dizer que ela está quase transparente. – disse Inuyasha analisando o lado esquerdo do corpo.

-Claro, né idiota! Sugaram todo o sangue dela! – falou Sesshoumaru vendo o lado direito e com a mordida. – Olha aqui.

Inuyasha ficou ao lado do irmão. E falou incrédulo.

-Mas isso não é uma mordida de vampiro. Eles não fazem furos tão grandes.

-Temos ai uma grande pista para desconfiar do Metamorfo.

-Ele pode ser qualquer pessoa. Essa peste muda de forma a cada minuto!

-Teremos que rodar a cidade toda.

-Tudo bem.

Eles deixaram tudo como encontraram e voltaram para o hotel.

Inuyasha foi ligar o rápido a procura de mais mortes misteriosas e Sesshoumaru ligou o notebook e ficou procurando sobre o Metamorfo.

A tarde se passou com eles assim, procurando notícias. Nada de anormal tinha acontecido. Ainda...

22:30. O rádio começou a chiar com a voz de um homem ao longe.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru saltaram da cama e foram ver o que estava se falando.

-_Atenção... Homem negro fer... Na estrada principal... _

_-_Se essa merda parasse de chiar talvez eu entenderia melhor. – resmungou Inuyasha.

-Cala boca! – falou Sesshoumaru rápido.

-_Ele aparenta ter sido atacado por um... Oh Meu Deus! É o Hulk!... _– com isso a transmissão foi interrompida, mas não antes deles ouvirem um grande urro.

Eles se encararam.

-Tá. Isso foi estranho... – falou Inuyasha sentando na cadeira.

-Pode ter sido um urso...

-Sesshoumaru, você ouviu o cara! Ele falou... Que era o Hulk! Apesar de ser inacreditável... – ele pareceu refletir. – Qual dos Hulks deve ter sido?

-Como é?

-Você sabe... O do filme antigo ou do atual...

-Vou ignorar isso. – falou dando as costas e indo arrumar a mala que eles levavam as armas.

Inuyasha foi resmungando pegar as estacas de madeira para afinar mais as pontas e depois molhá-las no sangue de uma pessoa recém morta.

De certo ninguém sabia o que eles faziam... Bem, só as pessoas que eles já salvaram e presenciaram momentos que jamais vão querer vivenciar novamente.

Sesshoumaru se jogou na cama ao lado da do irmão.

-Não vai terminar isso nunca?

-Você ficou com o trabalho fácil, ok? – disse ligando o rádio que tocava AC/DC, Shoot to Thrill.

Inuyasha acabou rapidamente o serviço e depois eles foram para o carro. Seguiram rumo à estrada principal.

A estrada não ficava muito longe do centro da saída da cidade. Eles passaram olhando tudo ao redor para ver se achavam algo realmente sobrenatural.

-Não vejo Hulk em lugar algum. – falou Inuyasha.

-Por que sinto que você disse isso com um leve tom de decepção?

-Eu? Impressão sua...

E então pararam o carro e logo saíram.

-Tá quieto demais...

-Sesshoumaru estamos no meio de uma estrada que não passa carro algum.

-Eu sei disso seu besta, só estou querendo dizer que para uma pessoa que ligou para polícia desesperada dizendo que estava sendo atacada isso ta quieto demais.

-Ah ta.

Foi então que eles ouviam um barulho vindo da floresta e foi se aproximando. Ambos já estavam com as armas na mão.

-Ora, ora... Sabia que estariam ouvindo e que viriam.

-Seu desgraçado! Isso não passou de uma cilada!

-Calma Inuyasha, pelo menos o que queríamos está aqui. E alias, não precisava matar duas pessoas para chamar nossa atenção.

-A precisava sim ou vocês não se interessariam pelo caso. Conheço a qual é de vocês. Afinal vocês são iguais ao pai.

-Não se atreva a falar dele! – disse Inuyasha querendo avançar, mas Sesshoumaru impediu.

-Oh, querem vingança, é isso? Mas tem um detalhe, estão querendo se vingar na pessoa errada.

-Como assim? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Simples, não fui eu quem matou o pai de vocês.

Os dois ficaram confusos. Afinal para eles sempre foi por culpa do Metamorfo.

-Desculpe decepcioná-los, porém é a verdade. Tudo bem que vocês estavam sabendo que naquele dia o pai de vocês foi tentar me matar e que depois disso que ele morreu. Todavia o que vocês não sabem é que naquele dia ele também enfrentaria um demônio.

-Demônio? – disseram ambos.

-Exato. – então o Metamorfo os encarou indignado. – Não me diga que o pai de vocês não contou como foi que a mãe de vocês realmente morreu.

-Ele só contou que foi de uma forma inesperada. Éramos pequenos demais para entender o que se passava ao nosso redor e o que o nosso pai caçava. – falou Inuyasha.

-Certo. Bem, não queria ser eu a contar, mas a minha vida ta em risco!

-Cara, você ta ferrado do mesmo jeito! Matou duas pessoas inocentes!

-Vou ter que viver com isso...

-O deixe falar de uma vez Inuyasha! Depois resolvemos isso!

-Como eu ia dizendo, o pai de vocês ia enfrentar um demônio aquele dia e era o demônio que matou a mãe de vocês. Ele dedicou à vida toda querendo saber mais sobre esse demônio e era por isso que ele era sempre ausente. Ele era um cara muito esperto, tenho que confessar...

-E como sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, o pai de vocês me achou com cara de ouvinte em seus últimos momentos de vida e pediu que eu encontrasse com vocês para falar tudo isso. E disse que deixou o diário dele com a tal de Kaede para vocês.

-Por que resolveu ajudá-lo? Poderia muito bem deixar isso para lá e fingir que nunca ouviu isso. – falou Inuyasha.

-Talvez porque eu goste de uma boa ação. E agora vocês vão querer matar o cara certo. Sabe, não gosto de ser acusado por algo que não cometi e muito menos morrer por culpa de outra pessoa. Também pensei que comigo fazendo essa bondade talvez vocês poupem minha vida...

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha começaram a rir.

-A qual é! Pensou mesmo que iríamos fazer isso? – disse Inuyasha.

-Não custa tentar né? u.ù

Sesshoumaru pareceu analisar o caso ainda rindo.

-Tenho uma proposta.

-Sesshoumaru, esse cara matou duas pessoas!

-Eu sei Inuyasha, mas ele pode nos ajudar a encontrar o demônio.

-Sai fora! Não trabalho em grupo!

-Veja bem... Como posso te chamar, alias?

-Suikotsu.

-Certo. Suikotsu pensa comigo, você não vai morrer e quando terminar de nos ajudar você pode fazer o que quiser da sua vida depois. Só não matar mais, pois assim serem realmente obrigados a te deletar.

-Hm... Pode até rolar... Entretanto como posso confiar em vocês?

-Você disse que somos iguais ao papai, então sabe que somos homens de palavra. – falou Inuyasha se encostando no carro.

-Se eu topar, isso vai ficar só entre nós, entenderam?

Os dois concordaram.

-Vejo vocês por ai então. – falou sumindo pelo meio da mata.

-Poxa, não teve nem o lance de dar as mãos para selar o acordo que chato...

-Inuyasha. – disse Sesshoumaru entrando no carro. – Você anda vendo filmes de mais. Agora entra no carro e dirige temos que fazer uma visita para a Kaede. – falou rindo.

-Que merda... – resmungou Inuyasha entrando no carro.

* * *

**_DEIXEM REVIEW *-*_**

**_PLEASE! (OLHINHOS DO GATO DE BOTAS DE SHREK)_**


	3. Street

**Desculpem a demora! Mas a culpa é toda da minha internet U.U**

* * *

Sesshoumaru dormia e Inuyasha ia ouvindo Kiss para se manter acordado.

Claro que ele adorava visitar a Kaede, mas odiava ter que encontrar a Kikyou junto. A garota tinha certa fascinação por ele! Ela era bonita e tudo mais, porém ele só a via como irmã. Rá! Entretanto quem disse que isso a convence? A menina é paranóia!

Kaede tinha um bar que reunia todos os caçadores do tipo deles. Claro que tinha uns especializados em fantasmas, outros em monstros e outros... Talvez em demônios.

Tá que eles sabiam sobre a existência de demônios, só que ficaram muito surpresos pelo fato do pai ter escondido que a mãe morreu na mão de um. E eles até agora não tinham enfrentado nenhum demônio por não ser a área deles. Mas quando eles conseguirem o diário do pai descobriram sobre muita coisa...

O folgado do Sesshoumaru tava dormindo até agora. ¬¬ Pensava Inuyasha... Tá que ele não dormiu quase nada, pois passou a noite toda pesquisando na internet sobre demônios... Mas eu também to com sono e quero descansar um pouco!

Inuyasha ficou tão distraído nos seus pensamentos contra o irmão que nem se deu conta que uma mulher apareceu parada no meio da estrada.

Sorte que o Sesshoumaru meio que acordou e vendo o que tava para acontecer gritou.

-INUYASHA! CUIDADO!

Inuyasha de súbito virou o volante com tudo indo para do outro lado da estrada. A sorte é que não tinha nenhum carro vindo.

-Você ficou maluco ou o que? Onde já se viu ficar distraído desse jeito dirigindo? ÒÓ

-Ei, ei, ei! Calma! Não matei a mulher, matei?

-Se não matou atropelada matou de infarto!

Os dois saíram do carro e viram a mulher ainda parada no mesmo lugar.

-Viu, ela tem um coração forte! ;D

-Poupe-me, Inuyasha. ¬¬

-Sesshoumaru, você não acha meio estranho uma mulher ficar parada no meio da estrada a essa hora da noite não? – falou Inuyasha mais atento agora.

-Certamente.

A mulher se virou para eles.

-São da polícia?

Os irmãos se entreolharam.

-Talvez... – falou Sesshoumaru. – Poderia nos contar o que aconteceu?

-Eu vim correndo até aqui para procurar ajuda! Algo muito estranho está acontecendo lá em casa! – a mulher começou a chorar.

De certa forma os irmãos respiração aliviados por não ser nenhum fantasma perdido por ai.

-Certo queira nos contar exatamente o que ta acontecendo para saber se podemos lhe ajudar. – falou Inuyasha.

-E-E-Eu não sei explicar bem... Simplesmente meu irmão foi até o sótão para pegar algumas coisas velhas para a doação da igreja quando de repente a porta se fechou e trancou. – a mulher fazia gestos afobados com as mãos. – Tentamos abri-la, mas não conseguimos! Ouvimos gritos do meu irmão e do nada a porta destranca e encontramos meu irmão morto! As linhas de telefone foram cortadas por isso estou aqui no meio da estrada! Pedi para que minha filha e meu pai ficassem no vizinho.

Inuyasha já se encontrava perto do carro.

-Venha, vamos lá verificar.

Sesshoumaru guiou a mulher até o carro e dali seguiram rumo na estrada de terra que tinha no meio do mato.

-Mas, ô lugarzinho que vocês quiseram morar, hein...

Sesshoumaru deu um olhar duro para o irmão.

-Por acaso você poderia nos dizer se antes desse acidente as luzes falharam, sentiu o ar meio frio... Alguma outra coisa estranha? – falou virando para trás.

-Bem, antes de a porta fechar as luzes piscaram... Achamos estanho já que foram trocadas recentemente.

-Só as luzes?

-Que eu me recorde sim...

-Inuyasha, acho que é com um espírito que vamos lidar. – disse virando-se para o irmão.

-Espírito? – falou a mulher.

-Exatamente. Alias como se chama? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Kaguya.

Pararam com o carro em frente a casa. Bom, ela realmente tinha um aspecto sombroso à noite... Era uma casa antiga, feita de madeira e com árvores em volta. A única coisa que fazia companhia a ela era a mata em volta.

-Bela casa? – falou Inuyasha inseguro.

-Pare de brincadeiras! – resmungou Sesshoumaru.

-Tava tentando só descontrair o clima...

-Quem são vocês afinal? – perguntou Kaguya. – São ou não policiais?

-Na verdade somos melhores do que isso. O que tem na sua casa policial algum conseguira prender ou matar.

-Inuyasha vou pegar as armas.

-Ok. Kaguya preciso de mais detalhes... Só o seu irmão que morreu? E é só no porão que as coisas estranhas acontecem?

-Não falo nada até me explicar direito quem são vocês!

-Você podia ter perguntado isso antes de nos trazer para cá não acha? Mas veja bem, não somos assassinos em serie e não vamos tentar fazer nada contra você, queremos apenas ajudar. O que o meu irmão e eu achamos que tem na sua casa pode ser algo que você não vê com freqüência ou nunca viu... Porém nós podemos matar essa "coisa".

Kaguya olhou desconfiado para ele.

-E como posso saber que está falando a verdade?

-Olha bem na minha cara. – fez um sorriso galante. – Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de mentir? Inventar uma história dessas só para vir no meio do matinho dar uma rapidinha com você?

Ela ficou vermelha de vergonha.

-Você não tem cara de tarado... E parece ser capaz de mentir, todavia não sobre isso... – falou por fim.

-Ótimo. Agora preciso que me responda.

-Bem, esses fenômenos estranhos aconteciam só à noite... E o antigo morador também morreu aqui...

-Me deixa adivinhar, o corpo dele foi encontrado no sótão?

-Sim. Essa casa é bem antiga... Mas não tenho conhecimento da história dela...

Inuyasha se virou para o irmão.

-Ao que parece é algum fantasma.

Sesshoumaru concordou, mas algo o incomodava.

-Queria saber mais... Nós nunca fomos de trabalhar assim sem saber sobre o local... Vai que não é um fantasma?

-Vamos ter que dar um tiro no escuro... Ou mais pessoas podem morrer.

-Ela disse que tirou o resto da família da casa. Então só deve ter o corpo jogado no porão...

Sesshoumaru pareceu refletir sobre uma coisa. Virou-se para Kaguya.

-Você nem sabe ao menos o que aconteceu com o antigo morador?

-Ouvi falar que ele tinha se mudado por que não agüentava mais morar no lugar aonde a sua mulher morreu. Mas são só boatos...

Inuyasha já estava na varanda olhando ao redor.

Kaguya estava indo para a entrada da casa.

-Venha, vou lhes mostrar aonde é o sótão.

Sesshoumaru parou e olhou para ela.

-Você quer dizer porão.

-É! Desculpe-me, eu ainda estou muito abalada com tudo isso...

Inuyasha segurou o braço do irmão antes que ele entrasse na casa junto com a mulher.

-Onde estão os vizinhos? Você disse que deixou o resto da família com eles, mas não vejo casa alguma por aqui. E caso tivesse ao menos teria uma iluminação indicando o lugar.

Sesshoumaru se tocou que o irmão falava a verdade.

-Olha bem onde moramos! Acha mesmo que alguém iria se importar com a iluminação? Sem contar que estamos no meio do mato, não tem como vocês verem a casa daqui.

-Então se a gente entrar na casa e fomos até o andar de cima vamos poder ver a casa? – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Sim.

Inuyasha riu e depois ficou sério ao levantar a arma na direção da cara da mulher.

-Quem é você realmente?

A mulher no principio ficou com uma cara assustada.

-Como assim o que eu sou realmente?

Sesshoumaru também pegou a arma dele e apontou para Kaguya.

-Você entendeu a nossa pergunta. Está insistindo demais para entrarmos nessa casa.

-Mas é porque eu tenho um irmão morto no portão!

-Oh, agora você lembra que é no porão? Há alguns minutos atrás você disse sótão.

-Ora, não tenho o direito de me confundir. – ela nem protestou mais devido ao fato de uma bala passar ao lado do seu rosto e acertar a porta.

Inuyasha já estava se cansando da mulher ficar enrolando-os. E quis mostrar isso claramente para ela.

Kaguya olhou para Inuyasha com os olhos arregalados.

-Você ficou maluco?

-Só entediado... E você me cansa... Agora prefere falar ou levar um tiro no meio da testa?

A mulher os encarou e depois começou a rir o que acabou virando uma gargalhada.

-É... O que falaram de vocês é verdade... Levam o trabalho muito a sério. – os olhos da mulher ficaram totalmente pretos. – Pelo que vejo o pai de vocês não explicou a nossa existência.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam. Poderiam não saber muita coisa sobre demônios por não ser muito a praia deles, mas tinham noção de que as armas que eles tinham ali não fariam nem cosquinha.

-Sabemos das existências de vocês demônios. Só que ele não entrava em detalhes. – falou Sesshoumaru.

Kaguya os encarou.

-Fala sério! O pai de vocês não contou como a mãe de vocês morreu?

-Foi algo inevitável...

-Realmente foi algo inevitável, o pai de vocês não poderia impedir. Será que terei de ser a contar a vocês a verdade? – disse cruzando os braços.

-Olha, nós sabemos que nossa mãe morreu na mão de um maldito demônio, ok? – falou Inuyasha.

-Agora nós queremos saber o porquê de você estar no nosso caminho. – disse Sesshoumaru.

-Pensei que fosse obvio! Vim impedir que vocês cheguem ao diário.

-O que tem de importante nele? É só um caderno velho de anotações.

-É isso mesmo que você pensa?

-Sesshoumaru, no diário do papai tem _todas _as anotações. Desde a primeira caça dele... – esclareceu Inuyasha. – E também como matar cada tipo de coisa.

Sesshoumaru pareceu captar o que o irmão falou.

-E se você não conseguir nos impedir? – quis saber Inuyasha.

-Ora, digamos que tenho amigos soltos por ai...

Sesshoumaru ainda estava meio intrigado e pensativo com uma coisa...

-Como você soube que nós estávamos indo pegar o diário? Podíamos estar indo fazer uma viagem de... Trabalho.

-Tenho meus contatos...

Inuyasha já estava cansado de conversar, ele queria era ação. E não via a hora de pegar logo esse maldito diário.

-Deixe-nos ir e deixamos você viver, que tal?

Sesshoumaru pensou que ultimamente ele e o irmão estavam fazendo muitas trocas sobre você faz isso e nós deixamos você vivo.

Inuyasha o encarou querendo dizer algo, que logo foi compreendido. Ele sabia que uma mera bala de prata e sal não faria nada contra o demônio, mas pelo menos o atrasaria no seu ataque.

Sesshoumaru se virou rapidamente e foi correndo até o carro, antes que Kaguya pudesse fazer algo Inuyasha atirou em seu peito, fazendo com que ela apenas levasse um pequeno impacto.

-Sabe que isso não pode me matar, certo?

-Sim, sei. Mas pode ao menos te atrasar querida. – disse piscando o olho.

Sesshoumaru voltou com uma garrafa d'água e Inuyasha foi segurá-la.

-O que pensam que vão fazer? – disse contrariada.

-Não está claro? Você vai voltar para o inferno minha filha! – falou Inuyasha se colocando em cima dela para prendê-la melhor.

Sesshoumaru deu um banho de água benta nela que ficou berrando de dor. Claro que só aquilo não bastava, eles teriam que fazer um exorcismo. Então assim que ele jogou a água na Kaguya os dois foram correndo para o carro. Inuyasha acelerou o carro com tudo na estrada.

-Sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela não voltou para o inferno, certo?

-Claro que sim Inuyasha! Aquilo só os fere.

-Ela disse que não estava sozinha... Será que ela mandou alguém para o bar da Kaede?

-Não sei... Demônios são serem que não podemos confiar muito. Porém tem o caso deles estarem atrás do diário...

Inuyasha ficou sério.

-Graças a Deus Kaede e Kikyou sabem se cuidar.

-Preocupado com a namoradinha? – zombou Sesshoumaru.

-Vá à merda Sesshoumaru! ¬¬

-Ué, você demonstrou preocupação que pensei-

-Pensou nada! E eu já disse que não tive nada com ela! E nem vou ter! – cortou Inuyasha com raiva. – Agora me deixe em paz!

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar a estrada rindo.

-Fala isso para ela...

-Já disse para encerrar o assunto! ¬¬

-Ok, ok!

O bar da Kaede não ficava muito longe, mas mesmo assim eles tinham muita estrada pela frente... Sesshoumaru optou por deixar o irmão em paz. O que lhe interessava mais no momento era o fato da mãe ter sido morta por um demônio e o pai nunca ter contado para eles. Tiveram que ficar sabendo através de um Metamorfo! Um ser que era inimigo deles! Agora tinha esse lance do diário... O que continha nele era as viagens do pai como pode ler uma vez. Só que para demônios estarem atrás dele...

-Com certeza é algo de muito interessante... Ou até valioso. – falou Inuyasha do nada.

-Perdão? Ô.õ – Sesshoumaru se perguntava se o irmão deu para ler mentes agora.

-Estava aqui pensando sobre o diário do papai.

-Ah, claro. E essa foi a sua conclusão?

-Pensa diferente?

-Não.

Inuyasha podia até ser o irmão caçula, mas desde pequeno era o único que se interessava pelas coisas que o pai fazia. Sesshoumaru se preocupava mais no futuro que ele podia ter. Inuyasha já até participou das aventuras do pai enquanto o irmão ficava em casa estudando. Inu no Taishou nunca impediu que o filho mais velho estudasse e tentasse ter a sua vida, porém sempre acompanhava de perto, queria ter a certeza de que o filho tava bem. Ele já não quis fazer nada da vida porque sabia que o destino dele era seguir os passos do pai. Inuyasha estava em uma de suas jornadas quando o irmão ligou falando que estava namorando e que talvez mais para frente fossem se casar. Pode uma coisa dessas? Sesshoumaru já pensando em casamento! Ele tinha ficado tão indignado com a notícia que começou a clamar com o fantasma que ele estava prestes a se livrar. O coitado do fantasma até pediu misericórdia mais tarde querendo morrer de uma vez.

A sorte foi que a fixa do Sesshoumaru caiu a tempo dele ter noção que poderia colocar Kagura em risco. Também isso só aconteceu quando o pai sumiu do mapa de vez e ele começou a viajar com o irmão. Claro que toda mulher tem que fazer seu drama. Isso é fato! Kagura deu um piti querendo saber o porquê de o Sesshoumaru largar dela assim de repente sem mais nem menos! Inuyasha via todo o teatro do carro, pois se ele resolvesse dar as caras aquela mulher maluca ia falar que a culpa era toda dele! Afinal ela nunca gostou dele e ele nunca gostou dela. Sesshoumaru não entendia o porquê desse conflito. _Ela é louca e retardada! Sem contar que é uma mulher controladora e sem limite!, _Inuyasha fez uma careta ao pensar no motivo.

Ao perceber que estavam chegando ao bar Inuyasha acelerou mais o carro.

A estrada ao redor do bar ainda era de terra, fazendo com que subisse uma poeira danada quando Inuyasha freou o carro ao na parte da frente.

-Preparado? – brincou Sesshoumaru.

-Só se for para sair correndo quando ela aparecer... – resmungou Inuyasha em resposta.

Kaede estava atrás do bar enchendo algumas canecas de chopp e Kikyou limpava o balcão quando entraram.

Kikyou logo levantou a cara para ver quem eram os novos clientes quando percebeu ser os irmãos.

-Olá Taishous! – sorriu.

-Oi Kikyou! – falou Sesshoumaru se sentando no banquinho em frente ao balcão.

Inuyasha se limitou a sorrir.

-Mamãe, traga o de sempre para os irmãos Taishou.

Kaede sorriu ao vê-los e foi logo levando duas garrafas de cervejas.

-O que os trazem aqui?

Inuyasha resolveu ir direto e vazar logo dali! Não agüentava mais os sorrisinhos e as olhadelas de Kikyou para ele.

-O diário.

-Hm... Sabia que descobririam e viriam pegar. Mas infelizmente não esta mais comigo.

-Como assim? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Achei mais seguro deixar com o Miouga. Afinal de contas esse bar fica muito na vista e as "pessoas" logo viriam aqui para tentar roubá-lo.

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça nervoso.

-E porque o desgraçado do Miouga não ligou para nós?

-Eu acho que foi bom ele não ter falado, assim pude ver vocês... – falou Kikyou piscando para ele.

-Na verdade foi porque poderiam rastreá-lo através da ligação. – disse Kaede repreendendo a filha com o olhar.

Sesshoumaru terminou a cerveja num gargalo.

-Então vamos?

-Uhum! – respondeu o irmão terminando a sua cerveja.

-Posso ir com eles mamãe? *-*

Inuyasha engasga.

-Filha isso não é coisa para você fazer!

-Ora, é só uma viagem...

-Kikyou a cada viagem que fazemos é alguma coisa que encontramos para deter. Antes mesmo de chegarmos aqui tivemos que enfrentar um demônio.

-Pelo que vejo já descobriram... – disse Kaede pensativa.

Inuyasha não pensava nos riscos e sim nas mulheres que ele não poderia ter com Kikyou indo junto.

-Mãe, eu já sei me defender muito bem!

Kaede só olhou com o cenho fechado para ela e com isso Kikyou saiu batendo pé.

Sesshoumaru viu a expressão de alivio do irmão.

-Kaede poderia me dar mais uma cerveja para eu levar na viagem? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Claro.

Seshoumaru se virou para o irmão.

-Quantas promessas você fez?

-Como é? Ô.õ

-Para Kikyou não ir conosco.

-Não fiz nenhuma!

-Eu sei que você fez. – sorriu. – Então pode ir contando.

Inuyasha virou a cara emburrado.

-Dois meses sem meu X-Bacon completo.

Sesshoumaru riu alto.

-Sério? Mas você não vive sem comer um a cada dia!

-Tudo para não ter que atuar um "você é a minha alma gêmea!", "sei que você gosta de mim, mas por conhecer a minha mãe se faz de difícil."

Kaede voltou com a garrafa de cerveja e sorriu antes dos rapazes saírem.

-Façam boa viagem!

Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos no bolso da calça.

-Miouga ainda mora naquele ferro velho?

-Exatamente! – respondeu Inuyasha bebendo sua cerveja.

Ao se aproximarem do carro Inuyasha notou uma coisa diferente. Revirou os olhos e abriu a porta.

-Pode sair daí Kikyou! Não vou acobertar a fuga de ninguém!

Sesshoumaru a princípio não entendeu nada, mas depois viu a garota saindo do carro emburrada.

-O que custa vocês me levarem?

-A minha privacidade!

Ela olhou indignada para o Inuyasha.

-Ele está brincando. – Sesshoumaru olha repreendendo o irmão. – Não podemos tomar conta de você Kikyou e a sua mãe deixou claro que não quer que você vá conosco.

-Já sou maior de idade! Posso muito bem decidir o que fazer da minha vida!

-Claro, tomar conta da minha... – resmungou Inuyasha.

-Volte para dentro. Sua mãe deve estar procurando você. – falou Sesshoumaru entrando no carro.

Inuyasha só abanou um tchau com a mão e entrou no carro dando partida.

* * *

**Duda: **_brigada linda! ^^_

_então, isso é segredo =X_

_só lendo para ir descobrindo... hihihihihi_

**Ayame Gawaine: **_*-*/_

**Mely-chan: **_mesmo? ai que feliz! *-*/_

_postei \o/_


	4. Hook Man Part I

**Olás meu amores!**

**Sei que andei sumida, mas essa fic tá me dando muiiiiiiito trabalho, pois tenho que ver os episódios de umas series à animes para encontrar inspiração :S**

**esse cap foi de supernatural, mas creio que fiz algumas mudanças para dar uma diferenciada ;D**

**agora o mais importante. O PORQUE DO MEU SUMIÇO! gente, as provas e trabalhos que tem que ter mais de 4 folhas estavam me matando X-X**

**e agora que deu uma folguinha pude concluir metade da fic xD**

**sim, terá a parte dois porque meus dedos não aguetaram digitar e vocês já ficaram tempo demais esperando :S**

**Agora as reviews:**

**Nathi Duarte: AHSUAHSUASHAUHAUSH sem problemas amore! xD ele também cisma com a minha pessoa às vezes e.é~**

**ownn brigada por estar gostando *-***

**êeeeee chocolate... hm... (indo até a cozinha roubar uma barra de chocolate)**

**Mely-chan: MEU DEUS MENINAAA VOCÊ É LOCAA? =O**

****

**espero que as suas pupilas estejam bem xD senao serei a culpada .**

**ahmm brigada *-* espero que continue apaixonada *-***

**Ayame Gawaine: hehehehehehehehe já? **

**sabe que nem eu tinha pensado nesse lance da kikyou xD**

**tipo, ela não será do tipo "vilã", mas claro que ela tem que aparecer como pentelho, neah?**

**bem, isso eu não posso esclarecer =X (se ela apareceu ou não)**

**bem bem, ai está o capítulo! o/**

**divirta-se! ;D**

**AGORAAAAAA, LEIAM E SE DIVIRTAM o/**

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Lori Sonenson faz parte da Irmandade Theta, na Universidade Eastern Iowa. Ela se aprontava para sair com o namorado Rich. _

_-E então? Como estou? – perguntou para a amiga de quarto. Ela vestia uma saia jeans que batia no meio das coxas e uma blusa social 3/4 listrada de azul e branco. _

_A amiga a encarou por uns instantes. _

_-Tenho algo melhor para você! – disse sorrindo indo até a gaveta da sua cômoda. Depois de procurar por alguns segundos tirou uma blusa vermelha rendada nas beiradas frente única e com um decote V. – Tome. Use isto._

_Lori colocou a blusa na frente do corpo e se olhou no espelho._

_-Hm... Eu não sei se isto é a minha cara..._

_Brenna a encarou._

_-Lori, há uma gostosona enterrada ai... _

_-Ok, ok! – disse a interrompendo. Foi no banheiro e trocou a blusa. Ficou alguns minutos se encarando no espelho para ver como tinha ficado e depois voltou sorrindo para Brenna. – E então? O que achou?_

_Brenna sorriu._

_- Pobre Rich, não saberá o que o atingiu! _

_Lori deu uma última olhada no visual. _

_-Certo, acho que ele já está me esperando lá embaixo. – disse respirando fundo. – Não demoro muito, então se comporte! – pegou a bolsa._

_-Pode deixar! – brincou Brenna fazendo continência. _

_Lori riu antes de fechar a porta e encontrar com o namorado. _

_Rich a levou para um lugar isolado. Mais ou menos para a entrada de uma floresta. Mal sabiam que já estavam sendo observados._

_Ela ao reparar onde estavam se virou para ele._

_-Eu pensei que fossemos a uma festa._

_-Bem, não podemos chegar na hora... – disse dando de ombros._

_-Se eu não soubesse, acharia que me trouxe aqui de propósito. – disse quase sorrindo._

_-O que? Estou ofendido! – disse brincando. _

_-Sim, claro! – falou sorrindo._

_Rich a encarou sorrindo por uns instantes antes de se aproximar e beijá-la. Porém o telefone toca. _

_Ela vê que era o pai ligando._

_-Quer atender? – perguntou Rich meio incomodado por ter sido interrompido. _

_-Com certeza, não. – falou desligando o celular. _

_Ele sorriu e se aproximou de novo para um novo beijo, que foi ficando meio quente e ele se aproximou mais, colocando uma mão por debaixo de uma das alças da blusa. _

_Lori recuou um pouco._

_-Não. – disse sorrindo meio sem jeito. _

_-Está tudo bem. _

_O "observador" se aproximou um pouco mais do carro no meio da escuridão, porém desapareceu..._

_Rich voltou a se aproximar e tentou de novo um toque mais íntimo. O que não agradou nada, nada a Lori que recuou com uma distância._

_-Falo sério! – disse tirando a mão dele._

_Então, do nada, eles ouvem um barulho de algo arranhando as placas de trânsito. _

_-O que foi isso? – perguntou ela sobressaltada._

_-Eu não sei. – falou olhando para trás para ver se avistava algo. _

_E de novo o som irritando soou. Fazendo os dois pularem de susto._

_-O que é isso afinal? – indagou Rich saindo do carro._

_-Não, Rich não! _

_-Não, espere aqui. Só vou ver o que é._

_Ele foi andando cuidadosamente até a frente do carro. Olhou de um lado para outro e não viu nada. _

_Foi então que o carro começou a adquirir um arranhão igual ao das placas._

_Os dois encaram o lugar da onde vinha o arranhado. Mas ambos não viam ninguém._

_-Mas que diabos é isso? _

_-Rich, vamos! – implorou Lori assustada. _

_Daí o pneu foi furado. Lori gritou de pavor olhando para trás e vendo o vidro traseiro sendo trincado. Com isso ela gritou mais ainda..._

_Ela olha para frente e não vê mais Rich. Lori olha para todos os cantos totalmente apavorada. _

_-Rich? Rich! Não tem graça! Apareça! – olhou mais um pouco ao redor. – Se isso for uma brincadeira não tem nenhuma graça, me ouviu?_

_Como não ouve resposta ela trancou todas as portas do carro e fechou os vidros. Ficou olhando para frente totalmente ofegante de medo._

_O silêncio estava a apavorando... Então o silêncio foi cortado por algo em cima do carro. Lori gritou com todas as forças, mesmo sabendo que não seria ouvida naquele fim de mundo._

_Entretanto ela continuava gritando e ouvindo um barulho de corrente e de algo rangendo no teto do carro._

_Lori se agachou e percebendo que era inútil gritar parou, já um pouco mais calma. Respirou fundo vendo que o barulho tinha cessado um pouco._

_-Está bem, está bem... – se levantou e saiu correndo do carro sem olhar para trás... mas, quando já estava a uma certa distância a maldita curiosidade veio a tona e ao olhar para trás para ver o que era o barulho em cima do carro viu Rich pendurado de cabeça para baixo, todo cortado, enrolado numa corrente e totalmente ensangüentado. E pior, ele a encarava com seus olhos frios. _

_Lori gritou até não sentir mais que tinha garganta..._

_-FLASHBACK OFF-_

Sesshoumaru estava pensativo... Deveria realmente ter coisas interessantes no diário do pai...

Ele não deu a menor importância para isso quando era criança, afinal ele queria ser "normal" e não um menino que sabia o que poderia ter no escuro. Certa vez, quando criança, falou com seu pai que estava com medo e Inu no Taishou simplesmente lhe deu uma arma. Sesshoumaru poderia até saber o que tinha no escuro, mas apenas que o pai lhe dissesse para não ter medo que nada aconteceria a ele...

Inuyasha já achou divertido e perguntou se poderia atirar caso o bicho papão aparecesse. Ele sempre sentiu uma inveja do irmão caçula por ser tão descolado!

Sesshoumaru ficou tão perdido em lembranças e pensamentos que nem notou que o irmão tinha parado num posto de gasolina para abastecer o carro e comprar um monte de besteira que ele chamava de comida.

-Andamos muito?

Inuyasha estava encostado na frente do carro comendo batatinhas e tomando um refrigerante.

-Só um pouco... Tá a fim de comer alguma coisa?

-Só se for algo um pouco mais saudável... Se eu ficar comendo essas coisas que você diz ser comida vou acabar morrendo intoxicado.

-Larga de ser mulherzinha!

Sesshoumaru ia retrucar quando o celular do irmão tocou. Inuyasha atendeu ao telefone sorrindo para o irmão que não teve tempo de responder.

-Alô?

-Inuyasha Taishou?

-Sim? Quem fala? – falou mostrando interesse ao perceber ser uma voz feminina.

-Meu nome é Kelly, o pai de vocês já me ajudou num serviço aqui em Toscana.

-Certo. Em que podemos ajudar agora?

-Um garoto foi morto ao que parece por um cara invisível pendurado com uma corrente em cima do carro.

-Certo, vamos verificar. – pediu sério.

O irmão notou que era algum serviçinho para eles.

Inuyasha anotou as coordenadas e depois desligou o telefone.

-Para aonde? – perguntou Sesshoumaru entrando no carro seguido do irmão.

-Ankeny, Iowa.

-Qual o problema?

Inuyasha pegou o notebook e colocou no colo do irmão.

-Procure no Google, sobre "Misteriosa morte de um irmão da fraternidade", no jornal Plains Courier. Não vai dar para explicar tudo enquanto dirijo.

Enquanto Inuyasha ia ligando o carro e dando partida, Sesshoumaru procurou e leu o caso.

-Foi na 9 Mile Road... E a pessoa que estava com ele descreve o assassino como invisível... Tá, e daí?

-Pode ser algo interessante.

-Ou nada! O bandido pode ter tido tempo suficiente para matar e fugir.

-E como você explica os arranhões?

-Que arranhões?

-Leia mais embaixo.

Sesshoumaru desceu um pouco mais a página e leu. A pessoa que conseguiu sobreviver estava relatando para o jornal que tanto ela quanto o tal Rich ouviram barulho de algo arranhando umas placas e depois viram arranhando a lateral do carro.

Inuyasha percebeu que o irmão se calou e sorriu.

-E então? Convenceu-se?

-Tá, ta... Vamos dar uma olhada.

Com isso Inuyasha acelerou o carro.

Eles chegaram e foram direto para a irmandade da qual o Rich participava.

Quando estacionaram o carro tinha um garoto lavando o carro que parou o que fazia para observá-los.

-Soubemos que tem vaga... – começou Sesshoumaru. – Gostaríamos de entrar para a irmandade.

O garoto sorriu e apontou para dentro da casa com a cabeça.

-Terceiro andar à esquerda.

-Obrigado.

Os dois seguiram o caminho dado e encontraram um garoto pitando o corpo todo.

E ele vendo que os novos visitantes não entenderam nada explicou:

-Hoje teremos jogo. Alias, poderiam me ajudar a pintar aqui atrás?

-Ah sim. Meu irmão é o artista. Faz coisas incríveis com o pincel! – falou Inuyasha sentando na poltrona.

Sesshoumaru faltou matar o irmão, mas foi ajudar o menino.

-E então... Ficamos sabendo sobre o pequeno acidente que aconteceu com um garoto que morava aqui... – começou Inuyasha foleando uma revista.

-Sobre o Rich? É... ele era uma cara legal.

-Ele estava com alguém? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Não só alguém. Lori Soreson.

Sesshoumaru fez cara de quem não fazia a menor idéia de a quem ele estava se referindo.

Inuyasha resolveu por perguntar:

-Quem é esse Lori Soreson? – depois deu uma olhadela nas costas do menino. – Não passou em tudo. Aí embaixo, atrás.

Sesshoumaru só fez cara de "Tá de gozação comigo?". E Inuyasha só sorriu triunfante.

O menino, conhecido como Murfh, voltou com o assunto.

-Ela é uma caloura. É da cidade. Super gostosa. E olhem só, ela é filha do reverendo.

Inuyasha se mostrou interessado.

-Poderia nos dizer de qual igreja?

Logo que souberam qual era foram direto para lá.

Quando estavam entrando na igreja o tal reverendo pai da tal Lori estava fazendo uma homenagem ao falecido Rich.

Sesshoumaru entrou silenciosamente, ao contrário do irmão que fez questão de deixar a porta dar um baque e todos se virarem para trás. Inuyasha só olhou para o irmão com cara de "Foi mal!".

Os dois foram se sentar e deixaram com que o reverendo terminasse com a sua homenagem.

-A perda de um jovem é particularmente trágica. Uma vida não vivida é o mais triste dos passamentos. – Sesshoumaru reparou que uma garota não parava de encará-lo. Sugeriu que devia ser a tal Lori, pois estava sentada na frente. – Por favor, vamos orar. Pela paz, pela orientação e pelo poder de proteger os nossos filhos.

Todos abaixaram a cabeça de acordo com que o reverendo ia falando. Inuyasha continuava a encarar o nada a sua frente quando Sesshoumaru lhe deu um cutucão para imitar os outros.

Finalizada a missa todos começaram a se retirar e quando se encontravam todos lá fora, os irmãos Taishou foram falar com a tal garota que encarará Sesshoumaru.

-Você é a Lori? – perguntou Sesshy simpático.

-Sim.

-Meu nome é Sesshoumaru. E este é o meu irmão, Inuyasha.

-Oi. – respondeu Inuyasha galante.

-Nós nos transferirmos para a universidade. – continuou Sesshoumaru ignorando o sorriso de flerte do irmão.

-Eu os vi lá dentro.

-Não queremos incomodá-la. Ficamos sabendo do que houve.

-Lamentamos muito. – falou Inu.

-Imagino pelo que deve estar passando...

O reverendo se aproximou da filha que logo foi apresentando os rapazes.

-Pai, estes são Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. São alunos novos.

O reverendo acenou com a cabeça como comprimento.

Inuyasha já foi se adiantando.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor. Vou lhe dizer, foi um sermão inspirador.

-Muito obrigado. – respondeu o reverendo sorrindo. – É muito bom conhecer jovens abertos à mensagem de Deus.

Inuyasha fez um gesto mudo para que o reverendo o acompanhe-se.

-Ouça, somo novos por aqui e estamos procurando por um grupo paroquial.

Sesshoumaru aproveitando a deixa de ficar sozinho com Lori foi logo fazendo perguntas.

-Diga-me, Lori, o que a polícia esta dizendo?

-Bem, eles não têm muitas pistas. Acho que me culpam por causa disso.

-O que quer dizer?

-A minha história. Fiquei tão assustada, acho que imaginei coisas.

-Não significa que não fosse verdade.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo e ela soltou um sorriso tímido.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se encontravam em uma biblioteca para ver se encontravam pistas.

-Acredita nela? – perguntou Inu.

-Acredito.

-É, e ela é gostosa. – sorriu safado.

-Não cara, há algo nos olhos dela... E pelo amor de Deus Inuyasha não estamos aqui para discutir a anatomia dela!

-Tá, calma! Foi só uma observação.

-E ouça só isso, ela ouviu arranhões no teto do carro. Achou o corpo sangrando suspenso sobre o carro.

Como os dois estavam andando entre as estantes, Inuyasha pareceu pensar e parou quase fazendo o irmão tropeçar nele.

-Corpo suspenso, hm? Parece...

-Eu sei. A lenda do Homem Gancho.

-É famosa. Acha que estamos lidando com o Homem Gancho?

-Todas as lendas urbanas tem uma fonte. Um lugar de origem.

-E os arranhões, os furos nos pneus e o assassino invisível?

-Hm... Talvez ele não seja um homem. E se for um tipo de espírito?

Inuyasha ficou pensativo, mas optaram por pesquisar. Sentaram-se numa mesa vazia e meio isolada para poderem discutir melhor sobre o assunto.

A bibliotecária depois de alguns minutos levou para eles uma caixa com registros de prisões.

-Aqui está. Registros de prisões que datam desde 1851.

Inuyasha fez uma cara meio apavorada por ver duas caixas com um monte de arquivo. Tentou até dar uma assopradinha para tirar a poeira, porém acabou dando uma tossida.

-Obrigado. – falou com a mulher.

-Não há de que. – respondeu sorrindo e se retirando.

Ele voltou a encarar a caixa. Sesshoumaru passou a mão na tampa para ver tamanha poeira tinha.

-Então foi assim que passou 4 anos de sua vida? – perguntou Inu com cara de entediado.

Sesshy só riu.

-Bem-vindo à educação universitária.

ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS

Inu tava quase dormindo no meio das pastas. Tava com cara de sono e até então não tinha achado nada. Sesshy optou por ficar em pé andando de um lado para outro.

Depois de tantas horas...

-Ei, ouça isto. – falou Sesshy. –"Em 1862, um pastor chamado Jacob Carnes (N/A: para quem gosta de crepúsculo eu JURO que não tirei de lá xD tava no seriado!) foi preso por assassinato. – o caçula se levantou para se juntar ao irmão. – Ficou tão bravo com a zona do meretrício no centro da cidade que em uma noite matou 13 prostitutas. Algumas das moças foram encontradas na cama com lençóis cheio de sangue. Outras, suspensas em árvores como um aviso contra o pecado da carne."

Inuyasha pareceu se interessar por um papel que estava por trás do que o irmão estava lendo.

-E isto? A arma do crime? O cara perdeu a mão em um acidente. Colocou um gancho de prata no lugar.

O gancho que estava no papel era longo e tinha pendurado uma cruz "†" por duas correntes.

Sesshy soltou um riso seco.

-Veja onde isto aconteceu.

-9 Mile Road.

-Onde o universitário morreu.

Inu riu.

-Bom trabalho, Dr. Venkman (N/A: não me perguntem, não faço idéia de quem seja xD). Vamos dar uma olhada.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da cidade o reverendo deixava sua filha na irmandade feminina.

Ao para o carro um silêncio se fez e Lori começou.

-Sei que é a primeira vez que mora sozinho, desde que a mamãe morreu.

-Não é isso. Eu me preocupo com você.

-Pai, há 22 garotas lá! – apontou para casa. – Estou segura...

-É com isso que me preocupo! Acha que não sei o que acontece lá?

-Precisamos discutir isso de novo? Sou adulta! Posso viver a minha vida, ok?

-Ou seja, beber e sair com a sua colega de quarto.

-Sou adulta. Sei me cuidar. Boa noite. – Lori saiu do carro enfurecida.

O pai ficou gritando da janela.

-Lori! Lori! Volte aqui!

Ela subiu resmungando baixinho e deu boa noite as meninas que passaram por ela.

Daí ela foi parando devagar e olhou para a parede que tinha um arranhão. Balançou a cabeça como se não fosse nada demais e continuou o seu trajeto até a porta do quarto logo a frente.

Ao entrar no quarto ia acender a luz, mas notou que a sua colega de quarto estava dormindo e então desistiu.

-Taylor, está acordada? (N/A: querida, se ela está com os olhos fechados e a luz apagada eu acho que não hein...)

Percebendo que não em fim (N/A: uma hora a ficha cai gente) foi no banheiro escovar os dentes e se trocar.

Já no meio da estrada a exatas 9 Miles Road se encontravam os irmãos Taishou fazendo o trabalho deles.

Inuyasha estacionou o carro exatamente aonde o tal Rich tinha parado. Saíram do carro para observar o local... E também não sabiam que estavam sendo observados.

Foram para trás do carro e Inu abriu o porta malas, para em seguida Inuyasha pegar uma espingarda e entregar ao irmão.

-Ai está.

Sesshy pegou, mas não deixou de olhar ao redor.

-Se for um espírito, chumbo grosso não adiantará nada.

-É. Por isso iremos usar balas de sal grosso.

-Humf. Sal é um inibitório de espíritos.

-Yeah. Não vai matá-lo, mas vai diminuir o seu ritmo.

-Muito bom.

-Papai e você pensaram nisso?

-Eu já disse. Não precisa de diploma para ser gênio. – brincou piscando um olho.

Eles estavam a meio caminho de entrar na mata quando ouviram barulhos de passos e pararam. Prepararam as espingardas para atirar (N/A: é claro né? não dava para fazer outra coisa com ela... mentira dá sim, para dar coronhada...).

-Aqui, aqui... – apontou Inuyasha.

Uma sombra se mexia no meio das folhas, meio que parou, mas depois começou a se aproximar com mais pressa...

-Abaixem a arma! Agora! – gritou um policial.

Os dois levaram um susto, pois REALMENTE não esperavam _aquilo_.

-Ponham as mãos na cabeça!

Sesshoumaru largou a arma e obedeceu ao policial. Inuyasha levantou as mãos.

-Certo! Certo! – falou Inu.

-De joelhos. Vamos, agora! De joelhos! – gritava o policial com uma arma na mão.

Sem escolhas eles obedeceram.

-Deitem-se no chão! Vamos, deitem!

De volta para a irmandade...

Lori se preparava para dormir. Desligou a luz do abajur e depois puxou o edredom se acomodando na cama.

O que ela mal sabia era que, após ela se deitar atrás da porta do quarto que ela deixou aberta se encontrava um cara com um gancho na mão...

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. AVISO

Olá pessoas!

e não se preocupem este não é um aviso dizendo que vou largar a fic xD

é só para avisar que o capítulo a seguir vai ter mudanças de cenas constantes para dar o efeito da história ^^

ahh e também peço que me digam que se desde o 1° cap você estão conseguindo acompanhar e processar essas cenas ou se está ficando muito confuso :S

é que de acordo com os episódios as cenas vão mudando de uma hora para outra e para dar o "tchãn" na hora...

eu estou fazendo o possível para ficar um pouco mais claro e dando bastantes "enters" entre os parágrafos para vocês notam a mudança de cena :)

vou responder as reviews no próximo capítulo que já tá quase saindo do forno, já tô no finalzinho dele ^^

beiiijos! Bad Little Angel


	6. Hook Man Part II

**Yeahhhhhhhh! Não morri! \o/**

**Então, espero que não esteja confuso .**

**por que esse lance de mudança de tempos e personagens me deixou meia zonza X-X**

**e nao liguem para os erros gramáticais pq nem dei para a revisar antes de postar!**

**entao esse cap acabou de sair do forno! XD**

**Quanto as reviews:**

**Suzy Lindaa Flouer:**_ tenso né menina? :S_

_ahsuashaushasuahsaushaush danadinhaaa! querendo o sesshy só para vc néeeee? xD_

_então consegui aos poucos porque ver e escrever ao mesmo tempo é muiiiiiiiiito tenso ._

_mas em fim consegui terminar essa part para vcs! ;)_

_faculdade é uma coisa de loco nee? :/_

_é ruim pacas quando os professores cismam de ter que ser em manuscrito ¬¬_

_bem, espero que goste dessa continuação *-*_

_beijin!_

**Ayame Gawaine:** _acorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrda menina! (ana maria braga made on)_

_então, acho que a segunda profissão do cara era açougueiro U.U_

_só isso explica ;S_

_hahahahahahahaha_

_então, tá ae o cap para vc ver se eles descobriram a tempo hohohohohoho_

_divirta-se! :)_

_beijin!_

**Tenmaa Tsukamotooo:** _ownn brigada ^^_

_espere que continue gostando ;)_

_supernaturallll *-*_

_mais uma fã o/o/o/_

_hehehe_

_beaj!_

**Nathi Duarte:** _gostou mesmo do suspense? *-*_

_pois é faculdade é um modo de penitencia -'_

_eu fui arranjando aos poucos, pq escrever e ver a serie ao mesmo tempo e modificar umas coisinhas é mtooooooo cansativo ._

_mas em fim conseguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_ahh, quanto a elas nao se preocupe! ^^_

_logo logo elas apareceram ;)_

_brigada linda! *-*_

_beijin!_

**Mely-Chan:** _hmmmmmmmmmm danadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :p_

_ahduahduahdaudhaudhaudhauda_

_sou mal nao D:_

_postei hoje em homenagem a morte do tio osama xDD_

_ja ja elas vao aparecer *-*_

_hahahahaha_

_namo exigengente xDD_

_beijin!_

**_flor de liz:_**_ muito bom ver gente nova por aqui \o/_

_podexá!_

_ta ae mais um cap ;)_

_beaj!_

**DIVIRTAM-SE PEOPLE E DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA ME FAZER HAPPY *-*/**

* * *

No outro dia, podiam-se ouvir os pássaros cantando lá fora. Lori acordou ao perceber um cheiro estranho e foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos e o que viu com certeza ficaria em sua memória por um tempo. A cama de sua amiga, Taylor, estava inundada de sangue e pingava no chão formando uma larga poça avermelhada.

-Oh, meu Deus! – foi se sentando na cama desesperada. O corpo de Taylor estava imóvel e com os olhos, agora sem brilho, vidrados em algum lugar no nada. E Lori gritou até não sentir mais as cordas vocais.

Foi então que algo lhe chamou a atenção e parou de gritar. Na parede ao lado da cama de Taylor estava o seguinte escrito "NÃO ESTÁ FELIZ POR NÃO TER ACENDIDO A LUZ". Foi então que ela se levantou da cama correndo e gritando por ajuda.

Não muito longe dali, os irmãos Taishou estavam saindo da delegacia depois de terem esclarecido "um pequeno problema".

-Salvei você! Convenci o xerife a só dar uma multa. Cara, sou o Matlock. – brincou Inuyasha.

-Mas como? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. Afinal os dois podiam estar armados, mas foi ele que apontou a arma na cara do policial, sem saber, claro.

-Eu lhe disse que era um calouro, e que estávamos dando um trote.

-E a espingarda?

-Disse que estava caçando fantasmas e espíritos são repelidos por sal grosso. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, o que para eles era, mas não para pessoas descrentes. – Trote típico da semana infernal.

-E ele acreditou? Ô.õ

-Bem, você parece um calouro idiota.

Sesshoumaru só fechou a cara.

Quando estavam chegando perto do carro. Três policiais saíram correndo da delegacia em direção a eles e os irmãos ficaram imóveis. Só voltaram ao normal quando perceberam que eles entraram em duas aviaturas da policia e estavam indo para outro local. Sesshoumaru notou que algo de errado com certeza aconteceu.

Inuyasha só entrou no carro e falou:

-Vamos lá.

Ao seguirem os policiais foram parar em frente a casa que era a república feminina. Lori estava sentada em uma ambulância meio em transe ainda, sem acreditar no que aconteceu. Mas viu quando os irmãos passaram em frente ao local.

O reverendo conversava com o policial dizendo que só queria levá-la para casa.

-Entendo reverendo, mas Lori está ligada a dois crimes. Não posso ignorar isso.

-Ouça aqui, prenda-a agora ou deixe-me levá-la para casa. – o reverendo deu uma vaga olhada na filha que estava com o olhar perdido.

-Ela terá de ser interrogada mais tarde.

-Obrigado. – o reverendo agradeceu e foi até a filha. – Querida, pode ir para casa. Está bem? Vamos.

Os irmãos pararam o carro a uma distancia razoável da casa. Logo desceram do carro, olharam para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém e depois entraram em um terreno que daria nos fundos da casa.

Ao chegaram no destino, eles ficaram escondidos vendo a movimentação.

-Por que o Homem Gancho viria aqui, tão longe de 9 Mile Road? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Talvez não esteja assombrando a cena do crime. Talvez seja outra coisa.

Eles foram andando devagar e encostados na parede para ninguém ver, porém duas garotas saiam da casa e eles rapidamente se encolheram na parede.

Inuyasha sorriu malandro.

-Cara, garotas da irmandade. Será que veremos uma briga de travesseiro? – falou todo safado.

Foi então que se virou para ver a opinião do irmão e se deu conta que ele tentava entrar na casa pela varanda e logo foi ajudá-lo. Sesshoumaru conseguiu entrar e enquanto esperava o irmão observava a cena ao seu redor. Inuyasha se juntou ao irmão.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de uma janela e tentou abri-la. Com sucesso.

Deu um sorrisinho e entrou na casa, Inuyasha olhou para os lados e "mergulhou" na janela.

-Desculpe. – disse ao se dar conta que quase caiu em cima do irmão.

-Fique quieto! – sussurrou Sesshoumaru.

-Eu ficar quieto? Fique quieto você! – sussurrou Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fechou a janela e Sesshoumaru foi ver em que parte da casa que eles estavam. Com muita sorte na cena do crime.

Um policial estava no quarto tirando umas fotos e vendo o local. E então saiu.

Os irmãos saíram do closet e entraram no quarto silenciosamente. Olharam para cama e depois para parede.

-"Não está feliz por não ter acendido a luz?" – leu Sesshy. – Isso está na lenda.

-É, clássico do Homem Gancho. Com certeza é um espírito. – falou Inu batendo com o dedo indicador no nariz, como se tivesse sentindo algum cheiro.

-É. Nunca senti um cheiro de ozônio tão forte.

Inuyasha foi na janela para ver se algum policial estava entrando.

-Ei, venha cá. – falou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha voltou para o lado do irmão.

-Isso não é familiar? – apontou para cruz que tinham visto no desenho do arquivo sobre o gancho que o pastor tinha feito para substituir a mão.

-É o mesmo símbolo. – falou Inu.

Os dois já se encontravam fora da casa, sentados no capô do carro e com uma Xerox do arquivo do gancho do pastor.

-Parece que estamos lidando com o espírito de Jacob Carnes.

-Vamos ao túmulo do cara, levar sal, queimar os ossos e acabar com ele.

-"Após a execução, Jacob Carnes enterrado no Cemitério Old North, em um túmulo sem identificação". – leu Sesshoumaru da Xerox.

-Legal. – falou Inuyasha com cara de entediado.

Eles se levantaram e foram para dentro do carro.

-Ok, sabemos quem é Jacob Carnes, mas não sabemos onde se manifestará e nem o por quê.

-Vou tentar adivinhar o porquê. Acho que a sua amiga Lori tem algo a ver com isso.

Sesshoumaru olhou na cara tipo "minha amiga?".

Mais a noite foram para uma festa que acontecia em uma república para ver se poderiam encontrar alguma coisa. Quer dizer, era isso que Sesshy pensava, Inuyasha já esperava encontrar outra coisa...

A casa estava cheia de universitários e Inuyasha estava se divertindo demais.

-Cara, escondeu isso de mim. Esse lance de faculdade é demais!

-Minha experiência não foi assim.

-Ah, deixe-me adivinhar. Biblioteca, só estudava e só tirava nota 10.

Sesshoumaru só concordou com a cabeça meio resignado.

-Que nerd. Muito bem, fez sua lição?

-Sim, estava me incomodando... Qual é a ligação do Homem Gancho com a Lori? Acho que descobri algo.

Ele desembrulhou um papel e entregou ao irmão.

-"1932, Sacerdote preso por assassinato." "1967, estudante de seminário detido em violência hippie.".

-Um padrão. Em ambos os casos, o sujeito era religioso que pregava contra a moralidade e se viu procurado pelos crimes que se dizia ser obra de uma força invisível. Mortes feitas, escute só, com um instrumento afiado.

-Qual a ligação com a Lori?

-Um homem religioso que prega abertamente contra a imoralidade? Exceto se, talvez, dessa vez, em vez de salvar a cidade toda ele esteja tentando salvar a filha.

-Reverendo Sorenson. – concluiu Inuyasha com cara de quem compreendeu. Ele está invocando o espírito?

-Talvez. Ou sabe com um poltergeist assombra uma pessoa e não um local?

-O espírito prende-se às emoções do reverendo, alimentando-se delas.

-Sem o reverendo saber.

-De qualquer jeito, fique de olho na Lori hoje à noite.

-E você?

Inuyasha pareceu pensar quando uma loira de um corpo esbelto se insinuava para ele encostada à mesa de sinuca. Mas ele respirou fundo.

-Eu vou ver se acho aquele túmulo não identificado. – ele olhou de novo para loira e fez uma cara de lamentação ao se virar para sair de lá antes que mudasse de idéia.

Inuyasha se encontrava no cemitério a procura do tal túmulo. Ele estava com uma lanterna, a pá, gasolina e o sal. Ele saiu andando entre os túmulos até achar o que ele procurava. Foi então que ele ouviu um barulho e parou, olhou para os lados e não viu nada. Mesmo relutante ele continuou andando e procurando lápide por lápide...

-Aqui está. – falou ao achar o túmulo e se dirigir a ele. O que o fez reconhecer o túmulo? A cruz.

Do outro lado da cidade Sesshoumaru se diria a casa de Lori. E ao parar na frente desta, pode ver filha e pai discutindo.

Voltando ao cemitério, Inu cavava com todas as forças o túmulo do tal pastor.

-Muito bem, da próxima vez eu ficarei vigiando a casa das garotas. – falou bufando de cansaço e jogando mais terra para fora. Até que chegou ao caixão feito de madeira que foi facilmente aberto com a pá. –Olá, pastor.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na beirada da escada do jardim e pode perceber que Lori se aproximava por trás.

-Eu o vi lá de cima. – falou ela. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou sentando ao seu lado.

-Ahm... Estou vigiando este lugar. Estava preocupado.

-Comigo?

-Sim, desculpe.

-Ah, na boa. – disse sorrindo. (N/A: QUE MENINA NÃO ESTARIA?) – Já liguei para a polícia.

Os dois se encararam e riram.

-Não sério, acho você uma graça. – ela falou com um sorriso meigo. – Por isso, deve fugir de mim o mais rápido possível.

-Por que diz isso?

-Parece que estou amaldiçoada. Pessoas ao meu redor estão morrendo.

Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo.

-Acho que sei como se sente.

Inuyasha preparava as coisas para jogar no túmulo. Primeiro, foi o sal e depois a gasolina.

-Adeus, pastor. – falou jogando o fósforo nos ossos.

Lori e Sesshoumaru continuavam conversando.

-Ninguém mais falará comigo. Exceto você. – falou ela mexendo nervosamente com as mãos. –O xerife acha que sou suspeita. E sabe o que meu pai dirá? "Ore, tenha fé.". O que ele sabe sobre fé?

-Já ouvi vocês brigando.

-Ele está vendo uma mulher. Uma mulher casada! Acabei de descobrir. Ela vai a igreja com o marido, conheço os filhos dela. E ele fala comigo sobre religião? Sobre moralidade? Por um lado, faça o que quiser e seja feliz. Mas ele me ensinou, criou, para acreditar que se fizer algo errado, será punido. Não sei mais no que pensar.

Sesshoumaru ouviu cada palavra dela sem interromper. Deu um sorriso de conforto e ela o abraçou. Ele, claro, um cavalheiro retribuiu... Mas ele não contava que ela desse uma distância entre eles para logo beijá-lo. Sesshoumaru retribuiu, afinal ele não estava fazendo nada de errado e não estava traindo ninguém... Sem contar que ele é HOMEM e FILHO DE DEUS! Mas esse filho de Deus lembrou-se de uma coisa e parou o que estava fazendo dando uma distancia entre ele e ela.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Lori, não posso.

-É alguém que perdeu? – Sesshoumaru realmente havia perdido a Kagura. Não tinham chances juntos com a vida que ele levava... – Sinto muito.

Sesshoumaru não teve tempo de responder, pois o pai dela havia aberto a porta.

-Lori. Entre, por favor.

-Entrarei quando _eu _quiser!

Foi então que o Homem Gancho apareceu por trás do pai dela e fincou o gancho em seu ombro, o puxou com tudo para dentro da casa e fechou a porta.

Sesshoumaru sem pensar duas vezes pegou a arma com munição de sal e foi arranjar um jeito de entrar na casa. E ele conseguiu pela porta dos fundos.

Olhou para os lados e nem sinal do pai de Lori, foi então que ouviu.

-Não! Não, por favor! – a voz do reverendo vinha do andar de cima. – Por favor, não!

Ele subiu as escadas correndo e chegou a tempo de ver uma porta sendo fechada com toda força. Seguiu até ela e abriu com um chute.

Bem a tempo viu o pai de Lori no chão e o Homem Gancho se preparando para enterrar com tudo o gancho em seu estômago.

-Não, não, não! – gritava o reverendo.

Sesshy atirou no espírito e fez um buraco no meio do corpo e depois ele sumiu.

Lori subiu as escadas correndo.

-Papai! Papai!

Passou direto por Sesshoumaru e se ajoelhou ao lado do pai.

-Tudo bem. Papai, tudo bem.

Sesshoumaru levou o pai de Lori para o hospital. E lá teve que dar seu depoimento para a polícia do que tinha acontecido.

-Estávamos só conversando. Ai, o pai da Lori saiu e ele apareceu.

-Um homem enorme. Carregando uma arma, um gancho.

-Sim, senhor.

-Você já o viu antes?

-Não, senhor.

-Rapaz, parece que toda vez que me viro, vejo você. Sugiro que não se meta em encrenca.

-Sim, senhor.

Inuyasha tentava passar para falar com o irmão, mas dois policiais o impediam.

-Espere rapaz!

-Tudo bem. Estou com ele. – disse apontando para Sesshy. – É meu irmão... Ei, mano!

Tanto Sesshy quanto o policial se viraram.

-Deixe-o passar. – falou o policial.

-Valeu. – falou Inuyasha para os dois que tentavam o impedir e depois o liberaram.

-Pode ir. – falou o policial ao Sesshoumaru que logo foi ao encontro do irmão.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Sim.

-O que aconteceu?

-O Homem Gancho.

-Você o viu?

-Pode crer. Porque não queimou os ossos dele?

-Eu queimei. Era o espírito de Jacob Carnes, você tem certeza?

-Parecia-se muito com ele. Não é só isso. Acho que não está se prendendo ao reverendo.

-Ora, mas é claro! O cara não mandaria o Homem Gancho atrás de si mesmo.

-Acho que ele se prende a Lori. Ontem ela descobriu que o pai esta tendo um caso.

-E daí?

-Ela está brava. Brava com a imoralidade da coisa. Foi criada para acreditar que quem fez algo errado será punido.

-Certo, ela está em conflito. E o espírito de Carnes está se prendendo às emoções reprimidas dela. Talvez esteja acertando as contas para ela?

-Isso. O Rich pega pesado, a Taylor tenta fazê-la ir à festa e o pai tem um caso.

-Não me deixe irritar essa garota. – disse pensativo. – Mas eu queimei os ossos. Enterrei-os em sal. Por que isso não o parou?

-Deve ter esquecido algo. – Sesshy colocou a mão no queixo pensando.

-Não, queimei tudo no caixão.

-Pegou o gancho? – perguntou Sesshoumaru como se uma lâmpada tivesse acendido em sua cabeça.

-O gancho?

-Era arma do crime. De certo modo, fazia parte dele.

-Assim como os ossos, o gancho é uma fonte do seu poder.

-Se acharmos o gancho...

-... Acabamos com o Homem Gancho.

-Exatamente.

HORAS MAIS TARDE

E lá estavam eles de novo na biblioteca pesquisando mais sobre o Homem Gancho. A mesa em que eles estavam estava empanturrada de livros.

-Aqui a algo, acho. – disse Inu tirando a caneta na boca. – Livro de registros, Penitenciária Iowa State. "Jacob Carnes. Bens pessoais e sua disposição".

-Fala algo sobre o gancho?

Inuyasha fez um sinal para que ele esperasse ler mais um pouco.

-Sim, talvez. "Após a execução, todos seus pertences serão devolvidos à Casa de Oração do Prisioneiro, ligada à Igreja St. Barnabus."

-Não é lá que o pai da Lori prega?

-É.

-Onde a Lori mora? – disse como se a ficha tivesse caído.

-Vai ver é por isso que ele anda assombrando o reverendo e a filha dele.

-Se o gancho estiver lá, não acha que alguém teria visto? Um gancho de prata cheio de sangue? – Sesshoumaru falou meio incrédulo.

-Vamos verificar os registros da igreja.

Os dois se levantaram e foram procurar. Não demorou muito para Sesshy achar e começar a folhear o livro, até que encontrou o que queria.

- "St. Barnabus, doações, 1862. Recebido: um gancho de prata da penitenciária estadual. Refundido." – falou Sesshy. – Eles derreteram. Transformaram em outra coisa. – falou balançando a cabeça sem acreditar.

Inuyasha que estava lendo outro livro encostado na parede ficou pensativo e depois fechou o livro.

-Então vamos descobrir.

Os dois se levantaram as pressas para evitar mais mortes.

Do estacionamento seguiram para a igreja e ao chegarem lá saíram do carro olhando para os lados.

-Não podemos arriscar. Qualquer coisa de prata vai para o fogo. – disse Sesshy.

-Concordo.

-Bem, a Lori ta no hospital e então vamos arrombara porta.

-Certo, pode escolher.

-Eu fico com a casa, afinal não sabemos em qual dos locais está o "gancho".

-Está bem.

Inuyasha seguiu para a igreja e Sesshoumaru para a casa.

Antes que o irmão pudesse se afastar mais Inuyasha o chamou.

-Ei! – Sesshoumaru se virou. – Não mexa na gaveta de calcinhas, ok?

Sesshoumaru se virou e continuou andando até a casa. Inuyasha riu e foi para a igreja.

Inuyasha se dirigiu direto para a parte da igreja aonde tinha um tipo de "forno" que colocava carvão e coloca o ambiente agradável no inverno. E era no porão.

Tudo que ele tinha achado de prata estava tacando dentro do "forno" de ferro.

Até que ouviu um barulho na escada e se virou para logo ver que era o seu irmão trazendo uma enorme sacola.

-Peguei tudo que era de prata.

-É melhor prevenir do que remediar. – brincou Inuyasha.

Inuyasha abriu a sacola e começou a tacar as coisas no "forno".

Sesshoumaru ouviu um barulho no andar de cima e cutucou o irmão a tempo de verem a madeira se rangendo diante do peso da pessoa.

-Ande. Ande. – disse Sesshoumaru andando rápido e subindo as escadas.

Inuyasha o seguiu e preparou a arma.

Os dois abriram a porta do porão cautelosamente e viram uma pessoa ajoelhada no banco da igreja. Lori.

Inuyasha abaixou a arma e apontou a cabeça para Sesshoumaru ir até lá.

E ele foi andando calmamente e ao chegar perto dela.

-Lori.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou surpresa.

-O que foi? – rebateu ele com outra pergunta e ignorando a dela.

-Quero entender o que está acontecendo. Por quê? Agora eu sei e estou orando pedindo perdão.

-Perdão por quê? – se sentando ao lado dela.

-Não vê? Sou culpada de tudo isso. Li sobre os anjos vingadores na Bíblia.

-Acredite esse cara não é um anjo.

-Eu estava brava com o meu pai. Parte de mim queria puni-lo. Ai, ele veio e puniu o meu pai.

-A culpa não é sua.

-É, sim. Não sei como, mas é. Matei o Rich. A Taylor também. Quase matei meu pai!

Enquanto Lori se lamentava e se acusava uma sombra se formava e desmanchava... Só ia se aproximando deles. Mas ambos não tinham reparado isso.

-Lori...

-Agora eu consigo ver. Eles não mereciam ser punidos... Mas eu sim.

Foi então que Sesshoumaru ouviu um barulho que encerrou a conversa. Ele se levantou olhando para os lados. As velas foram apagadas.

Logo ele já tinha sacado o que tava para acontecer.

-Vamos, precisamos ir.

Lori sem pestanejar se levantou e foi junto com ele.

Assim que Sesshy abriu a porta da igreja para sair o Homem Gancho estava parado ali prestes a descer seu gancho sobre eles, mas Sesshy foi mais rápido e fechou rapidamente a porta, sendo ela o alvo.

-Vá! – gritou para Lori.

Lori gritou de pavor.

Sesshoumaru percebendo que ela tava em choque a puxou pela mão e saiu correndo com ela.

-Vamos!

Eles saíram correndo pela igreja e foram parar em outra sala. Sesshy empurrou Lori na sua frente e quando ele foi se virar deu de cara com o Homem Gancho.

Que foi acertá-lo, mas ele desviou a tempo. Só que o fantasma não desistiu e tentava acertá-lo a qualquer custo.

Lori não acreditava no que estava vendo.

Porém foi tomada por uma valentia que saiu correndo e quando foi se virar não percebeu que o fantasma apareceu atrás dela e estava prestes a enfiar o gancho em seu corpo.

-Não! – gritou Sesshy se enfiando na frente dela e sendo atingido no braço.

Morrendo de dor ele não teve tempo para reagir quando o Homem Gancho puxou Lori pelo casaco e saiu arrastando-a pela igreja. Foi então que ele parou de súbito e ela não sabia mais onde ele estava.

Sesshoumaru levantou e saiu correndo até ela.

-Vamos! – ajudando-a a se levantar. - Tudo bem?

-Sim.

Entretanto o Homem Gancho foi mais rápido e apareceu do lado dos dois e atingiu com tudo na cara do Sesshoumaru que voou longe e atingiu uma estante que caiu em cima dele.

Lori não conseguia se levantar sair se arrastando pelo chão encarando o fantasma que apontava o gancho para ela.

Sesshoumaru conseguiu se levantar com dificuldade e foi para trás do fantasma pensando em distraí-lo.

Inuyasha apareceu correndo pelo corredor com a arma apontada para o fantasma.

-Sesshy! Pule!

Sesshoumaru sem pensar duas vezes se abaixou e Inu atirou nas costas do fantasma que logo desapareceu com o tiro.

Inuyasha olhou ao redor.

-Achei que tínhamos pegado toda a prata.

-Eu também. – respondeu o caçula.

-Por que ele está aqui então?

-Vai ver algo nos escapou...

Foi então que os dois começaram a procurar com os olhos. O Taishou mais velho foi olhar para trás e se deparou com um colar de prata no pescoço da Lori.

-Lori, aonde arranjou essa corrente?

-O meu pai me deu.

-Onde o seu pai a conseguiu? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Disse que era uma herança da igreja. – disse meio perdida.

-É de prata? – perguntou Sesshoumaru bufando de dor já.

-Sim.

E ele sem pensar arrancou a corrente e jogou para o irmão que estava em pé.

Inuyasha após pegar a corrente ouviu o barulho de algo arranhando a parede e se virou.

Cada hora ele arranhava uma parede e todos estavam observando.

Inuyasha agiu rápido.

-Sesshoumaru. – chamou pelo irmão e jogou a arma para ele com algumas balas de sal junto.

Inuyasha saiu correndo para o porão e Sesshoumaru começou a atirar.

Inuyasha desceu as escadas correndo e foi logo jogando a corrente no fogo com sal. E esperou que desse certo. Dessa vez.

Ainda no andar de cima Sesshoumaru acabou com as balas e foi recarregar a arma com dificuldade por causa do braço. Após ter conseguido se virou para atirar, todavia o fantasma foi mais rápido e jogou a arma longe. Os dois se encontravam encurralados na parede.

No porão Inuyasha já estava impaciente porque a corrente não derretia! Foi então que atiçou mais o fogo e o efeito foi instantâneo. Desde o pingente até a corrente começaram a derreter e Inuyasha sorriu perante a vitória.

Lori não podia acreditar _mesmo _no que estava vendo na sua frente. Já estava até aceitando a morte quando reparou que o gancho do homem começou a derreter e ele todo estava pegando fogo, logo virando pó em seguida.

Inuyasha voltou a aparecer correndo para ver se tava tudo bem.

Vendo que os dois estavam bem sorriu em alívio.

Mais um trabalho em sucedido.

No outro dia policiais estavam na igreja investigando. Um deles falava com Inuyasha.

-Você também o viu? O homem com o gancho?

-Sim, eu já disse. Todos nós vimos. Lutamos com ele e ele fugiu.

-E foi só isso?

-Sim, só isso. – falou soando convincente.

O policial o deu uma encarada.

-Ouça, você e o seu irmão...

-Não se preocupe. Vamos embora. – falou já indo em direção ao Impala.

Na ambulância estava Sesshy com o braço enfaixado. Lori foi até ele.

-Vai ficar bem?

-Sim. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

Inuyasha entrou no carro e ficou olhando os dois pelo retrovisor. E enquanto esperava mandava uma mensagem pelo celular para a Kelly dizendo que o serviço estava feito.

-Ainda não sei o que aconteceu... Mas sei que salvou a minha vida. Do meu pai também. Obrigada por isso. – falou sorrindo.

E então um silêncio permaneceu entre eles. Inuyasha do carro sorriu de lado.

-Vamos lá garanhão! Ta esperando o que para dar um beijo nela?

Então Sesshy apenas sorriu e saiu andando em direção ao carro. Inuyasha ficou muito desapontado com o irmão.

Quando ele entrou no carro o caçula se virou para ele.

-Podemos ficar.

Sesshoumaru só balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Inuyasha deu partida no carro e acelerou, pois não via à hora de chegar na casa do Miouga.


	7. Pequenos Imprevistos

**Hola!**

**Eu não morri, mas a minha net sim ¬¬ entao ja viram neee? tive que levar meu pc até para formatar pq tava com suspeita de virus e por isso que nao entrava na net D:**

**Em fim, só agora eu tenho a minha net!**

**Bem, já vou avisando que estou escrevendo o cap 5!**

**e vou responder as reviews!**

**Nathi Duarte: **_ai que bom que amou *-*_

_hohohohoho por que sera? ahsuashausahsuahsaushasu_

_beaj!_

**Ayame Gawaine:** _ahsuashaushausahsuas mutcho esperta ela!_

_realmente, eles formam A dupla! *-*_

_acho que vc vai gostar desse ;)_

_beaj!_

**Suzy Lindaa Flouer:**_ muito tenso ._

_ mas conseguiiiiiii! o/_

_beaj!_

**BOA LEITURA PESSOAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Um Pequeno Imprevisto

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estavam em silêncio. Mas não era incomodo... Estavam apenas pensativos...

O caminho para casa do Miouga estava sendo muito turbulento! Após saírem da cidade de Lori tiveram que "matar" mais uns dois fantasmas em outras cidades. Inuyasha já estava morrendo de fome e Sesshoumaru não parava de pesquisar no notebook sobre demônios.

Sesshoumaru chegou a pensar no pai, mas logo parou também. A prioridade agora era pegar o diário dele e saber mais sobre o tal demônio que matou a mãe deles.

Inuyasha reparou que a gasolina do carro tava acabando.

-Teremos de fazer uma breve parada.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu Sesshoumaru sem tirar os olhos da tela do notebook.

-Nerd.

-Não sou nerd por querer ter mais conhecimento sobre o que matou a nossa mãe.

-Mesmo assim você ainda é um nerd.

Eles entraram em uma cidade que estava totalmente deserta.

-Fala sério. Achamos um trabalho para fazer sem nem ao menor procurar? – resmungou Sesshoumaru.

-Eles podem estar reunidos em algum lugar... Para ver algum jogo... Ou mulheres tirando a roupa... – falou sorrindo.

-Você é um depravado isso sim!

Inuyasha estacionou o Impala no posto e esperou que alguém viesse atendê-lo. Nada.

-Cidade fantasma? – sugeriu para o irmão mais velho que ainda tava no carro.

-Talvez.

Eis então que surge um cara.

-Abastecer?

Inuyasha só afirmou com a cabeça.

-Onde estão as pessoas dessa cidade? – perguntou Sesshoumaru saindo do carro.

-Aqui já foi uma cidade meu jovem. Coisas foram acontecendo e as pessoas foram se mudando... Algumas nem saem mais de casa.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços.

-O que andou acontecendo?

Sesshoumaru já se encontrava do lado do irmão para ouvir a resposta.

-Pragas de todos os tipos. É como se o apocalipse estivesse perto. – o cara acabou de abastecer e Sesshoumaru o pagou.

-Do tipo, sapos, gafanhotos, água que virou sangue?... – sugeriu Sesshy.

-Olha você também leu a Bíblia! – brincou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru só lançou o olhar para o irmão.

-Quem não sabe das sete pragas do Egito?

Inuyasha parou de rir.

O cara se sentou na cadeira que tinha ali perto.

-Pode ser tipo as sete pragas, mas foram coisas bem piores que aconteceram aqui. Mulheres virgens que foram tiradas de suas famílias, homens que serviram ao exercito foram levados e outras pessoas simplesmente adquiriram doenças sem cura.

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar.

-Isso ainda acontece? – pergunta o caçula.

-Muito pouco. Quase não tem mais pessoas aqui mesmo.

Inuyasha se vira para o irmão.

-Acha que devemos ficar?

-Sim. – então Sesshy olha para o cara. – Podia me dizer se aqui tem algum hotel ou pousada?

-Ah sim, seguindo reto aqui você irá encontrar. Mas vocês têm certeza de que querem ficar?

Os dois assentiram com a cabeça e entraram no carro depois.

Sesshoumaru já foi logo dizendo a sua opinião assim que entraram no carro.

-Não é fantasma.

-Não mesmo. Nada que eles façam precisa matar tanta gente assim.

-Então o que pode ser?

-Temos poucas sugestões...

Sesshoumaru parou para pensar um pouco.

-Vampiros.

-O que? – perguntou Inuyasha meio incrédulo.

-Ora, lidamos com todos os tipos de criaturas Inuyasha! Agora vai dar uma de "eu não acredito nisso"?

-Meus olhos já viram de tudo irmão. Não tem como não acreditar em alguma coisa... Só que é muito raro os vampiros darem as caras.

-Porém não podemos descartar essa possibilidade.

Inuyasha parou o carro no estacionamento da pousada. Ao saírem do carro discretamente eles colocaram armas e tudo que era possível dentro da mochila deles.

A casa da pousada era simples e pelo visto estava sem movimento.

-Por favor, pode nos ver um quarto? – pediu Sesshoumaru para uma idosa que era a recepcionista.

A velha os encarou por um tempo até Inuyasha bufar e falar:

-Não somos um casal gay, ok? Somos irmãos!

Então a velha sorriu e deu uma chave a eles.

-Quarto do segundo andar, número 214.

Os dois seguiram para o quarto. Inuyasha resmungando que não agüentava mais ter que dar explicações que eles não eram um casal gay e sim irmãos.

Sesshoumaru ignorou a falação do irmão e estava mais concentrado no ataque que a cidade tava sofrendo.

Ao entrarem no quarto jogaram as mochilas na cama e Sesshy foi logo ligando o notebook.

-Parece que a cada minuto que nos aproximamos do diário do papai acontece alguma coisa no meio do caminho para nos atrasar.

-Pelo menos até agora não encontramos com nenhum demônio, senão estaríamos mortos por ter pouca experiência com eles.

Sesshoumaru teve que concordar.

HORAS MAIS TARDE

-Shou, vou ver se acho alguma coisa para comermos. (N/A: Shou é uma forma que Inuyasha chamava o irmão.)

-Já disse para parar de chamar desse jeito. ¬¬

-Seu nome é muito comprido e você é meu irmão te chamo da forma que quiser! U.U

-Então ta Inu.

- ¬¬.

-Se ficar me chamando de "Shou", vai ter que conviver comigo lhe chamando de Inu. – zombou rindo.

Inuyasha só bufou antes de sair do quarto.

Sesshoumaru estava arrumando as armas com balas de sal e averiguando umas estacas. Estava tão concentrado no que fazia que levou um susto quando viu o irmão entrando as pressas dentro do quarto e trancar a porta.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Fugindo!

-Fugindo? – perguntou meio sem entender. Afinal o irmão não fugia de nada! Só da... Então Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos. – A Kikyou ta aqui?

-Shiu! Fala baixo!

-Kaede a deixou virar uma caçadora também? – Sesshoumaru tava se segurando para não rir.

-Sei lá! Só sei que mal coloquei os pés no mercado que tem aqui perto e a vi, não sei ao certo se ela me viu.

-Acredite, ela te viu.

-Como pode saber?

-Porque ela gosta de você e com certeza ela sentiu a sua presença.

-Isso não justifica!

-Justifica a cidade quase não ter movimento e quando uma pessoa nova entra no mercado todos olham e claro, ela foi na onda.

-Droga!

Foi então que eles viram uma sombra por baixo da porta.

-Inuyasha, sei que está ai.

Ele olhou desesperado para o irmão. Sesshoumaru só deu de ombros insinuando que ele não tinha escolha.

Inuyasha muito relutante abriu a porta.

-Kikyou? O que faz por aqui? E como sabe que estávamos hospedados aqui?

Ela já foi logo entrando no quarto.

-O mesmo que vocês e eu perguntei para a recepcionista. Olá Sesshoumaru! – cumprimento sorrindo.

-Oi. E a sua mãe sabe que você está aqui?

-Mais ou menos... Só deixei um recado de que viria aqui investigar.

-Não quero nem estar perto quando ela ler e vir atrás de você. – falou Inuyasha se jogando na cama.

-A qual é? Tem medo da minha mãe?

-Já viu a sua mãe brava? Ela fica medonha!

-Tenho que concordar com o meu irmão.

Kikyou sentou na cama ao lado do Sesshoumaru, para alivio do caçula.

-Deixa que da minha mãe eu cuido. Agora me contem o que já descobriram.

-Achamos que pode ser vampiros. – falou Sesshoumaru. – Aliás, você está aqui desde quando?

-Há uns dois dias. E vocês estão certos.

-E como descobriu? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Eu vi quando um deles sugou o sangue de uma virgem até a morte.

Os irmãos ficaram quietos por um instante.

-Errr... Desculpe a pergunta, mas você por acaso é virgem Kikyou? – Inuyasha perguntou meio relutante.

-Me escondi e eles não me acharam. – falou vermelha de vergonha.

-Ótimo! Agora que a Kaede vai querer nos matar! – falou furioso entrando no banheiro.

Sesshoumaru colocou uma mão no ombro da Kikyou.

-Você não acha melhor voltar para casa? Isso aqui é perigoso e você ainda não é experiente Kikyou.

-Eu comecei e agora vou até o fim. Não me importa se a minha mãe vai ficar furiosa ou não. É uma questão de orgulho e dignidade Sesshoumaru.

-Entendo. – dizendo isso ele lhe entregou uma arma. – Me ajude com isso então.

Kikyou sorriu e o ajudou.

Mais a noite eles saíram e ficaram em um canto escondidos a espera de mais um ataque a cidade.

Inuyasha ainda estava mal humorado com a presença da Kikyou e Sesshoumaru às vezes tentava amenizar a situação.

-Eles devem ter poucas virgens agora se o ataque que a cidade vem sofrendo é de longo tempo. – disse Inuyasha.

-Temos que descobrir aonde é o esconderijo deles. – concluiu Sesshoumaru.

-Posso servir de isca. –sugeriu Kikyou.

Quando os dois estavam prestes a abrir a boca para protestar ela os cortou.

-A menos que um dos dois pretenda me desvirtuar.

Então eles ficaram quietos.

-Fique em algum lugar que possamos vê-la. – falou Inuyasha de costas para ela.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de conforto para ela que logo foi andando para o centro da cidade.

-Desnecessária essa atitude. – falou Sesshoumaru para o irmão.

-Acha mesmo? – disse sério. – E se algo acontecer com ela? E se ela morrer? Com que cara vamos encarar a Kaede de novo? O que vamos dizer a ela e como vamos nos desculpar?

Sesshoumaru compreendeu a preocupação do irmão. Por mais que ele fugisse da Kikyou e por mais que tentasse demonstrar que não ia acontecer nada entre eles, ele se preocupava com a segurança dela.

Eles nem tiveram mais oportunidade de conversar, pois a cidade foi invadida por vários Jeaps.

-São eles.

Inuyasha apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Os viram tirando mulheres jovens e adultas das casas a base da força. Algumas gritavam por socorro. Kikyou também já estava nas mãos deles.

Levaram apenas as mulheres dessa vez e os irmãos esperaram o momento certo para saírem do local onde estavam e segui-los.

Ao perceberem que enfiaram todas as garotas dentro de um Jeap e depois saíram em disparada, eles saíram do local e foram direto para o Impala.

-Temos que ter uma distancia segura deles. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Shou, não sou tão idiota.

-Então vamos antes que percamos eles de vista.

Mal entraram no carro e Inuyasha já foi ligando o carro e saindo em uma velocidade amena para não levantar suspeita.

Kikyou podia ver a cara de sofrimento em cada mulher aqui tava ali com ela. Mas não tinha como ela falar que logo seriam salvas.

Então ela resolveu prestar atenção no caminho em que estavam seguindo. Por enquanto estavam no asfalto, porém brutalmente o motorista virou o carro para a direita fazendo algumas caírem sobre as outras.

_Estamos indo para o meio do mato! Os meninos não vão nos encontrar!_, pensou ela em desespero. Foi ai que ela teve uma idéia e rasgou um pedaço da blusa, esperou que o cara que estava junto do motorista ficasse distraído e jogou o pedaço da roupa no meio do caminho.

Inuyasha parou o carro no canto do asfalto. Sesshoumaru já foi saindo do carro enquanto o irmão pegava a mochila.

-Tem certeza que eles entraram por esse lado? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Absoluta.

-Conseguiu fazer as bombas de luz a tempo?

-Sim, Kikyou me ajudou.

Os dois entraram no meio da mata e foram olhando para todos os lados a procura de algum sinal dos vampiros.

-Olhe! – disse Inuyasha. – Um pedaço da blusa da Kikyou.

-Garota esperta. – falou Sesshoumaru sorrindo.

-É, talvez...

Os dois tomaram o caminho que o pedaço da roupa foi achado.

-Você tem que admitir. Ela não é tão ruim assim.

-Não abuse de meu humor Shou.

-Inu, me fale. Qual a sua principal preocupação: Kikyou morrer ou se machucar ou Kaede nos matar?

-Os dois. Agora deixe esse assunto de lado. – disse apontando com a cabeça para um celeiro.

-Encontramos.

Os dois se agacharam para abrir a mochila e tirar as coisas.

-Cadê o gás de alho? – perguntou Shou.

-Aqui. – Inu o jogou para o irmão.

-Preparado? Tudo em mãos?

-Manda ver. Quero terminar logo com isso.

Os vampiros tinham jogado as garotas numa espécie de jaula. Kikyou viu que em um canto do celeiro tinham corpos jogados e eram dos cidadãos da cidade. Os homens que foram capturados estavam sendo transformados em vampiros.

Ela pode reparar também que as virgens eram para o chefe deles. No momento ele estava muito ocupado sugando o sangue de uma das garotas.

Foi então que ele acabou o serviço e jogou o corpo longe. Depois seguiu até a jaula.

-Olá, minhas belas jovens! Agora verei quem será minha próxima refeição... – foi então que o olhar dele encontrou com o dela. – Ora, ora... Uma que não está se borrando de medo.

_Cadê os meninos?_, pensava ela desesperadamente.

-Ryan! Quero essa daqui! – um vampiro mais jovem entrou na jaula e a pegou pelo braço.

-Por que está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou para ganhar tempo.

-Ah, você sabe... Para aumentar a família.

Colocaram-na presa com os braços amarrados para cima.

-Mas só homens?

-Claro que não. Por exemplo, acabo de decidir que vou transformar você em uma das minhas esposas. É muito bela para morrer.

E na hora que ele foi para morder no pescoço dela ouve berros de agonia vindos de fora.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele com raiva por interromperem a sua ação.

Um outro vampiro jovem falava desesperado.

-Encontraram o nosso ninho! E estão jogando gás de alho! Vários dos nossos já morreram.

-Solte os novatos.

-Sim senhor.

Ele voltou a sua atenção de novo para Kikyou.

-Aonde paramos mesmo? – falou sorrindo.

-Pode parar por ai. – falou Inuyasha apontando uma espingarda para a cabeça dele.

-Mas que merda! Vocês insistem em interromper o meu momento! – quando o vampiro se virou ficou calado por uns minutos. –Vejamos se não é o filho caçula do Taishou.

-Tentando recuperar o que perdeu no passado, Shankar?

Sesshoumaru estava lutando com um deles.

-Já se conhecem? – perguntou jogando outro gás de alho em um bando que vinha em cima dele.

-Sim. Papai e eu quase exterminamos o bando dele.

-E como se não bastasse veio fazer a mesma coisa de novo.

-O que posso fazer? É o meu trabalho. – foi então que atirou nele, que por azar só pegou no braço.

Vendo que o adversário não estava morto, mas só enfraquecido Inuyasha se aproximou para libertar Kikyou.

-Está bem? Ele chegou a morder você?

-Não, não. Está tudo bem, agora me passe uma arma.

Inuyasha fez o que ela pediu.

-Tome. E por via das dúvidas tome isso também. – jogou para ela três bombas de alho.

Quando Inuyasha foi se virar para voltar a acertar as contas com Shankar, ele não estava mais no lugar.

Inu olhou ao redor para tentar achá-lo, entretanto não contava com um ataque vindo de cima. Shankar tinha aproveitado que ele estava distraído olhando para os lados e o atingiu pelas costas jogando-o longe.

-Agora eu te mato! E me vingo de uma vez por todas! –falou Shankar indo na direção em que Inuyasha estava caído.

Inuyasha estava com a vista um pouco embaraçada devido ao ataque, porém pode ver que ao longe uma mulher correndo numa velocidade surpreendente. Chegou a achar quer era Kikyou indo dar uma ajuda, só que ela não estava vestindo roupas negras.

Quando o seu foco ocular voltou tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Shankar vindo lhe dar um soco e a mulher de preto conseguindo alcançá-lo logo cortando a cabeça dele.

Inu viu o rosto dela e quando conseguiu se levantar para agradecê-la ela não estava mais na sua vista e nem no local.

-Porra, eu só pisquei o olho e ela já sumiu? – falou surpreso.

Sesshoumaru passou correndo pelo irmão e o puxou pelo braço.

-Machucou muito?

-Não, só to dolorido. O que você fez para estamos correndo?

-Ativei as bombas de luz. Elas vão explodir daqui a alguns minutos.

-E cadê a Kikyou?

-Já está lá fora.

-Shou, por acaso você viu uma mulher vestida de preto lá dentro? – perguntou quando já estavam lá fora.

-Não. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou foi logo se juntando a eles.

-Consegui trancar a porta dos fundos. E alguns que tentaram sair eu matei.

-Ótimo. Inuyasha venha me ajudar a fechar essa porta e Kikyou vá se esconder num lugar protegido.

Kikyou saiu correndo para o meio do mato e Inuyasha ajudou o irmão a trancar a porta da frente.

-Esses desgraçados vão morrer agora. Em fim! – falou o caçula.

-Agora temos que correr e muito!

Os dois foram correndo, porém não chegaram a tempo e quando a explosão se fez eles voaram longe.

Uma grande e intensa luz se formou e o celeiro também foi para os ares.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Inuyasha tossindo.

-Sim e você? – Sesshoumaru meio que sentou para ver o estrago feito.

-Levando em conta que um desgraçado me atingiu pelas costas e eu fui parar na parede, isso não doeu nada.

Kikyou voltou até eles.

-Vamos! Antes que alguém apareça para ver o que aconteceu.

Os dois se levantaram e foram para onde tinham deixado o Impala.

Ao entrarem no carro Kikyou perguntou para Inuyasha que dessa vez tava no banco do passageiro. Sesshoumaru iria dirigir por estar em melhor estado.

-Quem era ela?

-Ela?

-É. A mulher que te ajudou.

-Não sei. Nunca a vi.

-Tem certeza?

-Olha só Kikyou, estou cansado agora e se eu tivesse visto aquela mulher com certeza me lembraria.

-Por quê? – dessa vez foi Shou que perguntou.

-Os olhos eram muito marcantes. De uma cor diferente...

-E como ela era?

-Não deu para ver claramente, mas me lembro dela ter longos cabelos pretos.

Kikyou tava emburrada e resolveu não participar da conversa.

Sesshoumaru tomou rumo para a casa do Miouga.

Inuyasha continuou pensando na mulher misteriosa.

Depois de longas horas conseguiram chegar a casa do Miouga sem mais imprevistos.

Sesshoumaru parou o carro na frente da casa.

-Você vai ligar para sua mãe e falar que está a salvo e na casa do Miouga, me entendeu? – falou Inuyasha.

-Tá, ta!

Sesshoumaru só ria.

-Ei, olhem. Parece que Miouga está com visita. – disse Sesshoumau apontando para uma moto preta de última geração.

-Uau. – falou Inuyasha.

Kikyou já estava batendo na porta enquanto os meninos admiravam a moto.

Não demorou muito para Miouga abrir a porta e sorrir.

-Em fim chegaram!

-Sabe como é né... Imprevistos durante o caminho nos fizeram atrasar. – disse Inuyasha entrando na casa.

-Está com visita? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Ah sim, estou.

-Quem é? – perguntou Kikyou se sentando no sofá.

-Logo vocês saberão.

-Hm. Posso usar o seu telefone?

-Claro Kikyou. Já sabe o caminho.

-Obrigada. – ela falou sorrindo e indo para o escritório.

A casa do Miouga era simples para não chamar atenção dos inimigos nem nada. Ficava num lugar meio afastado e perto de um depósito de carros velhos.

Os irmãos se sentaram no sofá, pois sentiram que Miouga queria dizer algo para eles.

-Bem, sei que vieram aqui para pegar o diário e logo irei entregá-lo a vocês.

-Mas? – disse Sesshoumaru.

-Quero apresentar essa pessoa para vocês, pois ela é especialista em demônios. E será de grande ajuda.

-E cadê essa pessoa?

-Calma Inuyasha. Ela está lá em cima.

-Acha que só com o diário do papai não iremos nos sair bem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Não, até porque foi ela que ajudou ele. Entretanto acho melhor ela ir com vocês, pois o que está para acontecer com esses demônios soltos não é brincadeira.

-Certo. Mas temos que conhecê-la primeiro.

-Ela já está descendo.

A escada rangeu quando passos se seguiram.

A primeira coisa a vista foram as pernas bem torneadas e com botas pretas, vestia uma calça jeans justa e azul escura, depois mais a cima pode ser ver uma camiseta preta que valorizou bem a sua cintura e seus seios e então o rosto. Uma pele de marfim e cabelos negros e longos, uma franja de lado que caia sobre os olhos acinzentados.

-Olá! – disse num sorriso largo.

-É você! – disse Inuyasha.

-Sou eu?... – ela falou sem entender.

-Que estava no celeiro! E matou aquele vampiro!

-Ah sim! Era eu mesma! Aliás, me chamo Kagome e vocês devem ser os filhos do Taishou.

-Exato. Esse é meu irmão caçula Inuyasha e eu sou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha estava meio embasbacado ainda.

-Desde quando você conhece o Miouga? – perguntou Inuyasha saindo do transe.

-Desde longos anos... Miouga tem me ajudado bastante com algumas coisas e espero ajudar vocês.

Kikyou entrou na sala vendo Kagome em pé do lado de Miouga foi fechando a cara.

-Quem é ela? – disse a encarando de cima embaixo.

-Kagome essa é a Kikyou. Deve tê-la visto lá conosco. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Verdade. Tem um bom tiro. – falou Kagome para Kikyou.

Kikyou se aproximou mais.

-Será ela que vai nos ajudar? – perguntou para Miouga ignorando o elogio.

-Sim. Kagome é especialista em demônios.

Inuyasha se virou para Kikyou sério.

-Perai! Nós? Kikyou, você não virá conosco.

-Como assim não?

-Você vai voltar para casa e ficar com a sua mãe no bar. E não vamos discutir mais isso.

Kikyou ainda revoltada se virou para Kagome.

-Se você estava lá no celeiro por que não nos ajudou?

Kagome estava quase concluindo que aquela mulher era bipolar. Cada hora ela tava discutindo sobre alguma coisa!

-Queria ver como lutavam e trabalhavam. E só matei aquele vampiro por que Inuyasha estava meio fora de órbita e nem você nem Sesshoumaru poderia ajudar no momento.

-Garanto que também não precisaríamos de você. Demos conta daquele bando todo. – Kikyou realmente tava a fim de arrumar confusão. – Enquanto você matava só um eu matava uns cinco.

-Sesshoumaru estava lá para ajudá-la também. Então o trabalho foi fácil e rápido.

-Assim somos nós, pessoas eficientes, sabe? Concluímos o trabalho em três dias.

-Veja bem, Kikyou, estou cansada demais para discutir com você. Acabei de chegar de uma viagem de uma semana.

-Você precisa de uma semana para concluir um trabalho? – zombou Kikyou não dando trégua.

-Não. O caso é que eu acabo de vir de uma viagem longa e cansativa. Sendo que um dia antes de viajar eu tive que eliminar dez demônios e acredite, isso é muito desgastante. – Kagome já tava se segurando para não ser muito rude. Sentou-se no sofá entre os meninos.

Claro que todos ficaram bestas diante da informação que ela disse. Menos Miouga.

-Você disse que detonou 10 demônios em um dia? – perguntou Shou.

-Sim. E é muito cansativo! Minhas energias foram embora com isso.

-Então você é realmente especialista no assunto.

-Claro. Em comparação não me dou muito bem na arte de fantasmas.

Kikyou notando que estava sendo ignorada bufou e depois, não se sabe como coube tanta pessoa no sofá, sentou ao lado do Inuyasha.

-Bem, já que você esta cansada não acha melhor ir dormir? – sugeriu Miouga.

-Já já eu irei. – ela se virou para os meninos. – preciso de total atenção de vocês.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.

-Demônios são um pouco mais complicados de ser matar. Água benta, sal puro, só servem para feri-lo. O que faz ele voltar para o inferno é conseguindo prendê-los em um círculo de exorcismo. Depois que eles entram não conseguem sair mais e então proferimos um exorcismo em latim. Essa linguagem são poucos que tem acesso e sabem falar certo.

-Acho que já a vi em algum lugar. – disse Shou pensativo.

-Deve ter sido na faculdade. Lá não se aprende várias coisas? – falou Inuyasha.

-O latim que se aprende na faculdade é um pouco diferente desse que temos que saber. – disse Kagome. – Tenho uns punhais de prata que vocês têm que cortar diretamente na garganta para mandá-los de volta para o inferno. Vocês sabem que demônios possuem o corpo de qualquer um, né?

Todos concordaram.

-No exorcismo a pessoa que foi possuída não morre, já com a garganta cortada... Creio que já entenderam. Agora, para que demônios não entrem em um recinto é só colocar sal nas janelas e portas ou em qualquer outro lugar. Isso repele que eles entrem.

Os meninos prestavam bastante atenção em cada detalhe que Kagome estava fornecendo.

-Bom, por que os demônios resolveram atacar com tudo agora? Simples, eles querem libertar Lúcifer.

-Como é? – indagou Inuyasha.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Porém para libertá-lo é preciso quebra os 10 selos que Deus fez. E se possível matar os 7 principais demônios do inferno.

-Quais seriam? – perguntou Shou.

Kagome pegou umas folhas que estava em cima da mesinha de centro e as espalhou em ordem a numeração.

-Belial, também conhecido como Mad Hatter o hermafrodita é o 7, Kurai a princesa dos mortos é a 6, Arachnee a guardiã do portão do inferno é a 5, Astaroth o que tem dupla personalidade e é fácil descobrir quem é ele, sempre atrai cobras e é o 4, Tenshia é a que controla os sete pecados é a 3, Rosiel manipula a mente é o 2 e é claro Lúcifer é o 1. – de acordo que ela ia falando os nomes ia mostrando as supostas "imagens" deles.

-Por que eles são conhecidos como os principais do inferno? Claro que o Lúcifer nós entendemos. – quis saber Sesshoumaru.

-Hm... Deixe-me fazer uma comparação que fará vocês entenderem. Deus é o supremo, correto? – todos acenaram em concordância com a cabeça. – E ele tem os seus arcanjos. Anjos de elite e Lúcifer tem os seus "arcanjos" também.

-Pode se dizer então que eles tem bastante poder. – falou Miouga.

-Exatamente.

-E eles têm algum motivo exato para libertar Lúcifer? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Sim, libertando Lúcifer o apocalipse pode acontecer. Pois somente Lúcifer pode, depois de livre, deixar a Morte vir aqui para o centro.

-Centro? – indagou Kikyou.

-Estamos entre o inferno e o céu, ou seja, somos o centro.

-Ah ta. E acredita que os anjos possam vir nos ajudar?

-Bom, se acreditamos nos demônios porque não acreditar em seres divinos?

Kagome se levantou e espreguiçou.

-Vou ir me deitar. O principal vocês já sabem então posso descansar. – falou sorrindo e indo subir as escadas.

Miouga esperou que o barulho da porta se fechando para poder falar.

-E então?

-A achei muito metida. – falou Kikyou.

-Sua opinião não conta Kikyou. Você só diz isso porque tem um ciúme doentio pelo meu irmão. – falou Shou rindo.

-Ela é bastante esperta e sábia sobre o assunto. – falou Inuyasha.

O telefone tocou e interrompeu a conversa entre eles.

-Já volto. – disse Miouga indo atender.

Inuyasha se virou para Kikyou.

-O que a sua mãe disse?

-Que vou ter um castigo muito feio e que ela vem me buscar porque tem um certo receio deu mudar meu rumo no meio do caminho.

-Concordo com ela.

-Você não vê a hora de me ver longe para poder jogar charme na Kagome né seu depravado!

E a partir daí os dois começaram a discutir. Sesshoumaru ignorando a discussão que se seguia ao seu lado pegou as folhas que Kagome deixou na mesa para poder analisar melhor. Pelo visto não seria uma guerra fácil que teriam pela frente.


	8. Nightmare

**YO! EU NÃO MORRI! mas sinto que vou morrer X-X**

**Bem, tá ai um capítulo fresquinho! Como vou viajar resolvi terminar logo ele!**

**Espero que curtam!**

**Ayame Gawaine:**_ yeeeeeeee ela apareceu o/_

_pois é, kikyou super obsessiva Oo_

_mas a bichinha até que é útil xD_

_que bom que gostou da Kah *-*_

_pois é ¬¬ Inuyasha sempre será assim u.U_

_Fato! shou é d+!_

_beaj_

**Demi Lee:**_ você é nova por aqui não? *-*_

_ai que bom que amou *-*_

_fiquei com medo dessa fic ser confusa ._

_mas que bom que ta gostando ^^_

_sim sim ela vai! nesse cap alias ;)_

_beaj_

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Nightmare

_FLASHBACK_

"_A cidade estava adormecida, um véu negro cobria a cidade de Michigan naquela noite sem nenhuma estrela._

_Um homem de família dirigia seu carro ouvindo música e se diria para casa. Chegando lá se dirigiu a garagem que já estava com o portão aberto e desligou o carro, mas a música continua tocando. Virou-se para pegar a sua bolsa e foi então que reparou que o portão estava fechando sozinho, sendo que ele é controlado pelo controle e não manualmente. _

_Ele estranhou o fato, olhou para os lados para ver se não era ninguém que estava lhe pregando uma peça. Entretanto depois que o portão se fechou as portas se trancaram sozinhas. O homem já meio desesperado tentou puxar os pinos para abrir, porém nada aconteceu._

_Para piorar o carro ligou e ele tentou desligar com toda a sua força. Nada. _

_O cano de descarga estava soltando muita fumaça, mas ele não tinha reparado isso ainda. O rádio ficou descontrolado mudando de estação sozinho..._

_O homem já estava ficando louco! Não estava entendendo nada que se passava ali!_

_Foi num momento de desespero que ele notou que a fumaça estava se alastrando para todo o lugar e com o portão da garagem fechado começou a entrar no carro._

_O pobre homem começou a tossir descontrolavelmente e tentava abrir inultimente as portas._

_Tentou de novo desligar o carro, mas usou tanta força que a chave quebrou. A fumaça foi piorando e ele tossindo mais ainda, nem podendo respirar direito._

_Vendo por onde a fumaça estava entrando no carro (pelos buracos do ar condicionado) ele colocou sua blusa de frio para tentar evitar que a fumaça entrasse mais._

_-Alguém me ajude! – ele gritou. – Alguém me ajude! – gritou de novo._

_Ele deitou no banco já meio sem forças e tentou quebrar o vidro com chutes, mas sua força foi esvaindo e ele respirando menos... Até a morte ser inevitável."_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

No outro dia Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Kagome arrumavam as malas para poder voltar à viagem a trabalho.

Kikyou estava insurpotável por não poder ir com eles.

-Kikyou não adianta você ficar andando atrás de mim falando no meu ouvido! Você não vai e ponto! – disse Inuyasha já irritada fechando o porta mala com total força.

-Ei, não desconte sua raiva no carro. – falou Sesshoumaru.

Kagome tava na porta da casa ainda conversando com Miouga. Ela estava com a mesma roupa de ontem.

-Se ela me ligar de novo...

-Eu sei. Dizer que você saiu em uma viagem de novo.

-Obrigada Miouga. – agradeceu o abraçando.

Depois de se despedir do Miouga foi ficar ao lado do Shou.

-Eles são sempre assim?

-Daí para pior. – respondeu ele rindo.

-Credo.

Os dois se aproximaram do casal.

-Poxa Inu o que custa você conversar com a minha mãe?

-Vamos embora? Não agüento mais ouvir esse mimimi no meu ouvido! – falou Inuyasha entrando no carro.

Kagome se aproximou da Kikyou.

-Pode soar estranho, mas você ainda não está preparada para lidar com essas coisas que vamos enfrentar. E quando você estiver será convocada.

-Tá me chamando de fraca?

-Não. Mas tudo tem a sua hora.

Dizendo isso ela foi para a sua moto e Sesshoumaru entrou no carro dando um aceno de adeus para Kikyou.

E então todos pegaram rumo para estrada.

Kagome estava indo atrás do carro.

-O que achou dela? – perguntou Shou.

-Boa. Muito boa. – respondeu Inu cheio das segundas intenções.

-Não digo nesse sentido. Até porque isso você não precisava me falar, eu mesmo notei. Quero saber o que acha dela em questão de inteligência e confiança.

-Bom, se o Miouga confia nela... E ela ajudou papai a escrever o diário.

Sesshoumaru pegou o diário e começou a folhear.

-Tem todos os tipos de coisa aqui.

-Ótimo. Assim fica mais fácil.

-Acha que Kagome pode nos usar para matar os demônios?

-Creio que não. Ela é boa no que faz pelo visto. Não ouviu o que ela disse para Kikyou?

-Sim, ouvi. – e então ele parou e prestou atenção que o irmão colocou AC/DC de novo para tocar durante a viagem. – Não muda o repertório não?

-O motorista que manda no rádio. Quando você estiver dirigindo você escolhe.

-Humf.

Kagome passou de moto correndo ao lado deles.

-O que será que ela ta fazendo?

-Como eu vou saber? – falou Sesshoumaru.

Foi então que a viram parando a moto no encostamento e sinalizando para eles pararem.

-Rapazes já encontrei um trabalho.

-Tem haver com demônios? – perguntou Inu.

-Talvez.

-E como sabe que temos um trabalho?

-Uma amiga me ligou e me informou. É numa cidade aqui perto.

-Ok. Vai de moto mesmo assim?

-Não. – dizendo isso foi para o lado do Sesshoumaru e esperou ele levantar o banco.

-Por que não vai de moto? – perguntou Shou.

-Levantaria muita suspeita uma mulher como eu chegando em uma moto como essa.

-E o que pretende fazer com ela?

Uma explosão foi ouvida.

-Que diabos?... – disse Inu.

-Bom, eu não ia precisar mais dela mesmo. – falou Kagome dando de ombros.

-Podíamos ter vendido e ganhado uma grana com ela!

-Verdade, não cheguei a pensar nisso...

Com todos dentro do carro seguiram para a cidade de Michigan.

Por estarem um pouco longe de Saginaw, Michigan, chegaram a noite.

-Olhe, parece ser aquela casa. – disse Shou.

-Policiais em volta, é parece ser mesmo. – falou Inu parando o carro.

Os três observaram do carro os policiais colocando o corpo numa maca e levando para um camburão.

-Kagome, tem um ponto falho. Como sua amiga sabia de um desastre se ele acabou de acontecer?

-Só posso dizer que ela é de confiança. Nada mais.

-Hum. Ainda não me convenci, mas...

Eles pararam o carro mais a frente e pessoas começaram a ficar em volta da casa. Ate se formar uma pequena multidão.

Os três saíram do carro e se espalharam.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais a frente e perguntou a uma moça.

-O que houve?

-Suicídio. Eu não posso acreditar.

-Você o conhecia?

-Eu o via todo domingo na St. Augustine. Ele sempre pareceu... Parecia normal. Nunca se sabe o que se passa entre quatro paredes.

-Acho que não. – falou Kagome parando do lado do Shou.

-Como... – Shou pensou numa pergunta um pouco menos indelicada. – Disseram que aconteceu?

-Ouvi dizer que o encontraram na garagem trancado dentro do carro com o motor ligado.

-Sabe que horas o encontraram?

-Foi há uma ou duas horas. Pobre família. Mal posso imaginar o que eles estão passando.

Falou a mulher apontando com a cabeça para o garoto e para uma mulher que chorava sob o consolo de um policial.

Inuyasha se juntou a eles depois.

-Descobriram alguma coisa?

-Acham que é suicídio. – falou Kagome.

-Disseram a mesma coisa para mim.

Sesshoumaru e o tal garoto se encararam por um momento, mas depois desviaram o olhar.

-Que foi isso? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Nada. – respondeu Shou.

-Vai me dizer que tava tentando seduzir o garoto? – falou Inu meio que rindo.

-Desculpa maninho, mas minha fruta é outra. – dizendo isso piscou o olho para Kagome que apenas riu.

-Ok, agora chega das brincadeiras. O que acham de irmos ao que interessa? – falou Kagome puxando os dois pelos braços.

-Hm... Um Ménage à trois? – falou Inuyasha todo safado. – Olha não gosto muito de ter outro homem na parada não sabe... Prefiro só a dois mesmo.

Kagome só deu uma cotovelada na costela dele.

-Para de falar merda!

-Ahh, mas ele infelizmente não para. Eu já tentei o fazer parar, acredite. – falou Shou com os braços cruzados.

Inuyasha ficou emburrado quando viu que eram dois contra ele.

Os outros dois riram.

-Então o que você acha que o matou? – perguntou Shou.

-Talvez ele tenha se matado. – respondeu Inuyasha. – Talvez não seja nada sobrenatural.

-Se não fosse algo sobrenatural, não teriam me contatado. – falou Kagome.

-Então o que poderia ter sido? Um espírito? Um poltergeist?

-Não sei Inuyasha, pode ter sido qualquer coisa. Por isso viemos aqui investigar.

-Bem, vamos continuar amanhã. – falou Shou indo na direção do carro. – Daí podemos ver a casa e falar com a família.

Inuyasha e Kagome foram juntos sem muita opção.

Chegando no carro Kagome falou.

-Mas Shou, você os viu. Eles estão muito abalados ainda para falar qualquer coisa. Eles não vão querer falar conosco.

-Sim, você tem razão. – falou Inuyasha pensativo. – Mas acho que sei com quem eles vão querer falar.

-Quem? – perguntou Shou..

Inuyasha só deu um sorrisinho de lado.

Já no outro dia Inuyasha tocou a campanhia da casa.

Sesshoumaru estava meio indignado.

-Agora baixamos o nível.

Inuyasha só lhe mandou o seu sorrisinho presunçoso. Kagome se encontrava na frente deles.

-Pois é e ainda me colocaram no meio...

-Ora, você trabalha conosco agora. – falou Inuyasha.

Um cara abriu a porta e os encarou.

-Boa tarde. Sou o padre Simmons, esse é o padre Frehly e essa é a freira Julie. Somos seminaristas na St. Augustine. Podemos entrar?

O cara que atendeu a porta assentiu com a cabeça e deu espaço para eles passarem.

-Obrigado. – falou Inuyasha entrando depois da Kagome que agradeceu com um gesto.

-Sentimos muito pela sua perda. – falou Sesshoumaru quando entrou na casa.

-Em tempos difíceis, o Senhor é mais requisitado... – falou Kagome, mas foi interrompida pelo cara.

-Querem dar o discurso de que "O Senhor tem um plano"? Tudo bem. Não para mim. Meu irmão morreu.

-George, por favor. – falou uma mulher que estava atrás deles.

-Com licença. – falou George saindo.

-Peço desculpas pelo meu cunhado. Ele está muito transtornado com a morte do Jim. Vocês aceitam um café?

-Seria ótimo. – falou Inuyasha.

Os três se sentaram num sofá enquanto ela servia o café.

-Foi ótimo tenham vindo. – continuou a anfitriã. – O apoio da igreja é muito importante nesse momento.

-É claro. Afinal de contas, somos todos filhos de Deus. – falou Inuyasha.

A mulher sorriu e se retirou.

Assim que a mulher virou Inuyasha foi logo beliscando uns pedaços de lingüiça que tinham colocado na mesa.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome olharam com cara de reprovação para ele.

-O que é? – perguntou ele mastigando.

-Pegue leve, padre. – brincou Kagome.

Sesshoumaru teve de conter o riso, pois a Sra. Miller se aproximava e logo depois se sentou ao lado do Sesshoumaru.

-Então, Sra. Miller, seu marido era depressivo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru tranquilamente.

-Nem um pouco. Nós tivemos nossos altos e baixos, como todo mundo... Mas nós éramos felizes. Eu só não entendo como o Jim pode fazer algo assim. – disse a última parte já com a voz trêmula.

-Eu sinto muito que você tenha o encontrado assim. – disse Kagome segurando as mãos dela.

-Na verdade foi o nosso filho Max... – disse apontando para um garoto que estava sentado em uma cadeira olhando para a janela. - ...que o encontrou.

-Importa-se se eu falar com ele? – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Obrigada, padre.

Sesshoumaru apenas deu um sorriso rápido e levantou-se do sofá indo em direção ao garoto.

-Max? Oi, eu sou Sesshoumaru.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha comentou sobre a casa enquanto Kagome dava lençinhos de papel para a Sra.

-Sra. Miller, você tem uma casa muito bonita. – falou Inuyasha. – Há quanto tempo vivem aqui?

-Mudamos para cá há uns cinco anos.

-Hm... O único problema com essas casas antigas é que deve ter alguns... Problemas.

Sra. Miller parou de chorar aos poucos e encarou Inuyasha. Kagome já estava entendendo aonde Inuyasha tava querendo chegar.

-Como o que? – perguntou a Sra. Miller.

-Bem, vazamentos, curtos circuitos, barulhos estranhos à noite... Esse tipo de coisa?

-Não... Nada desse tipo. Tem sido perfeito.

Pela cara que o Inuyasha fez, Kagome pode notar que pelo visto não eram fantasmas ou qualquer outra coisa que Inuyasha tinha citado anteriormente.

Então se não é o que eles suspeitavam o que poderia ser? Dava para notar que não coisa de demônio... Não havia cheiro de enxofre.

Kagome então resolveu se prontificar.

-Sra. Miller posso usar o banheiro?

-Claro. É lá em cima.

-Está bem.

Kagome se levantou e foi subir as escadas.

Sesshoumaru tentava conversar com o garoto que não tirava os olhos da janela.

-Então, como era o seu pai?

O garoto parou de olhar lá para fora e encarou Shou.

-Um pai normal.

-Sim. E você mora em casa agora?

-Sim. – o garoto começou a brincar com as mãos. – Tentando economizar para a faculdade, mas é difícil.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos e então Sesshoumaru tomou coragem para fazer a tal pergunta.

-Quando você encontrou o seu pai...

O garoto pareceu meio emotivo.

-Eu acordei.

-Perdão?

-Eu ouvi o motor ligado. – ele tava se segurando para não chorar. – Eu não sei por que ele fez isso.

-Eu sei que é difícil perder o pai. Especialmente quando não temos todas as respostas.

Kagome levantou a barra do vestido resmungando e saiu andando pelo corredor.

-Que vergonha meu Deus... Perdoe-me por tal falta de respeito... Mas você viu! Foi tudo idéia do retardado do Inuyasha! – falava sozinha enquanto pegava um aparelho que Inuyasha tinha lhe entregado para esconder dentro do vestido. Por ela ter que lidar com demônios todo santo dia passou a conversar mais com Deus, mesmo que nas horas que não tinha necessidade. Depois de pegar o aparelho largou a barra do vestido e o ligou.

Uma tela de LCD foi mostrando o recinto e dois lasers verdes foram "analisando" cada canto da casa. Ela abriu uma porta que parecia ser um quarto e colocou os lasers para vasculhar. Nada. Fechou a porta e continuou a vistoria pelo corredor. Passou o dedo na cômoda para ver se não tinha resido de nada e seguiu em frente.

Parou quando ouviu o barulho de alguém subindo a escada. Levantou rápido a barra do vestido e escondeu o aparelho de volta numa bolsa improvisada.

Então olhou para trás e deu de cara com Inuyasha.

-Alguma coisa?

-Nada.

Então os dois se viraram e foram encontrar com Shou para irem embora.

Encontraram uma vaga no hotel. Sim, UMA vaga.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru limpava as armas Inuyasha e Kagome discutiam sobre quem dormiria aonde.

-Eu não vou dormir com o Shou numa cama de solteiro! Tá maluca?

-Eu que não vou dormir com você, como sugeriu! Ai sim eu seria maluca!

-Eu não vejo problema algum nisso. – falou dando um sorrisinho de lado.

-É exatamente por isso que não vou aceitar sua proposta!

Sesshoumaru só ria em seu canto sem eles perceberem.

-Mas com o Sesshoumaru é que eu não durmo! Nunca dividi a cama com nenhum homem e não vai ser agora que farei isso!

-Oras, vocês são irmãos!

-Mesmo assim!

-Qualé? Tá com medo de descobrir um lado do qual não tinha noção? – caçoou ela.

Inuyasha só estreitou os olhos.

-Eu tenho absoluta certeza do meu lado homem. Se quiser posso até te mostrar se quiser.

-Não obrigada. –bufando ela olhou para Sesshoumaru. – E você não vai opinar em nada?

-Eu? – perguntou quando notou que os dois olhavam para ele.

Inuyasha fazia sinais para ele não querer dividir a cama com ninguém, mas Shou fingia que não entendia.

Kagome o encarou e sorriu.

-Pronto, já sei o que vou fazer! Você não vai dormir com o Sesshoumaru...

-Viu? Eu sabia que ia recusar a minha proposta.

-... Mas eu vou.

-Como é? – os dois perguntaram juntos.

-Shou é muito mais calmo e menos pervertido.

Inuyasha só encarou o irmão que deu de ombros sorrindo alegremente.

-Quero só ver... – saiu resmungando e indo para o banheiro.

-E então o que conseguiu? – perguntou Kagome sentando na cadeira em frente a dele.

-Nada. Nada de ruim aconteceu na casa desde que foi construída.

-O terreno?

-Não foi cemitério, campo de batalha, terra tribal e nenhum tipo de atrocidade ocorreu na propriedade ou perto dela.

-Eu disse. Eu olhei por tudo. – falou Inuyasha entrando no quarto.

-Nenhum local frio, sem cheiro de enxofre, nada.

-A família disse que estava tudo normal?

-Se tivesse um demônio ou poltergeist não acha que alguém notaria?

-Eu usei o infravermelho e não havia nada. – falou Kagome.

-E daí? Vocês acham que o Jim Miller se matou?

-Sei lá. – falou Kagome.

-Tenho quase certeza que aquela casa não tem nada de sobrenatural. – falou Inuyasha.

-Eu ainda prefiro investigar. – falou Shou. – Se não fosse algo estranho por que a amiga da Kagome ligaria?

-Talvez não tenha a ver com a casa. – sugeriu Kah.

-Como assim? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Talvez seja só... – Kagome começou a sentir uma dor de cabeça. – Nossa. – dizendo isso foi até a cama.

Os garotos não entenderam nada.

-Que houve? – perguntou Shou se aproximando.

-Mas como eu ia dizendo, talvez seja algo ligado ao Jim de outra maneira.

Inuyasha se aproximou com um copo de água não se sabe de onde surgiu e deu para ela. Pelas caretas que ela fazia ainda sentia a dor.

-O que diabos há de errado com você?

Então Kagome começou a escorregar pela cama de tamanha dor estava sentindo.

-Minha cabeça! – gritou de dor.

-Kagome. – os dois não sabiam o que fazer.

Inuyasha segurou-a pelos braços.

-Ei, o que há? Fale comigo! Sesshoumaru vá buscar mais água!

Shou sem nem discutir foi.

Kagome ainda mantinha as mãos na cabeça e gemia de dor.

Então vieram cenas rápidas e sem som em sua cabeça. Era um apartamento... O irmão do Jim tomando uma cerveja... Uma sombra... A janela da cozinha abrindo sozinha... George fechando-a e a trancando... Ele foi colocar as compras na geladeira e a trava da janela abriu sozinha e a janela tornou a abrir... George olhou para a janela meio desconfiado e foi tentar fechar a janela de novo... Mas desta vez ela não desceu... Indignado ele colocou a cabeça para fora para ver o que estava travando a janela... BLAM! A janela fechou e a sua cabeça caiu no canteiro da janela. (N/A: não sei se é assim que se chama aquele negócio que é tipo um jardim que fica embaixo da janela de apartamentos.).

Kagome sem perceber já estava com as mãos segurando fortemente os braços de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru entrou correndo no quarto com uma garrafa de água.

-Ela melhorou?

-Não sei ao certo... – respondeu Inuyasha encarando-a.

Kagome respirou fundo antes de dizer.

-George Miller vai morrer esta noite. – ela disse aceitando o copo de água que Shou lhe ofereceu.

-Como sabe? – perguntou Shou.

Inuyasha ajudou Kagome a se levantar e a sentar na cama.

-Só sei...

-Uma pessoa não sabe assim do nada! – falou Sesshoumaru indignado.

Inuyasha realmente ficou preocupado com essa dor na cabeça que Kagome sentiu repentinamente. Será que tinha algo a ver com ela saber que o George vai morrer hoje?

-Olha, se eu falasse vocês não acreditariam.

-Tente. – falou Inuyasha.

-Eu simplesmente vi.

Os irmãos trocaram olhares.

-Kah, você não tomou nenhuma droga, ne?

-Inuyasha, eu to com cara de drogada por acaso? ¬¬

-Não.

-Então não faça pergunta idiota! – falou se levantando da cama e pegando o seu casaco.

-Aonde pensa que vai?

-Na casa do Sr. Miller e ver se ele ainda tá vivo.

-Você não vai lá sozinha!

-Vai me impedir de ir?

-Não, só não vamos deixá-la ir sozinha!

No caminho para o apartamento do George, Sesshoumaru ia pensando em como Inuyasha e Kagome brigavam. Era impressionante! O mais incrível era que só ela, a única mulher, capaz de fazer o irmão ficar se contradizendo e pela primeira vez Inuyasha não estava tentando persuadir uma mulher a ir para cama com ele, mas sim a concordar com ele. Realmente Kagome era uma mulher e tanto.

Agora lá estavam os dois discutindo qual caminho certo a tomar para chegar no apartamento do George. Sorte dele que só fazia leitura labial, pois seus ouvidos estavam bloqueados com o fone de ouvido do seu Ipod.

Foi então que uma dúvida se ponderou dele. Como Kagome teve tal previsão?

Chegando ao local Inuyasha estacionou o carro em baixo do apartamento.

Por ser desses que tem uma escada externa poderia facilitar o acesso.

-Como tem certeza que o apartamento dele é esse? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Kagome parou e se virou para ele.

-Por que eu liguei para a Sra. Miller e disse que gostaria de trocar umas palavras com ele. Mas alguma pergunta?

-Não.

-Ótimo. – Kagome se virou para escalar o muro e puxar a escada.

Sesshoumaru deu uma olhada em volta e viu George ainda no passeio.

-Ei! – falou para os dois.

-Que houve? – perguntou Kagome.

-Olhem. – falou acenando com a cabeça para o homem.

-George! – chamou Inuyasha.

O cara apenas olhou para eles e depois fez cara de entediado.

-Ah, por favor! Deixem-me em paz! – falou entrando no prédio e trancando a porta.

-George estamos tentando ajudar! – gritou Sesshoumaru correndo para tentar abrir a porta.

-Não quero a ajuda de vocês. – falou ele

-Não somos da igreja! Precisa nos ouvir! – falou Kagome batendo na porta.

-Está correndo perigo! – falou Inuyasha.

Vendo que não tinha outra saída Inu saiu correndo para o lado do apartamento.

-Venham! Venham!

Sesshoumaru e Kagome o seguiram. Os dois ajudaram Kagome a subir o muro que dava acesso à escada e depois os dois a seguiram. Eles definitivamente estavam correndo contra o tempo.

Os três subiam as escadas correndo, todos respirando rápido e bufando.

-Por que esse cara teve que morar no último andar? – resmungou Inuyasha.

Foi então que eles ouviram o barulho. De carne sendo cortada.

Os três olharam para cima. Faltava apena uma escada para chegarem.

Kagome subiu calmamente e olhou para a janela ensangüentada e para a cabeça imóvel.

-Chegamos tarde demais...

-Fizemos o possível. – consolou Sesshoumaru.

Vendo que não tinha mais jeito Inuyasha tratou de jogar um pano para cada.

-Limpem as digitais, não queremos que a polícia saiba que passamos por aqui.

Kagome e Sesshoumaru começaram a limpar as digitais.

-Vou dar uma olhada lá dentro. – falou Inuyasha entrando na casa por outra janela.

Depois de tudo feito os três seguiram para o carro.

-Nada. Nenhum sinal também, como na casa dos Miller.

-Eu vi algo na visão. Uma espécie de sombra negra. – falou Kagome. – Algo poderia estar seguindo o cara.

-O que quer que seja, não está ligado a casa.

-Não, está ligado à própria família. – falou Sesshoumaru. – O que vocês acham? Um espírito vingativo?

-Existem alguns que se prendem a famílias. A seguem por anos. Angiaks, Banshees... É basicamente uma maldição. – falou Inuyasha entrando no carro seguido dos dois.

-O que seriam esses nomes?

-Famílias amaldiçoadas.

-O Jim e o George se envolveram em algo sério. Algo amaldiçoado. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-E agora essa coisa quer vingança. – falou Kagome. – E os homens da família estão morrendo.

-Vocês acham que o Max corre perigo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Vamos descobrir antes que corra. – falou Inuyasha dando partida no carro.

Assim que eles deram um tempo foram na casa dos Miller de novo.

Dessa vez foi Max quem atendeu e os deixou entrar.

-Minha mãe está descansando. Ela está arrasada.

-É claro. – falou Inuyasha.

-Muita gente veio aqui com comida. – continuou Max. – Eu tive que dizer a todos para irem embora. Porque nada diz "sinto muito" como comida.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

Max acenou para os três sentarem.

-Como você está? – perguntou Kagome docemente.

-Estou legal.

-O seu pai e o seu tio eram bem próximos?

-Sim, acho que sim. Eles eram irmãos. Eles sempre andaram juntos quando eu era pequeno.

-Mas não recentemente?

-Não, não é isso. É que... Nós éramos vizinhos quando eu era criança. Nós morávamos do outro lado da cidade em uma casa e o Tio George morava ao lado, então ele ia lá em casa o tempo todo.

-Certo.

-E como era naquela casa quando você era pequeno? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Era legal. – ele reparou que os três o encaravam de um jeito diferente. – Por quê?

-Só lembranças boas? – perguntou Inuyasha. – Você se lembra de algo fora do comum? Alguma coisa envolvendo o seu pai e o seu tio talvez?

Max só balançou a cabeça negando até que sorriu nervosamente.

-Por quê vocês... Por quê estão perguntando?

Sesshoumaru tinha pescado algo.

-É só uma pergunta. – falou Inuyasha.

Max pareceu hesitante antes de responder.

-Não. Não houve nada. Éramos totalmente normais. Felizes.

-Que bom. Isso é bom.

-Você deve estar exausto. Devemos ir. – falou Kagome se levantando.

Os irmãos se levantaram também.

-Obrigado. – falou Sesshoumaru antes de sair pela porta.

Os três saíram da casa e foram direto para o Impala.

-Não existe família totalmente normal e feliz. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Viram quando ele falava da sua antiga casa? – indagou Kagome.

-Ele parecia assustado. – falou Inuyasha abrindo a porta para ela entrar.

-O Max não nos contou tudo. Vamos procurar a antiga vizinhança. – falou Sesshoumaru entrando também no carro. – Descobrir como a vida era para os Miller.

Depois de pesquisar eles acharam a antiga vizinhança e foram fazer a tradicional "vistoria".

Kagome e os irmãos pararam em uma casa para fazer perguntas.

-Você vive há muito tempo na vizinhança? – perguntou Kagome.

-Há quase 20 anos. – respondeu o homem. – É tranqüila. Por quê? Querem comprar uma casa?

-Não, só queríamos saber se você se lembra de uma família que morava do outro lado da rua.

-Os Miller. Tinham um filhinho chamado Max. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-É. – falou Sesshoumaru.

O cara ficou com uma cara de pesar e pensativo.

-É, eu me lembro deles. O irmão tinha uma casa do lado. – então ele apontou para a casa. – Então do que se trata? O coitado está bem?

-Como assim? – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Nunca vi uma criança ser tratada assim na minha vida. Eu ouvia o Sr. Miller gritando e jogando coisas pela rua. Ele era um bêbado agressivo. Ele dava surras no Max. Contusões. Quebrou o seu braço duas vezes, que eu saiba.

-E isso acontecia normalmente? – perguntou Inu.

-Praticamente todos os dias. Na verdade, o irmão dele também devia bater nele. Mas a pior parte era a madrasta. Ela apenas ficava parada de fora, nunca levantou um dedo para protegê-lo. Eu chamei a polícia umas sete ou oito vezes. Nunca adiantou.

-Você disse madrasta. Correto? – falou Kagome.

-Acho que a sua mãe de verdade morreu. Algum tipo de acidente... Acho que de carro.

E então o homem se vira para Kagome que estava apoiada no muro da casa com uma mão na cabeça.

Inu e Shou não percebem até o homem parar de falar e perguntar para ela se estava tudo bem.

-Sim... – falou ela seguindo para o carro.

-Obrigado. – falaram os rapazes a seguindo.

Foi então que ela parou e olhou para as casas na sua frente e tudo começou a rodar. Shou e Inu a seguraram cada um de um lado.

As cenas rápidas voltaram a sua mente. A Sra. Miller estava na cozinha picando em pequenos pedaços de algum legume e então ela estava conversando com alguém... "Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso." E então de acordo que ela ia fazendo o jantar ia conversando. "Você sabe que eu nunca fiz nada."... E a figura do Max aparece "Por isso mesmo... Você não fez nada." A faca que estava sobre o balcão começou a se mexer... "Você não os fez parar. Nunca." A faca levitou e a Sra. Miller estava assustada... "Como você...". Max se aproximou mais e a faca se aproximou mais dela fazendo a se recuar e ir de encontro com a parede. Sem saída. "Max! Por favor!". Ele colocou a faca bem perto do olho dela... "Por todas as vezes que você ficou parada olhando. Fingindo que não estava acontecendo." "Sinto muito." "Não, não sente." Foi então que a faca recuou um pouco para trás para logo Max a jogar com tudo mentalmente no olho dela.

Kagome respirava com dificuldade e já se encontrava sentada no carro.

-E então? – perguntou Inuyasha segurando a mão dela.

-Max está fazendo isso... Matando as pessoas...

-Tem certeza disso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Sim, eu o vi.

-Como ele consegue? – falou Inuyasha indo para o lado do motorista e Sesshoumaru voltando a ir atrás.

-Parece telecinesia.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela para perguntar.

-Ele é paranormal?

-Ao que parece sim. A sombra que vi na outra visão era ele.

-Ótimo. Então a próxima parada é a casa dos Miller. – falou Inuyasha dando partida no carro.

-Tudo se resume a ele querendo vingança dessa gente. Odeio dizer isso, mas é uma total loucura. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Mas não justifica assassinar a sua família. – disse Kagome.

-Verdade...

-Temos que acabar com ele. Igual fazemos com os outros. – falou Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, podemos falar com ele. Não é igual ao outros, ele é uma pessoa. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Tudo bem. Mas não vou deixar que ele machuque mais ninguém. – falou pegando sua arma no porta luva.

Os 3 saíram do carro e na hora que o Max estava prestes a levantar a faca os irmãos arrombaram a porta.

-Padres? Irmã? – perguntou a Sra. Miller.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Max assustado.

-Bem desculpa por interrompem-los. – falou Sesshoumaru. – Max, podemos conversar? Por um segundo lá fora?

-Sobre o que?

-É... É particular. Não quero incomodar a sua mãe com isso. Não vamos demorar muito. Eu prometo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Max encarou a madrasta e depois os encarou.

-Está bem. – respondeu Max.

-Ótimo.

Inuyasha se virou para ir andando na frente e Kagome deu uma última olhada para a Sra. Miller.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome vinham logo atrás de Max. Até então estava tudo bem, entretanto quando Inuyasha se virou para abrir a porta sua jaqueta deu uma breve abertura e Max viu a arma pelo espelho.

Max parou e começou a fechar janelas e a trancar as portas e assim a recuar.

-Vocês não são padres! – falou Max bravo.

Inuyasha tentou pensar rápido sacando a arma, mas Max tratou de tirá-la da mão dele.

Jogando a arma embaixo do próprio pé, Max pegou a arma e apontou para os dois.

-Max, o que está havendo? – indagou Sra. Miller.

-Fique quieta!

-O que você está fazendo?

Max começou a se sentir perturbado e a jogou longe, fazendo ela bater a cabeça.

-Eu disse que ficar quieta.

-Max, acalme-se. – falou Kagome.

-Quem são vocês?

-Só queremos conversar.

-Até parece! Por isso trouxeram uma arma.

-Foi um engano.

-Mentimos sobre quem éramos. Mas chega de mentiras, está bem? – falou Inuyasha.

-Por favor, apenas me ouça. – falou Kagome.

-Ouvir o que?

-Eu tenho visões Max. Eu vi você matar seu pai e seu tio.

-Você é louca!

-Você ia esfaquear a sua madrasta bem aqui. – falou colocando o dedo na cabeça. – Podemos tentar te ajudar.

-Ninguém pode me ajudar!

-Deixe-nos tentar. Vamos tentar conversar, ok? Só eu e você.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru a olharam surpresos.

-Vamos tirar a sua madrasta e os garotos daqui.

-De jeito nenhum. – falou Inuyasha.

-Ninguém sai dessa casa. – falou Max nervoso.

-Ok, ninguém vai sair. Deixe-os ir apenas lá para cima então.

-Não vamos deixar você sozinha com ele. – falou Inuyasha sério.

-Vai sim. – falou Kagome sem desviar o olhar do Max.

-Max você está no controle. Todos sabem disso. – falou Sesshoumaru. – Ninguém vai fazer nada que você não queira.

-Vamos conversar alguns minutos? – insistiu Kagome.

Max pareceu pensar.

-Ok, mas só 5.

Kagome olhou para os meninos.

-Peguem a Sra. Miller e a levem lá para cima.

-Não vou deixar você aqui Kagome.

-Inuyasha, as coisas mudaram. E pelo amor de Deus faça o que eu mando!

Muito a contra gosto ele foi pegar a Sra. Miller na cozinha e Shou o seguiu escada a cima.

Os dois sentaram no sofá.

-Olha eu não consigo imaginar pelo que você passou, mas agir dessa forma é errado.

-Não, você não consegue imaginar, pois não foi você que sofreu durante anos de maus tratos.

-Isso tem que parar Max!

-E vai. Após minha madrasta.

-Não. Você tem que poupá-la.

-Por quê?

-Ela bateu em você?

-Não. Mas ela nunca tentou me salvar. Ela também faz parte disso.

-O que eles fizeram com você enquanto estava crescendo não foi justo...

-Crescendo? E a semana passada?

Kagome o olhou interrogativa.

Max se levantou e puxou o casaco para cima mostrando feridas.

-O meu pai ainda estava me batendo. Só aonde as pessoas não vêem. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de superar. – falou abaixando a blusa e se sentando.

-Sinto muito.

-Quando eu descobri que podia mover as coisas foi uma dádiva. A minha vida inteira eu fui indefeso. Mas agora eu tenho esse dom. Na semana passada meu pai ficou bêbado pela primeira vez depois de tempos. E ele me deu uma surra, pela primeira vez de muito tempo. E eu soube o que precisava fazer.

-Por que você não foi embora?

-Ir embora não adiantaria sabendo que eles ainda estariam por aqui. O importante era não ter mais medo. Quando o meu pai me olhava havia ódio em seus olhos. Você sabe como me senti?

-Não.

-Ele me culpou por tudo. Pelo seu trabalho. Pela sua vida. Pela morte da minha mãe.

-Por que ele lhe culparia pela morte da sua mãe?

-Porque ela morreu no meu quarto, enquanto eu dormia no berço. Como se fosse a minha culpa.

-Ela morreu no seu quarto?

-Sim. Houve um incêndio. E quando ele ficava bêbado falava que ela morreu de uma maneira maluca. Ele disse que ela pegou fogo. Presa no teto.

Kagome ficou séria. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

-Ouça Max, o que seu pai disse não é loucura. É um fato real.

-Qual é? Ele tava bêbado! Viu coisas!

-Não. O que matou a sua mãe ainda está por ai...

-Você bebeu também?

-Max, o que eu falo é sério. Você foi um dos escolhidos.

-Escolhidos para que?

-Você ainda não está preparado para saber.

-Como não estou preparado?

-Seus poderes devem ter aparecido há poucos meses atrás. A única coisa que posso lhe informar é que sua mãe morreu nas mãos de um demônio.

-Demônio?

-Sim. E estamos atrás deles. Só que para seguirmos em frente você precisa libertar a sua madrasta Max.

Ele ficou em silêncio e ficou pensando.

-Não... Eu não posso deixá-la ir. – falou mexendo negativamente a cabeça. – O que eles fizeram comigo não tem perdão. Eu ainda tenho pesadelos. Ainda estou assustado o tempo todo esperando a próxima surra.

-Mas as pessoas que te davam a tal surra já não estão mortos?

-Alice tem que pagar por não ter me ajudado! – falou levantando-se e indo até a escada.

Kagome se prontificou na sua frente.

-Ouça, isso não vai fazer você para de ter pesadelos. Só terá mais dor. Tem noção de que vai ficar sozinho nesse mundo?

-Não me importa!

Dizendo isso ele tacou Kagome dentro do armário e fechou a porta. Colocou uma estante em frente à porta para evitar que ela saísse.

-Max! Não!

Kagome começou a sentir a cabeça latejando de novo e dessa vez a visão veio rápida e direta. Max queria atirar na madrasta, sim ele ainda estava com a arma, porém Shou e Inu não permitiram e ele atirou neles. Bem na testa.

Kagome entrou em desespero! Não podia deixar seus parceiros morrerem!

Ela se concentrou e conseguiu facilmente tirar a estante da frente da porta com a mente e saiu apressadamente.

Por sorte chegou a tempo e Max apenas estava com a arma levitada e apontada para os irmãos.

-Max! Pare! Por favor!

-Como conseguiu sair?

-Tenho minhas táticas e não vou discuti-las agora com você. O que acha de abaixar essa arma, hm? Podemos te ajudar. Isso que você está fazendo não é a solução. Não vai consertar nada. Não vai mudar o passado.

-Você está certa. – falou depois de refletir.

Kagome sorriu. Os irmãos ainda estavam em alerta e a Alice estava atrás deles.

Então tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Max virou a arma para si mesmo e atirou.

-NÃO! – gritou Kagome.

Ela foi correr em direção a ele, mas Inuyasha a segurou. Shou estava com Alice que estava em choque.

-Você fez o que pode.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Max não tinha salvação. Ele nutria um ódio profundo por todos da família e não iria sossegar até matar todos.

Kagome apenas abaixou a cabeça.

Dentro de alguns minutos depois da ligação da Sra. Miller a polícia já estava lá.

Ela se encontrava dando o seu depoimento.

-Max me atacou. Ele me ameaçou com uma arma.

-E esses três? – perguntou o policial.

-São amigos da família. Eu os chamei assim que Max chegou. Eu estava assustada. Eles tentaram impedi-lo. Brigaram pela arma.

-Onde Max conseguiu a arma?

-Não sei. Ele apareceu com ela e...

-Tudo bem Sra. Miller.

-Eu perdi todo mundo. – falou ela chorando.

-Muito bem. Ligaremos se tivermos mais perguntas.

-Obrigado policial. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Venha, vamos. – chamou Inuyasha.

Os três seguiram para fora da casa.

-Eu poderia ter conversado com ele de outra forma...

-Kah, você fez o que estava no seu alcance. – falou Shou. – Não se culpe por isso.

-Max já estava perdido. – falou Inuyasha.

-Quando penso o no modo como ele me olhou antes atirar... Eu devia ter impedido!

-Qual é! Você arriscou a sua vida! – falou Shou.

Kagome apenas olhou para os dois e não fez mais comentários.

Inuyasha só olhou para Sesshoumaru.

-Tivemos sorte de ter o papai.

-É... Tivemos mesmo.

Kagome já tinha entrado no carro e estava no banco traseiro.

Os dois entraram também no carro. Inuyasha começou a ligar o carro e Kagome recebeu uma mensagem no seu celular.

"Estou chegando querida! Estou mais perto de você do que imagina!"

Kagome gelou e estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Para aonde agora? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com o mapa aberto.

-Que tal para o sul? – falou Kagome.

-Sul? Não fica muito longe daqui?

-E daí? – ela falou rindo nervosamente.

-Bem, então vamos para o sul motorista.

-Humf! Abusado. – falou Inuyasha dando partida no carro.

Kagome deixou o celular de lado e resolveu dormir um pouco. Mal sabia ela que assim que Inuyasha deu partida no carro uma sombra os seguia.


	9. Lonely

**Pois é, essa foi rápida! ;)**

**mas é que eu precisava colocar logo isso no papel e mandar para vcs lerem :)**

**comparado ao último esse tá mini ._.**

**mas eu queria tirar um pouco o foco do trio parada dura xD**

**ja estou escrevendo o cap 7 o/**

**agora tenho que me ir para estudar penal T.T**

**beiiiiiiiijos Boa Leitura procês! :)**

**Baby Lady Rin-chan:**_ brigada *-* _

_pois é, o sesshy tem amor a esse carro! xD_

_kikyou ninguém aguenta hahahahaha_

_ta ae mais um o/_

_beaj!_

_A _**Nathi Duarte **_eu já respondi pelo inbox ;)_

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Lonely

Lá estava uma garota com cabelos achocolatados que batiam na altura do quadril. Eram lisos e continha umas mexas aloiradas, o que combinava com seus olhos verdes amarelados e sua pele marfim. Ela andava solitária por um bom tempo e estava à procura de alguém, mas esse alguém vivia fugindo dela.

Sem contar que ela tinha que levá-la embora para casa! Não queria que o pai ficasse bravo nem nada. Só que ela sabia com que me estava lidando, então tinha que ter paciência.

Ela já tentou se comunicar de todos os jeitos, mas a pessoinha arranjava um jeito de ignorar ou bloquear. Certamente não seria fácil.

Babiel já não agüentava mais ficar andando naquele mundo a procura dela! Todavia não podia deixá-la sozinha, muitos demônios estão rondando e possuindo pessoas. E já descobriram que ela estava por perto.

Ela não gostava de lutar, porém quando sua vida estava em risco era obrigada. Ela só queria achar logo Jibrille e levá-la de volta para casa. Apenas isso.

Enquanto caminhava dois caras pararam na sua frente.

-O que querem? – perguntou diretamente.

-Bom, poderíamos querer muita coisa, _docinho. _Entretanto só queremos uma informação. – falou um dos caras.

-E vocês acham que eu vou dar?

-Está em desvantagem Babiel. – falou o outro. Ambos se aproximaram com seus olhos totalmente negros a encarando.

-Soubemos que está procurando Jibrille. – falou o primeiro de nome Scar.

-Vocês sabem que é impossível achá-la. Até mesmo para mim.

-São amigas. Estão ligadas. Claro que você sabe onde ela está. – falou o outro de nome Zac.

-Desculpe decepcioná-los, mas não sei.

Scar se aproximou de uma forma assustadora e colocou a mão no pescoço dela.

-DIGA-ME! SEI QUE VOCÊ SABE!

-E se eu soubesse por que eu diria? Para vocês, demônios, instaurarem o caos? – falou com a voz esganiçada.

-Bom, esse é o plano. – falou o outro.

Babiel vendo que não teria outro jeito respirou fundo, conseguiu facilmente tirar a mão de Scar da sua garganta e tirou a adaga de prata de dentro do sobretudo preto e enfiou com tudo no coração dele.

Zac veio correndo para brigar também, porém ela foi mais rápida e sem escolha lhe enfiou uma adaga de prata na garganta.

-Tolos. São tão mais vulneráveis do que nós.

Deixando-os caídos, agora sem vida tanto humana quanto demoníaca, saiu andando dentre a escuridão da noite com um único objetivo: achar Jibrille.


	10. Um dia de descanso

**MIL PERDÕES! Mas vida de estágiaria nao é facil minha gente D: **

**Até porque nao posso abusar do pc T.T**

**entao aos poucos eu fui escrevendo e salvando até virar algo descente para vocês lerem! :D**

**obrigada pelas reviews ^^**

**dessa vez nao vou comentar uma por uma =/**

**mas na próxima comento! **

**beaj e boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo 7 – Um dia de descanso

Um dia sem trabalho. Esse foi o combinado entre o trio.

Eles estavam num hotel e Kagome estava pagando. Sim, uma mulher pagando para dois marmanjos. Mas ela não se importou, queria também esse momento de descanso.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru perceberam que ela estava inquieta desde ontem. Se era algo ela não estava a fim de compartilhar...

Sesshoumaru estava trocando de roupa.

-Vou sair para dar uma volta. Vê se não se matam antes deu voltar ok?

Kagome sorriu.

-Farei o possível para manter seu irmão vivo.

-Feh! Vai nessa que eu perderia para você. – falou Inuyasha deitado.

-Quer apostar?

Inuyasha se sentou.

-Adoraria.

Sesshoumaru parou no vão da porta.

-Ótimo. Me sinto tão mais seguro agora.

-Pode ir Shou. Não vamos nos matar. – falou Kagome.

-Tudo bem então. Kah não aceite as provocações dele, certo?

-Uhum.

Inuyasha encarou os dois.

-Shou? Kah? Que intimidade é essa entre vocês dois?

Sesshoumaru saindo o deixando no vácuo. E Kagome o olhou rindo.

-Somos parceiros agora, oras! Posso te chamar de Inu também sem problemas.

Inuyasha voltou a deitar.

-Tudo bem. – falou mais conformado.

-Então? Shou saiu para andar um pouco e o que nós faremos? Não, não faremos isso, então pode tirar esse sorriso sugestivo e safado da cara. – falou Kah deitando na cama quando viu a cara de sugestiva de Inuyasha.

-Sei lá... Quer andar por ai também?

-Pode ser.

Kagome vestia sua calça jeans clara, um all star vermelho e uma baby look branca com estampa vermelha. Inuyasha estava com uma calça jeans escura e larga, uma blusa cinza arregaçada até o cotovelo e um tênis.

Os dois saíram do hotel andando e foram andar pelo centro. Afinal aquele dia eles mereciam descanso, uma coisa que não faziam sempre.

-E então? Como começaram?

-Oi?

-O Shou e você. Afinal esse trabalho não se começa do nada.

-Ah sim, bem, você conheceu o meu pai. De certa forma ele nos incentivou.

-Entendo...

-E você?

-Eu? Ah, é de família também.

-Nunca enfrentou espíritos ou outras coisas assim?

-Não. Só demônios mesmo...

-Mas nunca se interessou nessas outras áreas?

-Para falar a verdade só um pouco. – de repente ela parou e riu. – Parece até que estamos falando de uma profissão.

Inuyasha parou também e riu.

Do outro lado da cidade Sesshoumaru andava sem rumo. Apenas queria dar um descanso a mente e ao corpo. Ele e o irmão não pararam de trabalhar desde que descobriram que o pai desapareceu e logo depois descobriram que ele foi morto.

Ele também tentava tirar da memória Kagura. Como ela tava? Será que já estava com alguém? Terminou a faculdade?

Sesshoumaru tava tão perdido em pensamentos que acabou esbarrando em uma garota.

-Desculpa. – falou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu a garota sorrindo de volta e continuando a sua caminhada.

Inuyasha tinha convidado Kagome para comer algo em uma cantina ali perto de onde eles estavam.

-Sem segundas intenções?

-Kagome, nem tudo que eu faço tem segundas intenções.

-Hm... Vou confiar em você.

Claro que ele sorriu todo galante e a puxou pela mão. Kagome ficou um pouco corada com o ato.

Eles se sentaram numa mesa e a garçonete toda querendo alguma coisa foi logo perguntar para Inuyasha.

-Deseja alguma coisa?

Inuyasha tava com a cara enfiada no menu enquanto Kagome dava um ENCARA na mulher.

-Bem, vou querer um X-Bacon e uma coca e você Kah?

-Uma porção de batata, um Two Burguer, um copo de 500ml de guaraná, hm... E pode trazer uns nugets.

Inuyasha: O_O'

Garçonete: O_O''''

-Só isso? – perguntou Inuyasha rindo.

-Só. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

A garçonete se retirou para entregar o pedido na cozinha.

-Você não come há quanto tempo?

-Ora, não tenho uma refeição descente desde muito tempo! E quando não como direito fico mal humorada.

-Shou fala que eu como demais, espera só até ele ver você comendo!

-Eu penso que posso morre amanhã, então tenho direito a uma refeição descente. E não se preocupe, irei pagar.

-Nem pense nisso! Você já está pagando a estadia no hotel.

-Tudo bem então... – falou ela sorrindo.

-Tem algum parente vivo? – perguntou Inuyasha do nada.

-Ah, alguns...

-Mantém contato com eles?

-Um pouco... Podemos mudar de assunto?

Inuyasha notou que esse era um assunto delicado e então resolveu deixar para lá. Quando ela quisesse falar, falaria.

Kagome ficou brincando com o palito e Inuyasha ficou batucando na mesa.

Nenhum dos dois sabia como puxar assunto com outro sem envolver algo que era melhor deixar quieto. Mas então Kagome encarou Inuyasha rindo.

-Qual o seu caso com a Kikyou?

-O que? Caso? – Inuyasha pego desprevenido com a pergunta ficou meio enrolado. – Não tem caso nenhum!

-Não é o que parece.

-Olha só, é ela que desenvolveu uma... uma... Obsessão por mim, falou? Eu nunca alimentei as esperanças dela! Quer dizer, não que eu lembre...

-Uhum... Vou tentar acreditar em você.

-Eu to falando a verdade! Nunca dei em cima dela! Pergunta para o Sesshoumaru!

-Ei, ei, ei! Calma! – falou rindo. – Para que se desesperar? Estava só brincando!

Inuyasha tinha ficado até vermelho. Kagome aproveitou para reparar mais nele.

Certamente que é um garoto/homem bonito. Não podia negar. Porém, garanhão como todos.

A garçonete voltou com os pedidos e eles começaram a comer.

Kagome ainda pensava sobre o homem a sua frente. Se pudesse até se envolveria ou teria um rápido caso. Porém não podia.

-Minha cara tá suja? – perguntou ele a encarando.

-Oi?

-Você não para de me encarar, então pensei que minha cara tivesse suja.

-Não, não está.

-Vai me contar no que pensava enquanto me encarava? – perguntou sorrindo de lado.

Ela riu.

-Vou deixar isso para a sua imaginação.

-Minha imaginação pode pensar muitas coisas querida.

Shou entrou na lanchonete antes do assunto ficar mais quente.

-Pensei que fossem ficar em casa se matando. – falou se sentando entre eles.

-O dia está bonito demais para ter um enterro. – brincou Kagome.

-O que acham de uma volta na praia depois?

Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça, pois a boca tava ocupada. Kagome sorriu.

-Ótima idéia! Aliás, já comeu alguma coisa?

-Sim, parei em uma lanchonete no caminho de volta.

Foi então que Inuyasha fez uma cara indignada. Será que a Kagome gostava do Sesshoumaru? Porque era tão fácil para ela conversar com ele!

Terminou de comer com uma carranca na cara.

Sesshoumaru ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que houve com o irmão, quando este se levantou e jogou o dinheiro na mesa.

-Encontro vocês depois. Acho que querem ficar sozinhos. – falando isso saiu da lanchonete.

Kagome não entendeu bulhufas! Uma hora ele está de ótimo humor, sorrindo e depois puto.

-Pode me explicar o que se passou? – perguntou ela.

Sesshoumaru vendo que ela também tinha terminado levantou-se e deixou o resto pago.

Quando já estavam do lado de fora da lanchonete ele respondeu.

-Acho que houve uma crise.

-Crise? – ela riu. – Não sabia que homens sofriam disso.

-Não é essa crise! – ele riu também. – É que no caso ele tá a fim de você, mas não sei da onde ele tirou que eu também to.

-Complexo.

-Demais.

-Mas é verdade?

-O que?

-Você tá a fim?

-Você é uma mulher bonita, Kah. Mas não tenho o hábito de roubar as mulheres de meu irmão.

-Bom saber disso, odiaria ter que te dar um fora. E eu não sou a mulher do seu irmão!

Ele riu.

Ambos foram andando para o hotel, depois da cena do Inuyasha acharam melhor não irem para a praia.

Inuyasha estavam soltando fogo pelas ventas! Como estava querendo extravasar a raiva que tava sentindo estava procurando um trabalho qualquer no notebook.

Até ligar para Kaede para saber de algum trabalho ele se atreveu a fazer.

Quando Kagome e Sesshoumaru chegaram no quarto do hotel encontraram Inuyasha fazendo as malas a todo vapor.

-Aonde pensa que ia sem a gente? – perguntou Kagome.

-Veja bem, nem sempre temos que viajar juntos, sabe? Se você quiser pegar as suas trouxas e sair para viajar fique a vontade. Não tem nada aqui que te prenda ou talvez tenha... – A primeira parte soou compreensível, porém a segunda ele já estava resmungando e ninguém entendeu.

Sesshoumaru chegou perto do irmão e o segurou pelo braço.

-Inuyasha, nunca deixamos um para trás. Sempre viajamos juntos. Somos irmãos cara! Agora só temos um ao outro e claro agora a Kagome.

-Você está esquecendo o Miouga e a Kaede. – resmungou ele.

-Quer colocar a Kikyou no meio? – perguntou Kagome rindo.

Inuyasha só bufou e pegou a mochila.

-Nos encontramos depois. Preciso fazer isso sozinho.

-O que você vai enfrentar? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Um espírito. Nada demais.

-Nada demais o caralho! Vamos com você e faça o favor de esperar!

Sesshoumaru foi recolher as suas coisas e Inuyasha aproveitando a deixa foi para pegar a chave do carro, que não estava aonde ele deixou.

-Mas aonde diabos?...

-Procurando por isso? – perguntou Kagome segurando as chaves sorrindo.

-Me dê isso.

-Para que? Não ouviu seu irmão dizendo que você não vai a lugar nenhum sem a gente?

-Então por que não vai arrumar sua mochila.

-Já está pronta.

Inuyasha ia se aproximando aos poucos.

-É sério Kah, me dê essas chaves. Quero fazer esse trabalho sozinho.

-Por quê? Dê-me um motivo plausível. – falou ela andando para trás.

-Ah, você sabe... Quero sair para conhecer novas garotas e preciso de um tempo para mim. – falou numa tentativa de desculpa esfarrapada.

Kagome riu.

-Mentiroso.

Inuyasha se aproximou mais e Kagome recuou.

-Kagome, minha paciência tem limite. – falou sério.

-A minha também. Posso ficar o dia todo fugindo de você até você me explicar por que quer sair e deixar o seu irmão e eu para trás.

-Não é da sua conta.

-Mesmo? – falou rodando a chave no dedo indicador.

Por ela ter feito isso Inuyasha pensou que seria fácil pegar a chave, com isso foi com tudo em cima dela para pegar a chave. Kagome pega de surpresa não teve tempo de reação.

Quando viram estavam deitados na cama. Inuyasha sobre Kagome e a chave Deus sabe-se lá aonde!

-O que foi isso? – perguntou meio que rindo.

-Um ataque surpresa. Mas o alvo não foi atingido. – falou com a voz rouca.

Ambos se encaravam com as faces próximas. Inuyasha pouco se importou com o que o irmão poderia sentir por ela ou que ele poderia aparecer para ver. Simplesmente foi com tudo na boca dela para saborear o gosto do qual ele já ansiava desde que a viu.

Kagome não imaginava ter tantas surpresas num dia só. Claro que sentia atração por ele e deixou ser beijada. Colocou a mão na nuca dele para logo ir ao cabelo. _Hm... Ele é realmente bom..._, pensou em total frenesi.

Sesshoumaru não esperava pela cena que acontecia a sua frente e preferiu enrolar mais no banheiro.

Com a falta de fôlego eles se separaram e agora se encaravam.

-Será mesmo que o alvo não foi atingido Inuyasha? – perguntou ela com a voz rouca e com um sorriso.


	11. Mas quem diabos é você?

_**I'm so sorry people!**_

_**Agora que tô com notebook, vou escrevendo até o caminho da faculdade para ver se os capítulos ficam prontos rápido para poder postar! **_

_**Como demoro para postar aproveitei e fiz 26 páginas esse capítulo! Olha como sou boazinha! =) (na verdade eu TINHA que ser né? Vocês tem tanta, ou não, paciência comigo xD).**_

_**Mas oh, não esqueci de vocês, ta? E tem uma surpresa nesse capítulo hohohohoho (nem é tão surpresa assim para falar a verdade xD)**_

_**Mely-chan:**__ esqueci não! *-* jamaaaaaaaais esqueceria ;) é que o meu tempo tá sendo muito curto para escrever =/ e às vezes falta 'aquela luz' para escrever a continuação e enquanto eu nao faço de um jeito que me agrade eu nao consigo terminar xD_

_o que o outro teve de pequeno esse teve de graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande *-*/_

_pois é, o tempo podia ser nosso aliado e.é~ eu tenho o curso de espanhol, estagio, faculdade e agora auto escola T.T só to arranjando sarna! se bem que a auto escola foi meu pai que me obrigou a fazer pq ja tava na hora..._

_hohohohohohoho quanto a rin ela já já vai aparecer ;)_

_beaj_

_**Ayame Gawaine:** que bom que gostou *-* nesse cap eles voltam a luta! ahsuashaushasuahsaush _

_beaj_

_**BOA LEITURA PESSOAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO! ;D  
**_

* * *

Inuyasha achou mais seguro o irmão dirigir. Ele estava meio fora de área depois do ocorrido no quarto com a Kagome.

Depois da pergunta que ela fez ele apenas sorriu e se levantou a levando junto, o irmão saiu do banheiro indo direto pegar a chave do carro que foi parar debaixo da cadeira.

-Vamos?

Após Shou ter s chamados para partir eles saíram em silêncio.

Kagome não se sentia incomodada, pelo ao contrário, estava satisfeita. _Sesshoumaru até que tinha razão..., _pensou enquanto afiava a sua adaga. Vez ou outra olhava pelo retrovisor para Inuyasha que parecia estar longe dali.

-Inuyasha você não me disse as coordenadas. – falou Shou.

-Ah, sim, é... Kansas City.

-Tem certeza? Ô.õ

-Claro! Por que não teria?

-Sei lá. Você até então nem se lembrava para aonde estávamos indo.

-Humf.

A viagem ia ser longa, então todos iriam revezar para dirigir. Com Sesshoumaru no volante ainda os outros dois foram dormir. Quer dizer, nem todos.

-Eu vi.

-Oi?

-Não se faça de besta Inuyasha.

-Mas eu realmente não sei do que você tá falando!

-Do beijo.

-Ah. Sobre isso...

Sesshoumaru começou a rir.

-No fim, você realmente consegue todas que quer não é?

-Você não tá puto? Oo

-Por que estaria? Eu não tava a fim dela.

-Mesmo? Alias aquilo não foi pensando... Apenas... Aconteceu.

-Você é muito lerdo mesmo... Para que eu ia querer uma garota que não está a fim de mim?

-Como pode saber que ela não está a fim de você? – indagou Inuyasha.

-Veja bem, se ela estivesse a fim de mim ela já teria feito alguma coisa, me provocado, e poderia ter me beijado, igual fez com você.

-É... Pode ser...

Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro no acostamento para trocar de lugar com o irmão.

Inuyasha saiu do carro para ir para o lado do motorista. Foi quando ele estava dando a volta no carro que viu uma sombra no meio das árvores, chegou até a forçar a vista para ter certeza que estava vendo direito ou se era uma ilusão de ótica.

Sesshoumaru que já tinha pulado para o lado do carona percebeu a demora do irmão e colocou a cara para o lado de fora para ver o que tava acontecendo.

-Tá tudo bem?

-Não sei... Acho que vi alguma coisa...

Kagome que estava dormindo até então acordou com o barulho do celular. Uma mensagem.

"_Estou mais perto do que imagina... Não adianta fugir de mim." _

Ela arregalou os olhos e gritou por Inuyasha.

-Anda, anda! Vamos embora! Agora!

Inuyasha ignorou a sombra e entrou no carro.

-Que houve? – perguntou ligando o carro e dando partida.

-Troca de lugar comigo Shou.

-Ok. – Sesshoumaru pulou para trás e Kagome pulou para frente depois.

-Pode explicar-se agora? – pergutou Inuyasha.

-Certo, tem alguém me seguindo. – falou atenta a cada movimento fora do carro.

-Como? – perguntaram os irmãos juntos.

-Como eu não sei, mas tem uma pessoa me seguindo e sempre me manda mensagens informando se está perto ou não... Creio que o que você pode ter visto lá fora não era uma simples ilusão.

-Mas por que alguém te seguiria? Você tem um passado sombrio? – perguntou Inuyasha brincando. Por ter visto que ela ficou séria ele se assustou. – Você tem _mesmo _um passado sombrio?

-Não quero falar disso agora, pode ser?

Inuyasha ia abrir a boca para falar, porém Sesshoumaru o cutucou e fez sinal para deixar para lá.

O carro seguiu em silêncio. Uma vez ou outra que eles se comunicavam.

Sesshoumaru adormeceu e os outros ficaram acordados. Inuyasha para prestar atenção na estrada e Kagome por medo.

-Sabe... Não é tão sombrio assim... – começou Kagome olhando para frente.

-Oi? – perguntou Inuyasha sem entender.

-O meu passado. Não é tão sombrio... Apenas não gosto de falar dele.

-Por quê?

-Meu passado é meu presente e é o meu futuro.

Inuyasha se calou por um tempo pensando.

-È sobre você ser uma caçadora?

-Mais ou menos isso... É complicado demais.

-Tenta explicar ué.

-Não posso. Se eu compartilhar isso com você, talvez possa ser morto por quem me segue ou por gente pior.

Inuyasha ficou assustado. Se o passado dela não era tão sombrio porque não podia compartilhar? E se o fizesse ele poderá morrer!

-Bom, mudando de assunto... Por quê Kikyou vive te seguindo?

-Para que esse assunto? Podíamos falar do tempo, da minha beleza...

-Da sua modéstia... – falou ela rindo. – É sério, eu gostaria de saber.

Ele respirou fundo antes de começar.

-Para falar a verdade nem eu sei. Conhecemos-nos desde pequenos sabe, papai vivia deixando a gente ou sozinhos trancados em algum lugar cheios de armas ou com a Kaede. Desde pequeno eu me dava bem com as garotas e ficava com elas, claro que com Kikyou isso nunca aconteceu por eu considerá-la como se fosse minha irmã, mas o problema é que Kikyou começou a pensar que eu não a via como uma garota, então ela começou a me perseguir até que isso virou uma obsessão.

-Já tentou explicar isso para ela?

-Claro! Mil vezes! Mas quem disse que ela me ouve?

-Agora cá entre nós... Nunca teve vontade de ter um lance com ela? – perguntou Kah virando de frente para ele.

-Claro que não! Pirou?

-Ora, ela é uma mulher e é bonita.

-Sim, eu sei. Entretanto mesmo se eu tivesse vontade me sentiria sujo depois. Seria como cometer incesto!

Kagome ria da forma como ele agia quando falavam da Kikyou.

-Não ria! Isso não tem graça ta? – falou ele tentando conter um riso.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem!

-Gostaria de saber mais sobre você. – falou Inuyasha de repente.

-Mesmo? – perguntou ela surpresa.

-Sim. Você basicamente nos conhece completamente por ter tido convívio com o nosso pai.

-Bem, ele falava muito de vocês. Fato. Também contou a história da mãe de vocês. Lamento por isso.

-Nós também lamentamos... Ela era uma boa mulher e mãe.

-Então, ele também falava sobre o seu irmão querer ser médico. Por que ele não se tornou?

-Papai nunca de apoiar nem nada. Shou tem uma certa magoa dele por isso.

-Entendo. Ele também me contou que você se aventurou desde cedo.

-Verdade. – falou rindo. – Entretanto não íamos falar de você?

-Droga! Você tem boa memória! – falou ela rindo e se ajeitando no banco.

-Tem família?

-Sim.

-Quais são os integrantes?

-Muitos irmãos e o meu pai.

-Eles fazem a mesma coisa que você?

-Alguns. Muitos preferiram seguir outra vida.

-E o seu pai?

-Um homem muito ocupado. Às vezes é rígido, às vezes calmo.

-Hm... Ele é comum. Não o visita?

-Poucas vezes consigo encontrá-lo. Por ser muito ocupado é difícil vê-lo.

-Compreendo. Amigos?

-Só vocês e mais uma.

-Nos consideram seus amigos?

-Sim. E invejo essa ligação de irmãos que vocês têm.

Inuyasha sorriu.

-Nem sempre fomos assim. Éramos unidos, mas depois da morte da mamãe e dessas viagens loucas do papai nos unimos mais.

Kagome sorriu.

-E você anda querendo viajar sozinho. Tolo.

Ele riu.

-Quer dirigir um pouco?

-Aceito.

Inuyasha estacionou o carro no canto da estrada e saiu do carro.

Kagome pulou o banco e o esperou entrar no carro.

-Pronto?

-Manda ver.

Kagome deu partida no carro.

-Já teve alguém?

-Minha profissão não me permite ter alguém. Sesshoumaru tinha não é?

-Sim, mas ele a largou pela segurança dela. Ele ficou meio abalado por um tempo. – falou olhando o irmão. – Nunca o vi dormir tanto.

-Deve estar cansado. Se quiser dormir fique a vontade.

Inuyasha a responder, todavia sua mente lembrou do seguinte caso: dormir = cama = beijo.

Ele ficou tentado a conversar com ela sobre isso.

-Kah... Sobre o que rolou no quarto antes de sairmos...

-O que tem? – perguntou ela sem abalo nenhum.

-Não vou pedir desculpas.

Ela sorriu.

-Nem eu.

Ele a encarou.

-Por que somos assim?

-Assim como?

-Uma hora estamos bem, na outra brigamos ou discutimos.

-Faz parte. Acho que se nós tivéssemos uma amizade sem brigas ia ser muito monótono. Sem contar que nós não brigamos, apenas entramos em desentendimento.

-É, pode ser.

Sesshoumaru estava se segurando firme e forte. Ele tinha percebido que os dois estavam agindo descentemente então preferiu não interferir e fingiu estar dormindo. Vez ou outra ele segurava o riso ou queria discordar de algumas coisas. Bom, uma hora ele ia ter que acordar, mas por hora ele não faria isso.

Inuyasha estava feliz por ter tido sua primeira conversa descente com a Kagome. De fato seria monótono se eles não discutissem às vezes.

Kagome dirigia tranquilamente, em partes, pela estrada que não estava tão movimentada. Tinha adorado conversar com Inuyasha sobre a vida dele e dela. Pena que talvez essa alegria não dure muito, afinal ela ainda estava sendo seguida e isso a preocupava. Sempre que tentava descobrir de quem era o número (na verdade ela tinha as suspeitas) a pessoa mandava mensagem por outro número.

Ela tinha lá seus inimigos e seu pai às vezes contratou alguém para ir buscá-la. E isso a preocupava mais.

Sesshoumaru não agüentou mais fingir que dormia e acordou recebendo brincadeiras do irmão e risos da Kagome.

Depois de horas e horas eles em fim chegaram ao local para executar o serviço.

-Mas que cidadezinha hein? – falou Kagome saindo do carro.

-Qual o seu problema com cidades decaidas? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Nenhum. Mas levando em conta a quantidade de moradores que tem aqui...

-Certo, chega de falar da cidade. Qual é o local Inuyasha que Kaede lhe falou? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha tirou um papel embrulhado do bolso da jaqueta.

-Hm... Rua dos Alfaiates, prédio 112.

-Ok. Vamos buscar informações. Kagome você fica aqui e pesquisa na internet sobre isso.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e foi buscar o notebook.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha seguiam para o centro da cidade.

-Por que a deixou sozinha?

-Kagome sabe se cuidar maninho. Não se preocupe.

-Kagome está sendo seguida Sesshoumaru. Você ouviu!

Sesshoumaru parou e olhou para o irmão.

-Droga, tinha me esquecido disso. Mas ela também nem contestou!

-Ela pode fugir!

-Acho que não. Ela não é de fugir.

Inuyasha ficou inquieto. E se ela fosse capturada pela pessoa que a segue? E se a matasse? Era muito "se".

Eles entraram num hotel que parecia ter condições para acomodá-los.

-Vamos pedir dois quartos? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Ela pode brigar com a gente. Conhece-a.

Sesshoumaru se virou para o atendente.

-Um quarto.

O atendente mesmo achando que talvez um ménage fosse acontecer ele preferiu não comentar nada.

Depois do cara ter feito a reserva entregou a chave para eles.

-Olha, poderia nos dizer sobre um prédio que dizem ser mal assombrado? – perguntou Shou.

-Bem, a muitos anos que aquele prédio não funciona. Dizem que mortes horríveis aconteceram lá.

-Como aconteceu?

-Meu vô me conta que era um prédio muito bem requisitado. Várias pessoas com dinheiro moraram lá, porém o problema foi quando um psicopata foi morar lá. Rolam boatos que ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma clínica da qual ficou internado por um bom tempo para melhorar da cabeça. Não se sabe o porque, mas um dia do nada ele pirou a cabeça e no meio da noite ele saiu matando todo mundo.

-Nossa... Só não entendi como ele fez para entrar no quarto dos outros para matar. Ele roubou as chaves?

-Daí eu já não sei.

Satisfeitos por terem descoberto alguma coisa sobre o prédio eles voltaram para aonde Kagome devia estar.

-Cadê ela? – perguntou Inuyasha .

-Não sei. Mas lembro de ter falado para ela permanecer aqui! – falou Sesshoumaru também se preocupando.

Eis que surge ela com dois copos de Milk Shake de ovomaltine.

-Já voltaram?

Inuyasha olha bravo para ela.

-Onde estava? Não pode ficar zanzando por ai com uma pessoa atrás de você! Ficamos preocupados!

Kagome colocou os copos no capô do carro e os encarou.

-Calma, eu só fui comprar uma coisa para beber. E sei me defender, ok?

-Humf!

Sesshoumaru esperou os dois terminarem de falar para perguntar.

-Descobriu alguma coisa?

-Bom, só que o prédio era bem famoso, pois era um hotel bem chique. Pessoas de classe alta vinham para cá nas férias ou feriados para descansar e a cidade era bem melhorzinha na época, diga-se de passagem. As coisas começaram a mudar quando um cara se mudou para cá e comprou um quarto do hotel.

-Esse cara era um psicopata?

-Exato. Mas no início ninguém sabia por que ele se portava muito bem. E ele tinha se tratado num lugar que não me lembro o nome agora. Ele chegou a se casar com uma moradora daqui e chegaram a morar juntos.

-Ela ainda vive aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Não. Esta morta assim como todos que se encontravam no Hotel no dia 13 de setembro de 1980.

-Tinha que ser num dia 13... – resmungou Sesshoumaru.

-Continuando, eles eram um bom casal e tudo mais. Ah, o cara se chamava Frank D'Avila e a mulher Stacy. Frank era um cara muito ciumento e achou que a mulher o estava traindo.

-E tava?

-Não. Foi tudo da cabeça dele. Com isso ele começou a agir diferente. E tudo calculado.

- Como um psicopata. – falou Inuyasha tomando do Milk Shake.

-Uhum. Foi então que na noite do dia 13 ele matou a mulher a facada e depois saiu à procura do cara. Ele tinha conseguido roubara chave mestre e saiu abrindo porta por porta e matando todos com um sorriso na cara.

-Então ele matou o cara.

-Não porque o cara já tinha saído do hotel. E Frank depois de matar todo mundo se matou com um tiro certeiro.

-Mas ele só matou os hospedes? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Foi. No outro dia a camareira achou os corpos jogados e chamou a polícia.

-Como descobriram que foi o Frank?

-Ele não fez questão de esconder as pistas.

-E a partir de então o que mais aconteceu? – Inuyasha quis saber mais.

Kagome tomou o Milk Shake da mão do Inuyasha e tomou um gole.

-Bem, o espírito do Frank ainda está aprisionado no prédio condenado. Depois desse massacre horrendo o prédio não só está com o espírito do Frank como de todas as outras pessoas que morreram lá. Todo mundo passou a ver assombrações e barulhos à noite, mas acharam que eram os empregados... Infelizmente alguns não acordaram na manhã seguinte... Em fim, as pessoas passaram a ter medo de vir para o prédio e ele faliu. A cidade passou a ficar mais abandonada por não ter mais tantos turistas, afinal eram eles que acabavam sustentando a cidade.

-Certo, vamos para o hotel que reservamos um quarto e daí separamos o nosso equipamento. – falou Sesshoumaru.

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Um quarto?

-Por quê? Achou ruim? – falou Inuyasha.

-Não, nada... Só que vocês costumavam sempre me deixar num quarto sozinha.

-Resolvemos não deixar você sozinha.

-Mentira, é porque sabíamos que você brigaria conosco. – falou Sesshoumaru.

Kagome riu e terminando o Milk Shake tirou a mochila do carro.

-Claro, não gosto de ficar sozinha e por fora da conversa de vocês. – pegando o outro Milk Shake ela ajeitou a mochila do ombro.

Inuyasha sorriu charmosamente.

-Admita. Você não consegue ficar longe de mim.

Kagome deu um soco no ombro dele.

-Prepotente.

Sesshoumaru apenas ria da situação e jogou a mochila do irmão para ele.

-Vamos logo.

Inuyasha trancou o carro que ficou estacionado perto do hotel. Kagome foi andando entre eles.

Eles iam discutindo sobre os detalhes para mais a noite. E chegando no hotel o recepcionista apenas o encarou e ficou se perguntando porque não era um dos caras que estava subindo com aquela mulher.

Ao chegarem ao quarto, que por sinal era muito simples, jogaram as mochilas num canto. Sesshoumaru se sentou na cama com o notebook para pesquisar mais sobre o assunto e Kagome foi para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Inuyasha ficou deitado na cama pensando na vida.

-Já pensou em sair dessa vida? – perguntou Inu.

Sesshoumaru parou de digitar para olhar o irmão.

-Muitas vezes. Mas depois parei para pensar nas vidas que já salvamos e tudo o mais.

-Hm... Também já quis sair sabe, porém só de lembrar que várias famílias estão bem graças a nossa ajuda eu mudo de idéia.

Kagome saiu do banheiro vestida.

-E então? Que horas nós vamos para o prédio?

-Daqui a pouco. Os barulhos sombrios começam a meia noite. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Vou separar uns sacos de sal e arrumar as balas para as armas. – falou Inuyasha.

-Sal também funciona com espíritos? – perguntou Kagome se sentando do lado do Inuyasha.

-Sim, porém o sal não os mata. Na verdade funciona como barreira e na bala funciona para repeli-los caso eles se aproximem demais de nós... Entendeu?

Kagome tava com uma cara pensativa.

-Acho que compreendi. Tem algo mais que os repele?

-Ferro.

-Ok. – Kagome foi até a mochila e tirou sua arma dela. – Vou dar uma limpada nela.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha terminaram de arrumar as coisas. Kagome terminou de limpar a arma e se juntou a eles.

-Pronta? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Creio que sim.

Os três foram andando, pois era perto e não necessitava de carro.

Kagome até que não estava nervosa para o seu primeiro caso com espíritos. Achava até que poderia ser mais fácil lidar com eles do que com demônios. Porém, só saberia mesmo quando os enfrentassem. Foi então que ela segurou o braço do Inuyasha que se virou para ela.

-Que foi? – perguntou sem entender.

-Me lembra de mais tarde te dar um belo de um soco.

-Oi? O que eu te fiz?

-Você queria vir sozinho para cá para enfrentar um bando de espíritos que estão sem sossego há anos! Como pretendia se livrar de cada um?

Sesshoumaru, muito esperto, continuou andando. Não queria entrar no meio.

-Ah, eu daria um jeito. Sempre arranjo um jeito.

-E qual foi a última vez que trabalhou sozinho, Inuyasha? – perguntou ela com o tom de voz mais baixo. – Você está sempre com o seu irmão.

Inuyasha ficou incomodado com as perguntas dela, porque de certa forma ela tinha razão. E ele não queria admitir. Nem morto.

Bufando ele se virou para frente e recomeçou a andar.

-Vamos logo mandar esses espíritos para o além. – resmungou indo até o irmão que estava parado do lado do carro os esperando numa distância segura.

Kagome teve que segurar a sua fúria. Todavia Inuyasha tinha que ter semancol que nunca enfrentaria nada sozinho tendo o irmão como Sesshoumaru. E agora, ela. Mas o que era ela para ele? Amiga? Era mesmo isso que ela queria ser?

Ao chegarem enfrente ao prédio observaram o local. Certamente ele estava _muito _abandonado.

-E então o que eu faço? – perguntou Kagome.

Sesshoumaru tirava a arma da mochila e começou a colocar as balas.

-Primeiro, coloque as balas na arma. Segundo, precisamos do rastreador que capta energias sobrenaturais. Terceiro, não deixe ele se aproximar demais ou ele te mata.

Kagome ouvia tudo atentamente. Inuyasha já tinha terminado de arrumar a sua arma e testava a bateria do rastreador.

Depois de tudo explicado eles pularam a cerca que envolvia o prédio todo.

-Por que nunca me acostumo com esse ar sombrio?

-Inuyasha, não é hora para ter medo. – falou Sesshoumaru arrombando a porta de entrada.

-Eu não estou com medo. – respondeu ele indignado.

Kagome apenas olhava ao redor para ver se não tinha ninguém observando.

-Vamos entrar. – falou Sesshoumaru ligando a lanterna.

-Teremos de nos dividir? – perguntou Kagome.

-Procuramos não fazer isso. – respondeu Inuyasha olhando para o rastreador. – Ligou a filmadora?

Kagome a ligou.

-Tem certeza que _essa coisa _vai mostrar os espíritos?

-A tecnologia avançada nos ajuda. Apesar das pessoas que a criaram não saberem disso.

O rastreador começou a apitar e Inuyasha olhou para o irmão.

Sesshoumaru preparou a arma.

Kagome filmava de canto a canto.

-Ei, olhem isso... – falou seguindo até o local.

Os irmãos a seguiram.

-O que foi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Kagome foi até o pé da escada que dava acesso para o segundo andar. Ela começou a subir as escadas e quando chegou ao topo virou a câmera para o andar de baixo e pode notar como estava o aposento. Paredes que um dia foram brancas estão totalmente manchadas, móveis que um dia foram valiosos estavam quebrados e jogados de lado. O tapete vermelho da escada larga e de mármore estava desbotando e acabado. Virando a câmera para a parte de cima pode notar que alguns vândalos andaram pichando as paredes e algumas portas estavam caídas. Janelas com vidros embaçados e outras quebradas.

-Que houve Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha paciente.

-Manchas de sangue recentes. E elas se seguem por todo caminho.

Sesshoumaru focou a lanterna no chão e pode ver.

-Algum idiota entrou aqui para fazer não sei o que. Pela quantidade de sangue já deve estar morto.

Foi então que Inuyasha se lembrou de algo.

-Qual era o quarto que esse cara tava hospedado?

Kagome remexeu no bolso da calça jeans e tirou um papel de lá.

-Terceiro piso, quarto 301.

Sesshoumaru mirou a lanterna no que um dia foi um elevador.

-Teremos de ir de escada.

-Sem problema algum. – respondeu Kagome.

Sesshoumaru foi na frente, Kagome logo atrás e Inuyasha por último.

Eles foram subindo a escada cuidadosamente para não deixar escapar nada da visão deles.

-É sempre assim? – perguntou Kah.

-Perdão? – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Sempre que vão exterminar espíritos é assim?

-Nem sempre. Às vezes é um espírito em fúria e ele aparece mais rápido.

-Saquei. E como fazem para mandá-lo embora?

-Queimamos os ossos com gasolina e sal. – respondeu Inuyasha.

-Ok. Mas então por que não queimamos de uma vez os ossos do Frank?

Os irmãos pararam.

-Verdade... Mas ai não saberíamos quais são os outros espíritos que estão aprisionados aqui. E também não sabemos aonde ele foi enterrado. – falou Sesshoumaru voltando a andar.

Em fim chegaram no terceiro andar.

-Parece tudo tão calmo... – falou Kagome.

-Espera só até ver a agitação... – falou Inuyasha.

Eles foram olhando porta por porta até encontrarem a 301.

-Quem entra primeiro? – perguntou o Taishou caçula.

-Posso entrar. – falou Kagome ajeitando a filmadora.

-Cuidado. – avisou Sesshoumaru.

Os irmãos miraram a arma para qualquer coisa que pudesse sair daquela porta.

Kagome abriu a porta cuidadosamente e nada. A filmadora não captou nada e o rastreador não apitou. Eles entraram no quarto e foram vendo se tinha algo de interessante.

-Parece que mesmo depois da morte do Frank ninguém ficou hospedado nesse quarto. – falou Inuyasha vendo fotos em cima de uma estante.

-Esse pano das cortinas já até apodreceu. E como essas coisas fedem a mofo. – falou Kagome. – Será que ainda tem documentos aqui?

-Não sei. A polícia deve ter retirado tudo.

-Creio que a polícia não ficou muito tempo nesse quarto para retirar alguma coisa. – falou Inuyasha apontando para um chapéu que seria da polícia.

Ele se aproximou mais das fotos e teve uma surpresa.

-Merda.

-Achou alguma coisa? – perguntou Sesshoumaru se aproximando.

-Precisamos sair daqui e voltar de dia.

Sesshoumaru ao ver as fotos também gelou.

Kagome sem entender nada se aproximou deles.

-Que tá acontecendo? – e foi ai que ela viu a foto do tal Frank com a suposta noiva. – Tá de sacanagem!

Na foto a tal mulher era muito parecida com Kagome. E isso talvez fosse um problema.

-Mas já era para ele ter aparecido não? – indagou Sesshoumaru.

-Estranho... O que você diz tem fundamento. Se ele já tivesse visto Kagome ele já teria aparecido e tentado matá-la.

Kagome aproveitou a deixa de eles estarem conversando e se virou para ver ela se acalmava. Foi então que mesmo sem querer achou uma caixa debaixo da cama e foi averiguar.

Puxando a caixa, que por sinal era muito pesada, ele viu que tinha mais fotos e alguns documentos.

-Ei, rapazes!

Os irmãos se viraram e viram a caixa.

-Da onde tirou isso? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Debaixo da cama.

-Olha, vamos levar essa caixa para o hotel e amanha voltamos aqui. – falou Sesshoumaru. – Temos que saber de mais detalhes.

Os outros dois concordaram. Inuyasha levantou a caixa para levá-la.

Saíram sem mais problemas do prédio e foram andando para o hotel.

-A cidade toda parece ser sombria. – comentou Kagome olhando ao redor.

-Verdade. – Sesshoumaru reparou que Inuyasha estava quieto e se virou para ele. – O que te perturba?

-O rastreador. Se tivesse nem que seja algum rastro de energia espiritual era para ele ter captado. E ele não captou!

-Concluindo, isso ta te incomodando por dentro.

-É claro! E agora tem mais essa da noiva do cara ser a cara da Kah! E ele não agir! Tem algo errado ai!

-Qual é? Tava a fim mesmo que ele me atacasse? – falou Kagome indignada.

-Obvio que não! Mas é estranho ele não ter feito nada.

Foi então que Kagome se lembrou de um detalhe.

-Acho que sei o motivo pelo qual ele não nos atacou.

-Qual? – perguntou Sesshoumaru interessado.

-Prefiro discutir sobre isso no quarto.

Os três foram andando até o hotel e não notaram que estavam sendo observados de longe.

Ao entrarem no quarto jogaram, de novo, a mochila na mesa e se acomodaram na cama. Inuyasha deitou na cama dele e Kagome sentou ao seu lado, pois se sentasse do lado do Sesshoumaru na outra cama tinha certeza que ele ia ficr enfezado.

-Conte-nos. – falou Sesshoumaru xeretando na caixa.

-Bom, acho que é porque hoje não é dia 13. Em outros arquivos da internet que eu vi todas as mortes foram no dia 13. É como se em outros dias eles estivesse 'adormecido'.

-Teoria interessante. – falou Inuyasha coçando o queixo.

Sesshoumaru tirou um caderno da caixa.

-Parece ter um monte de anotação nesse caderno. – falou Sesshoumaru abrindo-o. – Tudo bem que ele está fedendo a mofo e a letra um pouco apagada, mas dá para ler alguma coisa.

Kagome prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

-É uma espécie de diário?

-Acho que sim. Tem um monte de datas... Acho que até da época em que ele estava se tratando.

Inuyasha puxou a caixa para si para fuçar.

-Tem muitas fotos...

Kagome puxou as fotos para si.

-Eles pareciam felizes. Pena que o cara surtou.

Sesshoumaru começou a tentar ler o caderno. As letras não eram nem um pouco claras, por causa do tempo que tinham. Chegou a ler a parte em que ele se dizia curado e estava mudando para uma outra cidade, que no caso era a que eles estavam, e que pretendia morar lá. Não fala como ele conseguiu o dinheiro para comprar um quarto no hotel. Depois conta como ele conheceu Stacy.

-Atrás de cada foto tem a data. – comentou Kagome. – A última que eles tiraram foi num parque.

Inuyasha tirou outros cadernos. Um de culinária que parecia ser da Stacy, um de armas e entre outros que ele não achou importante.

-Acho que ele não tinha se livrado completamente da psicopatia. – comentou Inuyasha.

-Aqui conta porque ele comprou esse caderno. Foi na época em que ele suspeitava da traição.

-Tá explicado.

Kagome começou a planejar uma forma de chamar a atenção do espírito e para capturá-lo.

-Bom, vamos dormir porque já está tarde e amanhã temos trabalho! – falou Kagome levantando da cama para colocar um camisão para dormir.

Sesshoumaru espreguiçou-se e tirou a camisa.

-Tudo bem. – ele deu uma arrumada mais ou menos na cama e já foi logo se deitando.

Inuyasha também tirou a blusa e começou a puxar a coberta para o pé da cama.

-Vai dormir aonde? – perguntou para Kagome que já estava com o blusão.

-Hoje vai ser com você. – ela disse já se enfiando debaixo da coberta do outro lado da cama.

Inuyasha ficou meio apreensivo de dormir numa cama de solteiro junto dela sem fazer absolutamente _nada_.

-Kah, não sei se você reparou mais a cama é de solteiro... Você é uma mulher e eu sou um homem...

-Ei, ei, ei! Eu tenho noção das coisas e sei que se você invadir o meu espaço não vai ser por mal, assim como se eu invadir o seu.

Inuyasha se enfiou debaixo das cobertas.

-Mas não vá me chamando de pervertido ou algo do tipo. E nem que eu estava abusando de você! Já lhe deixei bem claro as coisas.

-E eu também.

Dizendo isso ela virou para o lado e adormeceu. Inuyasha sem escolha arrumou o travesseiro e dormiu também.

No outro dia Sesshoumaru espreguiçou-se e levantou da cama. Estava indo para o banheiro quando parou e virou-se. Ele teve que se segurar e muito para não rir.

A cena que se seguia na sua frente era hilária!

Primeiro que o lençol estava todo embolado entre as pernas do irmão e da Kah. Segundo que eles pareciam estar enroscados... Ou seriam embolados?

Quando percebeu Kagome se mover ele correu para o banheiro querendo evitar o que poderia a vir acontecer.

Dolorida. Era assim que ela se sentia. Ao tentar levantar não conseguiu.

-Mas o que... – foi então que ela reparou que suas pernas estavam emboladas com a do Inuyasha. Ela olhou para baixo para ter certeza que estava vestida. O que foi um alívio ao notar que sim. Também notou que além de estar pressionada naquele magnífico peitoral, Inuyasha a segurava com um braço ao seu redor. Por isso não conseguia sair.

Inuyasha sentindo algo se remexer também acordou aos poucos.

Foi ai que deu de cara com uma Kagome muito vermelha lhe encarando. E se deu conta da situação.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo até que Kagome resolveu quebrar aquele contato visual.

-Sabe, preciso que você tira o seu braço de cima de mim para eu levantar. – falou num tom baixo.

-Uhum.

-Então tira.

-Calma, calma... – falou rouco. – Não é sempre que eu posso ficar assim com você. Gosto da sensação do calor do seu corpo perto do meu.

-Inuyasha, isso não é hora para cantadas, ok? – apesar de estar querendo sair... Não queria sair. Estava realmente confortável ficar sob os braços dele, porém se ela ficasse mais um tempo tão perto dele poderia dar em alguma merda.

-Qual é Kah... – falou enfiando o rosto no pescoço dela.

-É sério Inuyasha! – disse Kagome o afastando. – Lembre-se que temos um trabalho para fazer.

Inuyasha muito a contra gosto tirou o braço que estava a envolvendo e se sentou na cama.

-Tá, tá...

Kagome se levantou e foi pegar uma roupa para se trocar.

Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados.

-Ah, vocês já acordaram. – ele falou com um certo 'que' na voz que Kagome logo percebeu e quando passou do lado dele para entrar no banheiro deu lhe uma cotovelada.

-Idiota.

Ela se trancou no banheiro e os irmãos ficaram se encarando.

-E ai?

-E ai o que? – perguntou Inuyasha esfregando a cara com as duas mãos.

-Como foi a noite...

-Para de pensar merda Shou! Não aconteceu nada! – falou nervoso. – Não que eu não quisesse... Mas não rolou nada.

Sesshoumaru sentou na cama e puxou a mochila para tirar o notebook.

-Gostaria que vocês se acertassem de uma vez por todas sabe... É entediante ter que ver vocês brigando 24hrs por dia.

-Nós não brigamos 24hrs por dia! – protestou o caçula. – Eu diria apenas algumas horas do dia.

-Em fim, que horas vamos para o prédio?

-Só vou trocar de roupa dai vamos.

Kagome abre a porta do banheiro e sai.

-Se quiser usar pode ir. – falou para Inuyasha, que só pegou a primeira roupa que viu na mochila e foi para o banheiro.

Por um momento ficou Sesshoumaru e Kagome se encarando até que ela não resistiu.

-O que? Eu não fiz nada de errado! òó

-E eu tô falando alguma coisa? Ô.o

-O problema é na maioria das vezes pude perceber que você não fala, mas pensa.

-E como pode saber o que eu penso?

-Pelos seus olhos. Eles não mentem.

Sesshoumaru apenas deu um sorriso triste.

-Kagura falava a mesma coisa...

-Quem é Kagura? – perguntou ela mais calma e se sentando de frente para ele.

-Minha ex-namorada. Tive que terminar com ela por causa do "trabalho".

-Poxa... Desculpe-me... Não sabia que se tratava de um assunto delicado.

-Já superei um pouco isso... Desde que eu escolhi seguir esse caminho com meu irmão para procurar o papai e depois descobri que ele estava morto, tive que abrir mão de algumas coisas. Kagura foi uma delas.

-Shou, você a amava? – perguntou Kah se sentindo comovida com a expressão no rosto dele.

-Eu achava que amava, mas com o tempo eu fiquei me perguntando isso... Afinal, se a gente ama mesmo uma pessoa demora a esquecer e a superar o fato de ter a deixado para trás, não é?

-Não sei te dizer ao certo porque nunca amei. E não posso amar. Não posso me apegar a ninguém.

Sesshoumaru a encarou profundamente.

-E por que não?

Nisso Inuyasha sai do banheiro.

-Vamos? Quero logo terminar esse... Interrompi algo? – falou reparando que Shou tava com uma cara pensativa e Kagome branca feito papel.

-Vou só pegar a minha mochila.

Inuyasha encarou o irmão com um olhar significativo. Shou apenas balançou a cabeça.

Depois os três foram de novo para o prédio abandonado, mas antes de entrarem um homem os parou.

-Aonde pensam que vão?

-Ué, entrar ai. – apontou Sesshoumaru com a cabeça.

-Vocês são turistas, certo? Quer dizer, _todos _os moradores sabem o que acontece quando alguém entra ai dentro.

-Nós também sabemos. – falou Kagome. – Acontece que é justamente por isso que estamos aqui. Ofícios do trabalho.

Inuyasha chegou a pensar que ela ia mesmo dizer e ia até dar um cutucão nela, mas seu ato foi interrompido pela pergunta do homem.

-Trabalham em que?

-Numa revista. – falou Kagome entediada. – Essas revistas macabras e que tem coisas de fantasmas, sabe? – falou com pouco caso.

O cara olhou para ela cético.

-E como pode uma mulher tão bonita trabalhar numa coisa dessas?

Inuyasha incomodado com o olhar do cara passou um braço em volta da cintura dela e disse:

-Trabalhando oras!

Sesshoumaru quis rir da pose de ciumento do irmão, mas achou melhor deixar quieto.

-Bem, precisamos mesmo ir. Se não conseguirmos nada até a noite nosso chefe nos despede. – falou Shou querendo cortar logo com o assunto.

O homem apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Só me resta desejar boa sorte para vocês. – depois ele se virou para Kagome. – Só será uma pena uma mulher tão bela morrer num lugar desses.

-Ela _não vai _morrer! – falou Inuyasha puxando Kagome para mais perto.

O homem apenas fez uma cara de quem lamenta e saiu.

-Vou entrando. – falou Shou.

Inuyasha virou Kagome de frente para ele.

-Me promete que se eu falar para você correr, você vai correr.

Kagome encarou bem aqueles olhos e respirou fundo.

-Inuyasha, eu não sou de fugir.

-Por favor.

-Não posso. Como me pede para fazer uma coisa dessas sabendo que o Shou e você ficaram para trás correndo o risco de morrer? Não sou tão sangue frio!

-Acontece que o meu irmão e eu temos mais experiência com espíritos do que você. Sabemos lidar melhor com a situação.

-Desculpe, mas não fugirei.

Sesshoumaru apareceu na porta do prédio.

-Dá para os pombinhos discutirem depois? Temos que resolver um caso aqui!

Ambos ficaram corados, entretanto entraram depois no prédio.

O ambiente continuava o mesmo. Nada de aparecimentos nem nada do tipo. E isso já estava irritando Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru prestava atenção a cada detalhe. O rastreador de partículas espirituais captava muita energia naquele ambiente, porém parecia que os espíritos tinham medo de aparecer...

Kagome parou enfrente a escada analisou bem o que estava pensando e depois se virou para os dois.

-Rapazes, tenho um plano. – os dois pararam para prestar atenção nela. – Se eu pareço tanto com a mulher do cara talvez ele apareça para mim. Porém preciso ficar sozinha.

Inuyasha já foi logo abrindo a boca parar protestar, mas Sesshoumaru levantou a mão para ele esperar.

-Tudo bem. Você está com a arma de bala de sal?

-Sim.

-Estaremos por perto. Nunca se sabe qual pode ser a reação do espírito diante da imagem da "mulher" dele.

-Ok, vou subir. – ela se virou para subir a escada, todavia parou e depois foi até onde estava Inuyasha. – Não fique bravo. Prometo que se eu precisar de ajuda eu grito, ta?

Inuyasha que até então tava com uma cara brava relaxou um pouco.

-Não gosto dessa sensação que eu estou sentindo... – ele falou colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. – Tome cuidado.

Kagome sorriu.

-Tomarei. – deu um beijo rápido no rosto dele e foi subir as escadas.

Sesshoumaru que via tudo quieto na sua parou do lado do irmão.

-No rosto? Pensei que vocês já tinham passado por essa fase.

Veias saltavam na testa do Taishou caçula.

-Cala a boca Shou.

Lá em cima Kagome ia andando com calma em cada lugar.

-Frank, querido, eu sei que você está por aqui...

Ela ouviu um barulho de porta batendo. Com certeza ele estava ali, o problema era saber o motivo dele não ter aparecido ainda.

Kagome não sabia bem o que dizer para atraí-lo. Se bem que ele deveria aparecer por conta própria.

-Querido, eu já te perdoei...

-Perdoar? – Kagome virou com tudo e deu de cara com Frank atrás dela.

-É... Você agiu sem pensar... Compreendo...

Frank a olhava desconfiado.

-E porque você me perdoaria?

Kagome não se mexia. Preferiu ficar parada onde estava, até porque suas pernas não se mexiam.

-Eu sei que você agiu sem pensar quando me matou. Mas não era motivo para você matar outras pessoas...

-Eu não matei ninguém! Eu não te matei! Quem disse que eu te matei?

Kagome ficou um pouco desorientada. Foram muitos "matei" de uma vez só. E como ela ficou confusa achou melhor falar a verdade.

-Olha, na verdade eu não sou a sua mulher...

-Isso eu já notei, já que você está viva e ela morta.

-Você disse que não matou ninguém, então quem começou a matança aquele dia?

-Quer dizer que até hoje não descobriram? Deve ser por isso então que ainda estamos presos nesse prédio...

-Presos?

-Sim, os espíritos das pessoas que foram mortas aqui aquele dia não foram para o além assim por dizer.

-Compreendo. – Kagome ficou pensativa. – Só não entendo quem poderia ser... Todo mundo falava que foi você quem começou matando a sua mulher achando que ela estava te traindo e por ter começado a mata-la seu lado psicopata entrou em ação.

-Na verdade a psicopatia nunca pôde ser curada. Eu apenas conseguia me controlar mais quando estava com ela e então apareceu aquele cara. Na verdade eu nunca desconfiei de traição, pois sempre estávamos juntos. Esse cara que na verdade era estranho.

-Poderia me esclarecer?

Enquanto isso lá embaixo os irmãos estavam esperando qualquer sinal de Kagome.

-Você não acha que está quieto demais? – falou Sesshoumaru olhando para os lados.

-Sim e isso me preocupa. Afinal Kagome gritaria se alguma coisa acontecesse.

-O caso não é esse. Kagome é esperta demais caso não tenha notado. O que eu quero dizer é que mesmo o rastreador mostrar que tem muito energia por aqui nenhum espirito apareceu ainda.

-Posso ter o direito de me preocupar? E cá entre nós, depois de tanta experiência sabemos que se nenhum espírito apareceu para nos apavorar ou matar é porque o assassino ainda tá aqui. Resumindo eles tem medo do Frank, por isso eles não aparecerem.

-Ai é que você se engana. – eles quase tiveram um filho ao ouvir a voz e Kagome na escada.

-Quer nos matar de infarto?

-Larga de drama Inuyasha.

-O que você quis dizer com Inuyasha estar enganado? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Na verdade não foi Frank quem matou todo mundo. Nem a mulher dele.

-Como sabe disso?

-Eu estava conversando com ele e ele me explicou tudo.

-Você estava _conversando_ com _um espírito_? Tem noção de como eu estava aqui preocupado?

-Sim, eu sei que é estranho. Também pensei sobre isso quando a ficha caiu. – falou com uma expressão engraçada. – Porém o lance é que o assassino não é o Frank.

-Então quem é? Por que diante dos fatos tudo indica ter sido o Frank. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Frank disse que a maioria das coisas é fofoca da vizinhança. Na verdade ele não era tão ciumento assim e que Stacy nunca o traiu de fato. E que ele nunca desconfiou de traição, pois eles ficavam juntos na maioria do tempo. O cara de fato foi embora um dia antes.

-Ele explicou por que nenhum espírito apareceu ainda?

-Todos têm medo de aparecer e serem picotados de novo. Ele explicou que mesmo depois da matança alguns espíritos apareciam e tentavam avisar as pessoas que vinham se instalar aqui sobre o perigo. Afinal depois do incidente o dono do prédio tentou levar o negócio a diante, mas sem sucesso como podem ver.

-Se não foi ele quem foi? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Antes que Kagome pudesse responder seu celular apita.

-Só um minuto. – ela pega o celular e vê que alguém lhe mandou uma mensagem.

"_Ahá! Agora não tem como você fugir de mim!"_

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru repararam como a expressão dela mudou.

-Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Inuyasha segurando delicadamente o braço dela.

-Oi? Não, não, tá tudo bem.

Sesshoumaru ia falar algo até ouvir o barulho do rastreador gritando.

-Acho que alguém resolveu aparecer.

-Resolveu mesmo... – falou Kagome olhando para trás dele.

Inuyasha ia atirar no espírito que apareceu atrás do irmão segurando uma faca, mas alguém foi mais rápido e empurrou o irmão para o lado e acertou o espírito com uma barra de ferro o fazendo desaparecer.

Sesshoumaru que acabou caindo no chão por estar desprevenido com o empurrão se levantou e viu tratar se de uma garota morena, cabelos negros e longos compridos e branca igual Kagome.

-Quem é você e que pensa que estava fazendo me empurrando daquela forma? – falou Sesshoumaru nervosinho de aproximando.

-Salvando a sua vida? – por ela ter o encarado pode notar os olhos verdes. – Ah, sou Rin e vocês devem ser os irmãos Taishou.

-Sou Sesshoumaru. – falou a contragosto, pois ainda tava puto. – Aquele é Inuyasha e a pessoa atrás dele é Kagome.

Inuyasha reparou só naquele instante que Kagome estava realmente se escondendo atrás dele.

-Por que você está se escondendo? – Inuyasha perguntou baixinho para ela.

-É complicado...

-Kagome. – falou Rin em tom sério. – Vamos conversar depois que terminarmos o serviço, me entendeu?

Kagome saiu de trás do Inuyasha e a encarou.

-Olha só, eu tenho lá os meus motivos!

-Humf!

Sesshoumaru resolveu intervir.

-Vocês se conhecem? – as duas acenaram. – Mais essa... Em fim, quem era aquele tentando me esfaquear?

-O cozinheiro. – falou Kagome. – Foi ele quem matou todo mundo.

-Mas por quê? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Ele era um antigo namorado da Stacy. E não ficou conformado de perdê-la para um psicopata, se é que me entende...

-Então num momento de fúria ele matou Stacy e com a chave mestre saiu matando o resto dos hospedes a fim de colocar a culpa no Frank, que estava dormindo. – terminou de explicar Rin. – E ele só estava dormindo porque o cozinheiro, Steve, colocou uma desse de 'boa noite cinderela'.

-Como ficou sabendo desses fatos? – quis saber Kagome.

-Investiguei também, ora. Já estava aqui mesmo.

-Então temos que achar os ossos dele e queimar. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Mas por onde começar a procurar os ossos? – indagou Rin.

-Ele foi tido como um dos mortos daquela noite, correto?

-Uhum.

-Vamos nos dividir em duplas. Dois ficam aqui para procurar pelo prédio e os outros dois vão para o cemitério. Quem achar primeiro liga para o outro.

Inuyasha já foi logo puxando a Kagome.

-Nós dois vamos para o cemitério.

-Kagome tem que ficar. Foi graças a ele que o fantasma do Frank apareceu. Afinal ela é idêntica a Stacy. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Exatamente por isso! Para que vamos querer que o fantasma do cozinheiro apareça de novo? O objetivo agora é queimar os ossos! Sem contar que ele tentou matar você não ela. – falou Inuyasha.

Rin já tinha notado como os dois adoravam discutir.

-Sesshoumaru fica aqui com a Rin então. – falou Kagome já puxando Inuyasha para fora do prédio.

Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram se encarando.

-Prefere começar por onde? – perguntou Rin.

-Ainda não fomos na cozinha.

-Ok.

Os dois seguiram para lá em silêncio que foi quebrado por ele.

-Conhece a Kah da onde?

-Kah? Ah, Kagome. Bem, conheço ela já faz alguns anos.

-Não quis saber a quanto tempo, perguntei sobre qual lugar.

-Vaticano.

-Vaticano? – Shou tava realmente surpreso com essa.

-É. Depois ela veio para cá a fim de exterminar os demônios.

-E você veio atrás dela.

-Sim. – Rin remexia em armários e Shou tentava encontrar passagens. – Por que será que ele só quis matar você?

-Não sei.

-Veja isso, achei o faqueiro.

Sesshoumaru se virou para ela.

-Como pode saber se é esse o faqueiro?

-O tipo da faca que ele segurava se parece com as facas que estão aqui.

-Mas isso de nada serve para nós agora.

-É. Olha, eu acho que os ossos dele não estão aqui. Afinal, ele se matou com a mesma faca aqui nesta cozinha. Pegou outra antes e sujou de sangue para logo colocar na mão do Frank e com isso deixar as digitais dele. – enquanto falava mostrou que no faqueiro faltavam duas facas. – Não sei como a perícia daquele tempo não notou que após ele ter se matado jogou a faca em algum lugar, bem, só assim dá para justificar como ele se matou e não acharam a faca do lado dele.

-Seu raciocínio tem lógica. – após terminar de falar todas as portas da cozinha e as janelas se trancaram. Os deixando na completa escuridão.

* * *

_**Então, agradeço quem puder deixar uma review *-*, pois isso me estimula muito a escrever ;).**_

_**E quem tem acompanhado e deixado review eu agradeço muitcho, viu? **_

_**Ah, agora que Rin apareceu algumas coisas terão de ser esclarecidas, neah? E só para que vocês fiquem um pouco mais alegres já tenho 3 páginas escritas já! :D  
**_

_**Beaj! **_


	12. Informações

**Podem me matar u.u dou toooooooodo direito! mas como eu tinha falado em outra fic o jumento do cara que formatou o meu notebook NÃO SALVOU MEUS DOCUMENTOS! e lá se foi a minha história -.-**

**tentarei o máximo possível escrever mais rápido essa fic! **

**Bulma Buttowski: **_ahsuashaushasuahsaushu que bom que se divertiu! hahahaha_

_problema nenhum não! o importante é que você deixou um mega review agora :) _

_espero que se divirta com esse cap tambem ;D_

_inuyasha é totalmente possessivo u.u_

_passado da kah vai demorar um pouco para aparecer para criar suspense... hohohohohoo_

_beaj_

**Mely-Chan_: _**_yo o/_

_tentei, mas como eu disse ali em cima o jumento do cara nao colaborou ¬¬_

_fiz 13 páginas para poder me redimir!_

_que bom que se divertiu tambem :)_

_espero que goste desse cap! _

_o tempo é muito mal comigo e.é~_

_beaj_

**Astaroth-sama**_: que bom que gostou *-*_

_hahahaha esse deu trabalho para escrever T.T_

_espero que goste desse também :))_

_bom, acho que vou seguir esse caminho... hhahaha com algumas modificações, claro :D_

_beaj_

**BOA LEITURA PESSOAS :D**

* * *

Inuyasha e Kagome procuravam de lápide em lápide para ver se encontravam o nome do Steve. Kagome foi para um lado e Inuyasha para outro, foi quando ela gritou.

-Inuyasha há um problema.

-Qual? Ou você acha uma lápide ou não. Não é tão difícil. – falou ele se aproximando.

-Veja bem, não temos o sobrenome dele. E depois eu sei que não é difícil achar _uma _lápide o problema é quando há umas sete dela com o mesmo nome!

Inuyasha olhou descrente para Kagome.

-Como?

-De acordo que eu tava andando para esse lado vi muitos Steve! Só que não vamos colocar fogo em sete corpos pelo amor de Deus!

-As pessoas já foram mais criativas com nomes...

-O jeito é ligar para o Shou. – falou pegando o celular.

-Por que necessariamente para _ele_? – falou Inuyasha emburrado e de braço cruzado.

-Não tenho o número da Rin e, por favor, você não se garante? – falou com o celular já chamando. – Eu beijei você naquele dia, não ele.

-Hm... – falou ele meio vermelhinho. – E você e a Rin são velhas amigas?

-Somos... Shou?

-Kagome? Me diz que você ligou para avisar que achou o corpo do cara!

-Bem, na verdade achamos sim.

-Mas?

-Tem sete lápides de Steve aqui e não sabemos o sobrenome dele. – ouve-se um tiro. – Shou? Shou? Que aconteceu além do obvio? – perguntou Kagome desesperada.

Inuyasha se aproximou mais e perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

-Steve apareceu e resolveu me matar. Estamos tentando contê-lo, mas tá complicado. E não diga para Rin que eu disse isso, porém ela é uma ótima atiradora.

Kagome riu.

-Pode deixar. Pergunta para Rin se ela viu alguma coisa com o sobrenome dele ou achou! Pelo menos foi ela que descobriu o nome né.

Ela pode escutar o Sesshoumaru gritando por Rin. Enquanto isso ela explicava para Inuyasha que pelo que pode notar ninguém se feriu. Senão Sesshoumaru teria dito.

Rin estava escondida atrás do balcão e atirava no espírito com a bala de sal enquanto Sesshoumaru estava no celular atrás de um armário e atirando também.

-Rin, você tem alguma idéia do sobrenome desse cara?

Ela fez negativo com a cabeça. _Essa coisa não vai desaparecer não?_, pensou se referindo ao espírito.

-Droga! Kagome ela não faz idéia! Oi? E como acha que eu vou fazer isso?

Enquanto Sesshoumaru falava com Kagome e desvencilhava dos objetos, Rin ia pensando em algo para descobrir o nome do cara. _Eu poderia até perguntar para ele, mas acho que ia ser meio sem nexo eu chegar 'ei Sr. Espírito, poderia tipo assim me dizer seu sobrenome para acharmos a sua lápide e colocar fogo no seu cadáver?'. Acho que não._, pensou ela. Só que ai ela percebeu algo. Ele morreu com o uniforme de cozinheiro, logo o crachá ainda se encontrava ali. Sem pensar muito ela saiu de trás do balcão e foi um pouco mais para frente ficando atrás de uma mesa que ela mesma virou.

-Tá maluca? Não é você Kagome, é a Rin!

-Fala para Kagome que... – Rin forçou um pouco a vista. – E O'Condor.

-Kah é O'Condor! E daí se o sobrenome é horroroso? Põe logo fogo no defunto! E fala para o meu irmãozinho que eu posso sim te chamar pelo apelido, afinal somos amigos. Tchau.

Rin recolocou mais munição que Shou tinha jogado.

-Valeu. Por que isso não o detém por tempo suficiente?

-Acho que ele é um espírito vingador. Eles sempre dão mais trabalho... Isso meio que faz o efeito da bala ser rápido nele, por isso elas não o contem tanto.

-Tive uma idéia.

-Qual? – perguntou ele a olhando pela greta da porta do armário. Foi então que a viu se levantar e ele arregalou os olhos. – Com certeza você é maluca! Quer morrer?

Foi então que o espírito focou nela e sua expressão ficou meio... digamos... apavorada.

-Veio me levar? – disse ele pela primeira vez.

-Talvez. – falou dando de ombros – Quer dizer, muito provavelmente.

Sesshoumaru ficou a ver navios. Afinal o que se passava?

-Pensei que fosse outra coisa que viesse me levar.

-Infelizmente eu fiquei encarregada disso, todos estão ocupados com outras coisas mais importantes. – improvisou ela.

-Pelo menos mandaram você que é muito bonita. Uma ótima última visão.

Sesshoumaru aos poucos se aproximou dela. Ficou escondido atrás da mesa virada.

-Que se passa?

-Ele... Pensei que estava prestando atenção.

-E estou! Só não entendi o por que dele achar que você veio levá-lo.

-Para falar a verdade nem eu sei. Será que é porque eu parei de atirar?

-Não soou muito convincente... Qual é Rin, tá na cara que você está escondendo algo e sabe o real motivo dele ter parado de tacar coisas.

-Se te contasse eu teria que te matar.

-Ok, já entendi.

-Trabalha com esse cara? – perguntou Steve.

-Sim. Ele ainda está em treinamento. Mas por que você só apareceu para matá-lo?

-Tem certeza que ele é um dos seus? Acho que tá faltando algo...

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta.

-Ele me lembra o outro cara que apareceu e tentou algo com a Stacy. Sorte ela ser uma mulher de respeito e não traiu Frank.

-Que era tão apaixonado e a amava tanto que não agüentou viver sem ela e se matou.

-Ele a tomou de mim! Se eu não podia tê-la nenhum outro homem mais a teria!

-Que forma egoísta de se pensar.

-Eu amava! E ela me deixou _por ele_!

-Mas ela já tinha te deixado! Qual o seu problema de seguir em frente? Quer dizer, te seguido.

-Porém eu estava conseguindo reconquistá-la. Mas ai apareceu Frank.

-Engano seu. Ela só estava sendo educada e simpática.

-MENTIRA! – Steve por ter ficado nervoso voa com tudo para cima dela e Sesshoumaru se levantou rápido para tirá-la da mira, porém o espírito desapareceu.

Os dois caíram cansados no chão.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam sujos de terra dos pés a cabeça, pois quando descobriram o sobrenome que tinham que achar se separaram para acharem mais rápido. E então Inuyasha gritou.

-Qual o sobrenome mesmo dele?

-O'Connor!

-Parece marca de shampoo...

-Achou?

-Achei!

-Ótimo! – Kagome foi se juntar a ele e ambos começaram a cavar o túmulo o mais rápido possível.

Kagome conferiu a gasolina, o isqueiro e o sal. Depois passou tudo para Inuyasha que já se encontrava fora do buraco junto com ela.

-Pronto. Agora é só mandar ver.

Inuyasha não conseguia ascender o fósforo porque sempre escapulia.

-Quer que eu faça isso?

-Não! Eu consigo, ok?

-Tá bem, não quis ofender a sua masculinidade.

-Desculpe, mas é que eu estou nervoso. Meu irmão tá lá com esse espírito doido e mal amado e poder morrer se não tomar cuidado!

-É muito fofo essa sua preocupação com o seu irmão. Mas a Rin tá com ele.

-Eu sei.

Kagome sorriu e o abraçou por trás.

-Respire fundo. – falou apoiando o queixo no ombro dele (ela tava de salto por causa da bota, então ela conseguiu fazer tal ato xD) – Temos que colocar fogo logo no corpo.

Inuyasha relaxou quando sentiu Kagome o envolver e o perfume... Não, o cheiro dela o deixou inebriado. Respirou fundo e em fim conseguiu ascender o fósforo e o jogou no corpo.

-Isso vai resolver não é?

-Vai sim.

Eles começaram a juntar as pás para guardar na mala.

-Tomara que agora ele descanse em paz.

-Acredite, ele vai. – falou a ajudando a guardar as coisas.

Sesshoumaru continuou sentado no chão. Rin massageava o pescoço e andava de um lado para outro.

-Eles conseguiram. – falou Shou.

-Na verdade o que eles fizeram?

-Colocaram fogo no corpo.

-Só isso?

-Não. Põe gasolina e sal também. Gasolina para ajudar a pegar o fogo, sal para purificar.

-Ahm.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Até que a curiosidade falou mais alto para Sesshoumaru.

-Veio buscá-la?

-Se refere à Kagome?

-É. O pai dela a mandou?

-Na verdade o pai também é meu.

-São irmãs?

-Sim.

-Reparei que se parecem em alguns aspectos.

Rin parecia que ia fazer um comentário, entretanto se conteve.

-Que foi?

-Nada. Era uma observação idiota. – falou ela se sentando perto dele.

-Pode dizer.

-Não posso.

-Não quer ou não pode? – perguntou rindo.

-Não posso. – respondeu sorrindo.

-Bem, então o pai de vocês mandou você e outros para persegui-la?

-Na verdade ele não sabe que eu estou aqui.

-Hm. Então vai ter alguém atrás de você e dela?

Rin ficou com uma expressão preocupada.

-Tem alguém atrás dela?

-Tem. Ela que nos disse.

-O que mais ela disse? – perguntou com uma careta engraçada.

-Que tinha muitos irmãos, o pai era um pouco ausente, quando ela saia sem permissão ou falar nada ele não ligava, porém se ela demorasse muito mandava alguém atrás dela para buscá-la.

-Foi só isso?

-É. – falou sem entender nada.

Inuyasha e Kagome entraram no prédio meio afobados.

-Shou? Rin? Cadê vocês? – perguntou Kagome.

-Na cozinha. – respondeu Shou.

Os dois se dirigiram para o local e os viu sentados no chão.

-Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.

-Sim, só estamos cansados. – falou Rin.

-Vocês demoraram a chegar. – observou Sesshoumaru.

-Culpa do Inuyasha que errou o caminho.

-O que? Não era bem eu que estava atrás do volante!

-Mas era você que estava me passando as coordenadas!

-E você totalmente seguiu!

Sesshoumaru e Rin olhavam para os dois de sobrancelha erguida.

-Perae! Inuyasha deixou Kagome dirigir o Impala? – falou Shou.

-Ou era isso ou era ela vir falando no meu ouvido de como eu sou machista. E ela quase me esganou quando eu disse que não.

-Calúnia! – protestou Kagome.

-Desde quando você se tornou tão submisso? – disse Sesshoumaru.

-Não me tornei submisso! Mas é que ela já tinha dirigido mesmo... Ah, não te devo satisfações! ¬¬

Rin se levantou e foi até Kagome.

-Você sabe o que vim fazer aqui. Esse trabalho acabou então podemos voltar.

-Sei. E sabe a minha decisão. Não vou embora agora.

Sesshoumaru já se encontrava de pé ao lado do irmão e não entendiam nada.

-Entende no que isso pode implicar? Ele vai mandar uma tropa caso você demore para retornar para casa.

-E você tem conhecimento que uma tropa não é suficiente para mim.

Inuyasha se enfiou no meio das duas.

-O que acham de sairmos daqui e vocês conversarem lá no hotel?

Rin só bufou e saiu andando na frente.

-Acho que não temos muita coisa para conversamos mais. – falou Kagome olhando por onde Rin tinha saído.

-Ah tem sim! Mas para nós dois! – falou Sesshoumaru – Como explicar que raios de pai é esse que vocês tem! E não me venha com o papo de "se te contar terei que te matar" cansei de ser ameaçado de morte!

Kagome apenas riu e os três saíram do prédio.

Rin já aguardava do lado do carro.

-Vai ficar no hotel conosco? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Sim.

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar e Sesshoumaru foi no banco de trás com Rin e Kagome na frente. Logo mais chegaram no hotel e o recepcionista logo reparou que eles chegaram com mais uma pessoa. _Nossa, que caras sortudos... _pensou ele.

Ao chegarem ao quarto Kagome disse que ia tomar um banho para tirar o cheiro do cemitério do corpo. O resto tinham se acomodado na cama.

Inuyasha se esparramou na cama.

-Então vocês são as fugitivas? E daqui a pouco uma pencas de homens grandalhões vão estar atrás de vocês? – falou ele esfregando os olhos.

-Resumindo sim. – falou Rin sentada na cama do Sesshoumaru do lado do mesmo.

-Cara, que tipo de família vocês são? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Do tipo anormal. – falou Kagome saindo do banheiro secando o cabelo com uma toalha.

-Isso não responde muito a nossa questão aqui. – falou Inuyasha dando espaço para ela sentar.

-Olha, se eu pudesse eu realmente explicava toda a situação para vocês. Só que não posso. Não podemos na verdade. Até porque não ficarei muito tempo por aqui.

Inuyasha sentou na cama.

-Como?

-Inu, eu estou aqui para uma missão. Só que meus inimigos apenas não apareceram ainda.

-Ai depois disso vai embora?

Rin e Sesshoumaru trocaram olhares.

-Eles tão tendo algo? – perguntou Rin baixinho.

-Há algumas faíscas... Tanto de raiva como de atração, eu diria.

-Isso é um problema...

Quando Sesshoumaru ia pergunta o porquê Kagome levantou da cama.

-Inuyasha tente entender ok? Para mim também vai ser complicado!

-Você já tem idade o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões!

Sesshoumaru levantou da cama e puxou Rin junto.

-Vamos dar uma volta.

Rin olhou para ele sem crer.

-Eles vão se matar! – falou quando já estavam do lado de fora do quarto.

-Vão não. Acredite a última briguinha dos dois terminou com ambos em cima da cama se beijando.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

-Sesshoumaru, Kagome não pode ter nenhum tipo de relação! Ai meu Deus! A coisa pode ficar mais complicada ainda para o lado dela!

-Me recuso a entender. Sei que não vão abrir a boca mesmo.

-Ótimo. Mesmo estando um pouco preocupada, vou deixar isso passar. O que vamos ficar fazendo até então?

-Quer tomar um refresco?

-Adoraria.

No quarto as faíscas rolavam soltas.

-Inuyasha, porque diabos você fica tão nervosinho com isso?

-Achei que fosse óbvio! – ele se levantou e agora tava frente a frente com ela. – Você se tornou alguém importante! Desde a primeira vez que te vi senti um... um... treco.

-_Um treco_? – perguntou Kagome sorrindo.

Inuyasha suspirou e a segurou pelos ombros delicadamente.

-Olha, eu não sei dizer o que é isso que estou sentindo, afinal nunca tive tempo para tal coisa. Porém só de pensar que posso te perder...

-Não vamos pensar nisso agora, ok? – disse ela o puxando pela aba da jaqueta jeans escura. – Quando o momento chegar ai a gente pensa no que fazer então.

-Sabe que acabamos de expulsar o Shou e a Rin daqui né?

Kagome riu alto.

-Bom, o que acha de aproveitarmos um pouco desse tempo?

-Adoraria...

Inuyasha deu _aquela _puxada na cintura dela e sorriu levantando um canto da boca. Kagome se ajeitou melhor entre os braços dele assim ele aproximou o rosto ela automaticamente fechou os olhos e sentiu os seus lábios se tocando.

Acabou que Rin e Sesshoumaru beberam cerveja num barzinho ali perto.

-Tá de brincadeira! – falou Rin batendo a mão no balcão – Não acredito que você _sozinho _já se livrou de um... Qual o nome mesmo?

-Deus Pagão.

-Nem sabia da existência disso!

-Sua especialidade é igual a da Kagome?

-Oi?

-Ela disse que é especialista em demônios. Bom, esses são os inimigos que ela tá esperando aparecer.

-Ah sim. É, ela me ensinou como me virar com eles.

-Não consigo me sentir em paz sabendo que vocês estão escondendo algo.

Rin se sentia meio tonta. Talvez tivesse bebido demais...

-Você o seu irmão também não tem?

-Praticamente contamos tudo para Kagome. E não escondemos nada do Myouga.

-Quem é esse?

-Grande amigo. Foi como um pai para nós.

-Ah sim. Acho que me lembrei... Ele costuma abrigar a Kah.

-Certo vamos parar de falar dela e falar de você. – falou ele dando um gole da garrafinha de cerveja.

-O que quer saber? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

-É a caçula?

-Não.

-Idade?

-Não se pergunta isso a uma dama.

-Ok, desculpe. Hobby?

-Não tenho muitos... Na verdade acho que não tenho tempo para ter nenhum.

-Mania?

-Estalar o pescoço depois da luta.

-Luta?

-Ora, tipo a que tivemos que enfrentar contra aquele espírito maluco.

-Você não lutou quase nada! Ainda bateu um papo com o cara!

-Usei a criatividade.

-Bom, tem preferência por alguma comida?

-Não.

-Já teve namorado?

-Não.

-Tem no momento?

-Não.

-Acho que minha cota de criatividade para te fazer perguntas acabou.

-Ótimo. Então é a minha vez de te conhecer um pouco.

-Mande as perguntas.

-Gosta do que faz?

-Aprendi a gostar com o tempo.

-Foi influenciado pelo irmão?

-Na verdade desde pequeno papai nos ensinava algumas coisas. Inuyasha que curtia mais essas coisas. Eu cheguei e entrar na faculdade, porém não pude dar continuidade.

-Entendo. Já me encontrei com ele uma vez quando Kagome fugiu de novo.

-Ela adora fugir pelo visto.

-Ela é terrível! Já me meti em cada uma por causa dela!

-Faço idéia.

-Bom, voltando as perguntas! Ouvi dizer que seu pai morreu por um metamorfo.

-Na verdade foi por um demônio. O mesmo que matou minha mãe.

Rin ia tomar mais um gole de cerveja, mas posou a garrafa na mesa.

-Mesmo?

-Sim. Por conta disso terminei meu namoro com Kagura. Foi difícil no início, mas agora me acostumei.

Rin não sabia por que, mas se sentiu desconfortável.

-Imagino. E já descobriram que demônio é?

-Ainda não.

-Acho melhor voltarmos para o hotel. Tenho medo do que aqueles dois devem estar fazendo.

Sesshoumaru riu e entregou o dinheiro para o barman antes de se retirar junto com Rin.

Os dois seguiram em direção ao hotel em silêncio até que um vulto apareceu na frente dos dois.

-Olá Taishou.

-Suikotsu. Descobriu algo?

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Rin.

-O metamorfo que dizem ter matado o meu pai. Ele está nos ajudando a encontrar o demônio.

-Ah sim.

-E quem é essa? – perguntou Suikotsu.

-Rin. Uma amiga.

-Hm. Em fim, aonde se encontra seu irmão?

-Venha conosco.

Os três foram para o hotel.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam sentados na cama vendo TV. Kagome com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele e ele dando uma lida no diário do pai.

-Ao que parece não se mataram. – falou Rin entrando no quarto.

-Eu disse que no fim eles sempre acabavam em beijos. – disse Sesshoumaru rindo e esperando Suikotsu entrar para fechar a porta.

Kagome apenas riu e Inuyasha quando levantou o rosto para protestar viu o novo visitante.

-Para você ter aparecido descobriu algo.

-Olá Inuyasha. E sim, eu descobri sobre o demônio que matou o pai e a mãe de vocês.

Rin sentou-se na cadeira, Shou na cama e Suikotsu ficou em pé.

-Digamos que não foi _qualquer_ demônio. – começou Suikotsu – Foi o chamado "Yellow Eye".

-Oi? – disseram os irmãos.

Rin ficou rígida e Kagome levantou de supetão da cama.

-Sabe o paradeiro dele? – perguntou.

-Ele nunca para em um lugar. E pelo visto está reunindo um exército e adivinhe só? Lilith é a chefe dele.

Kagome socou a parede.

-Merda! E tenho noção do que eles querem com isso.

Rin se manifestou.

-Kah, poderia ser o que eu estou pensando?

-Sim.

-Poderiam compartilhar? – pediu Shou.

-Lilith é o demônio "White Eye". Por que desses nomes? Simples, os demônios têm uma hierarquia igual no céu e na terra. Imagine uma pirâmide os de os olhos completamente negros são apenas subordinados a base, os olhos amarelos estão acima deles, os de olhos brancos respectivamente e o de olho vermelho é o topo.

-_O _de olho vermelho? Só em um desse? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Sim, conhecido como Lúcifer por vocês.

Os irmãos ficaram calados. Absorveram a notícia. Em fim Shou falou.

-Então, se eu entendi eles querem trazer Lúcifer do inferno?

-Ele não tá bem no inferno... – começou Rin. – Ele tá selado. Uma vez os demônios abriram as portas do inferno e liberaram Lúcifer. Foi um caos! Muitos corpos jogados pelas ruas foi uma cena horrível que se seguiu. E então o céu veio para interferir e Michael selou o próprio irmão.

-Michael e Lúcifer eram irmãos. Lúcifer era um anjo, mas traiu a confiança de Deus e virou o rei do inferno. – disse Kagome.

-Sabem disso tudo de que forma? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Ora, esqueceu que demônios é a nossa especialidade? Sabemos de tudo sobre eles. Desde a criação.

-Nossa.

-Kah, sabe que se o Yellow Eye está rondando por aqui ele pode estar a sua procura.

-Sei disso Rin.

-Por que vocês o chama dessa forma? – perguntou Shou.

-Não sabemos o nome real dele. Ele muda sempre, menos a Lilith. – Kagome passou a mão no cabelo e respirou fundo. – Não podemos deixar que Lúcifer seja libertado.

-Em fim, vou embora então já que o recado principal eu já dei. – falou Suikotsu se virando para sair.

-Ei, ei, ei! – falou Inuyasha. – É só isso mesmo que você sabe?

-Sim. Se ficar sabendo de mais alguma coisa encontro um modo de falar com vocês. – dizendo isso ele se retirou.

-Precisamos ir no Myouga. – disse Shou.

-Claro. – concordou Inuyasha.

-Acho melhor dormimos então. Inuyasha tem como você dividir a cama com o Shou? – perguntou Kagome.

-Perdão? – falou Inuyasha indignado.

-Não sei se a Rin vai ficar muito confortável dividindo com ele.

Rin respirou fundo prevendo outra discussão.

-Eu divido se o Sesshoumaru não se importar. – falou Rin dando de ombros.

Primeiro Shou tossiu depois disse que por ele tudo bem. Claro que Inuyasha lançou um olhar malicioso para cima do irmão.

Kagome emprestou um pijama para Rin e as duas foram se trocar no banheiro.

-Tem certeza que tá tudo bem para você? – perguntou Kagome.

-Claro, tudo para ter que ouvi mais uma discussão sua com o Inuyasha.

-Ora! Nem discutimos muito assim!

-Sesshoumaru já me contou o histórico todo de vocês dois.

-E vocês dois?

-Que quer dizer com isso?

-Ah, o que achou deles.

-São do jeito que imaginava.

-E o que mais?

-Sesshoumaru falou algumas coisas quando a gente foi no bar. Tipo, coisas da vida dele.

-Assim do nada?

-Não, ele perguntou da minha e em troca ele falou a dele.

Kagome só riu e Rin deu um soco no braço dela sorrindo também.

-Pare de pensar merda, ok? – falou Rin – Ficamos apenas amigos.

-Eu não estou falando nada!

-Mas e você e o Inuyasha? Hm?

-Bem, nem eu sei dizer o que tá rolando. Acho que ficamos atraídos a primeira vista.

-E se você acabar desenvolvendo algum sentimento por ele?

-Eu sei que não posso me envolver emocionalmente com ninguém Rin. – ela ficou um minuto em silêncio – Mas confesso que Inuyasha é diferente.

-Só tome cuidado tá?

As duas saíram do banheiro e encontraram os irmãos conversando.

-Temos um trabalhinho para amanhã. – falou Inuyasha.

-Aonde? – perguntou Kagome sentando-se do lado dele.

-Texas.

-Vamos de avião para lá, certo? Sem condições de ir de carro!

-E aonde vamos deixar o meu carro?

-Com Myouga. – falou Shou. – Ele nos leva até o aeroporto e guarda o carro na casa dele. Aliás, você irá Rin?

-Vou.

-Então vamos dormir e amanhã acordaremos cedo e vamos para casa do Myouga.

Sesshoumaru deu espaço para Rin deitar e apagou o abajur. Kagome também se ajeitou para dormir, sentiu Inuyasha a puxando com o braço e acabou dormindo de conchinha.

Os quatros tiveram que ter uma longa e calma noite de sono, pois mais um dia de acontecimento sobrenatural chegava.


	13. Daevas

**Oi genten!**

**Sim, eu não morri, porém algo ocorreu... Como puderam acompanhar muitas coisas vinham acontecendo com meu notebook e eu não satisfeita fui ficar mexendo nele com ele no colo (sendo que eu tava deitada na cama) e adivinhem só? O notebook caiu no chão, a tomada do carregador entrou completamente e o meu modem da internet ficou completamente empenado! Triste ):**

**Todavia, papai já me deu de presente de aniversário um novo :) Que só chegou a pouco tempo e pude atualizar mais ou menos esse cap. **

**Já estou escrevendo o outro :D**

**Não vou responder as reviews dessa vez porque tenho que acordar cedo amanhã para ir a luta (TJRJ, não é mole trabalhar em cartório =/)**

**MAS DESDE JÁ AGRADEÇO A TODAS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEW PARA MINHA PESSOA *-***

* * *

Capítulo 11 - Daevas

_"Vanessa andava tranquilamente pela rua deserta. Uma vez ou outra ela se deparava com um vizinho que estava chegando do trabalho igual a ela. Vanessa morava sozinha no Texas, pois tinha arranjado um trabalho satisfatório por lá. Seus pais iam a visitar de mês em mês. Tudo na vida dela estava bem, menos Úrsula. Era uma pessoa insuportável que vivia enchendo o saco dela por invejá-la. Vanessa era morena com olhos cinzas e alta. Isso dava motivos de sobra para Úrsula que era de estatura mediana e cabelos negros e olhos castanhos ter inveja. _

_Chegando ao apartamento Vanessa relembrava da última tramóia que Úrsula fez. Ela estava quieta na dela mexendo em seu computador e reescrevendo os documentos que seu chefe mandou até que Úrsula simplesmente passou do lado de sua baia e derramou café em seu terninho impecável. Certamente aquilo foi a gota d'água e Vanessa perguntou o que ela tinha feito de mal para ela a tratar daquela forma. Úrsula apenas se virou e saiu._

_Entrou no apartamento e jogou a bolsa no sofá. Foi até o telefone e viu que tinha recados na secretária eletrônica. Todas eram dos seus pais e alguns amigos._

_Ao entrar no quarto ela sentiu uma sensação estranha, mas deixou passar. Foi até o banheiro e começou a se despir para poder tomar um banho. Enquanto tomava banho uma sombra assustadora entrava em sua casa por debaixo da porta. _

_Acabado o banho ela colocou sua camisola e foi para sala ver TV e então atrás dela a sombra aumentou de tamanho. Vanessa sentiu um calafrio e ao se virar viu uma sombra parecida com um demônio, essa foi sua última visão antes de ficar despedaçada e sangue jorrar para todo lado."_

Os quatro já se encontravam na estrada a caminho da casa de Myouga. Sesshoumaru ligou para lhe avisar sobre os planos deles e Myouga disse que os aguardava.

Inuyasha acordou bem humorado e dirigia tranquilamente, Kagome ia olhando o mapa na frente no banco do passageiro, Rin se encontrava levemente rubra e Sesshoumaru lia o diário do pai super calado no banco de trás.

Certamente _algo _tinha acontecido.

-O que exatamente vamos enfrentar dessa vez? – perguntou Kagome.

-Não sabemos ainda ao certo. Kaede ligou falando que tinha um serviço para gente.

-Entendi. Mas ela contou como foi o crime?

-Bem ela contou mais ou menos. É um Daevas.

Kagome e Rin pararam o que estavam fazendo para encará-lo.

-Você disse um Daevas? – perguntou Kagome.

-Sim. Foi o que Kaede disse.

-Sabe o que são eles? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-São Demônios sombras zoroastrianos. Além do que são selvagens e animalescos, tipos de Pitt Bulls demoníacos. Os Daevas precisam ser invocados para atacar através de um ritual antigo e extremamente macabro, e isso é um trabalho muito arriscado, pois tendem a matar seu invocador. Ninguém conhece suas aparências físicas, pois não são vistos há milênios. Eles são invisíveis e só podem ser vistos por suas sombras. – falou Rin sábia.

-Então como matamos esse treco? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Simples, não matamos. Não há como exterminá-los. Para o invocador perder o controle sobre eles, basta destruir o altar do ritual e os Daevas se voltarão contra ele. Como são demônios sombras, outra maneira de rebelá-los é acendendo uma luz muito forte no local em que se encontram, mas não se engane, assim que a luz acabar, eles logo voltam. – explicou Kagome.

-Ou seja, esse caso é mais complicado do que já pensei. – falou Sesshoumaru.

Eles já estavam a um tempo na estrada e Inuyasha parou num posto para abastecer e comprar algumas coisas. Kagome desceu com ele.

-Olha Rin... Desculpe... – falou Sesshoumaru todo sem graça.

-Tudo bem. Acontece... Afinal, você não sabia o que estava fazendo né?

-É.

E a conversa parou por ai. Kagome olhava da porta de vidro para os dois e virou-se para Inuyasha que já pegava um monte de batatinha.

-O que aconteceu com aqueles dois?

-Ah, Shou se esqueceu de mencionar que mexe a noite e não fez nada demais, só acabou passando o passado por cima da Rin e eles acordaram meio agarradinhos e um de frente para o outro.

Kagome ria.

-Ele te contou?

-Não, eu vi. – falou ele rindo de lado.

Kagome parou e pensou um pouco.

-Os dois formam um bonito casal.

-Você acha? Não sei se Shou gostaria de se envolver com alguém de novo...

-Mas Rin tem consciência do trabalho dele e ela também é do ramo.

-É... isso é verdade...

-Então! E pelo amor de Deus Inuyasha! Você só compra besteira! Não me surpreenderia se você amanhecesse no hospital com intoxicação alimentar!

-Nossa, fico emocionado com a sua falta de tato. – falou ele fazendo uma cara indignada.

-Já tentou comer algo saudável?

-Sim e passei mal.

Ela riu.

-Mentiroso! – falou pegando o que ela achava menos gorduroso e mais saudável. E claro, devolvendo as besteiras que ele tinha pegado.

-Sanduíche natural? Blé! – falou colocando a língua para fora.

-Duvido que tenha comido um! – falou entregando para a caixa.

-Só isso? – perguntou a moça.

-Sim. – respondeu ela quando Inuyasha fez menção de pegar mais cosias.

-Sorte sua que gosto muito de você. – resmungou ele.

Ela apenas sorriu angelical. Depois pegou as sacolas, porque não queria arriscar que Inuyasha jogasse fora e comprasse o que realmente queria.

Ao chegarem no carro já abastecido viram que estava um silêncio mortal dentro deste.

-Bem, trouxe alguns sanduíches. – falou Kagome entrando no carro e jogando dois pacotes para trás.

-Humf! Eu queria umas batatinhas... – resmungou Inuyasha entrando no carro e batendo a porta.

Kagome simpaticamente deu um beijinho no rosto dele e deixou um sanduíche no colo dele.

-Pare de resmungar.

Rin calmamente desembrulhou o pacotinho que guardava o sanduíche.

-Falta muito para chegarmos? – perguntou ela.

-Não. A casa do Myouga já está perto. – respondeu Inuyasha comendo.

-Já temos dados com quem mais ou menos temos que falar? – perguntou Kagome.

Inuyasha deu partida no carro e voltou para a estrada.

-Bem, Kaede disse que tinha uma mulher no trabalho que não se dava muito bem com ela e sempre a sacaneava. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, mas só isso não é motivo para matar. – falou Rin.

-Não, mas é motivo para suspeitar.

-Claro.

Depois disso eles ficaram conversando sobre o caso até que chegaram na casa do Myouga.

Ele já se encontrava na varanda fumando seu cigarro.

-Ora, pensei que não fossem chegar nunca. – falou para eles enquanto eles saiam do carro.

-Senti saudades! – falou Kagome o abraçando.

Myouga viu a nova integrante e sorriu.

-Faz tempo que não te vejo Rin.

Rin o abraçou também.

-Bom, tive que aparecer de novo né? Tenho que levar essa pessoa em segurança para casa. – falou se referindo a Kagome com a cabeça.

-E ela sabe que eu não vou tão cedo. – disse Kagome entrando na casa.

Inuyasha terminou de trancar o carro e seguiu o irmão que o esperava.

-Olá rapazes. Estão em bela companhia, hein? – brincou Myouga.

Inuyasha sorriu.

-Nós sabemos disso.

-Inuyasha já está meio envolvido com Kagome. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Isso não é novidade. Desde que Inuyasha tinha colocado os olhos nela soube que algo assim aconteceria. Mas tenho que alertá-lo para não se envolver demais. – a última frase Myouga falou mais sério.

-Por que ela vai embora? Às vezes ela nem acaba indo.

-Inuyasha, ela sempre volta para casa. Não importa o tempo que demore para ela fazer isso.

Inuyasha ia responder, se não fosse por uma Kagome voltando de dentro da casa apressada.

-O que raios aquela mulher tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou para Myouga.

E então surgi uma Kikyou.

-Olá!

Inuyasha já sentia que ia acabar sobrando para ele...

-Bem, na verdade ela fugiu de casa porque queria ser caçadora e a Kaede não tinha aceitado bem essa idéia. – falou Myouga.

-E você está acobertando? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Claro que não. Ela apareceu aqui hoje e eu não podia deixá-la jogada por ai. Já é a segunda vez que ela faz isso! E eu já avisei a Kaede.

-E então Inu? O que tem feito?

-A mesma coisa de sempre?

-Nossa! Mal educado.

Kagome riu discretamente.

Myouga ficou entre Inuyasha e Kikyou.

-Preciso falar com você. – falou sério para Kagome. – Sango entrou em contato.

Kagome o olhou séria.

-Vamos para o seu escritório.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se encararam.

Rin ia segui-los, mas Kagome a deteve.

-Preciso que fique aqui.

-Kagome, eu também preciso saber o que ela falou.

-Posso te contar depois. Você sabe que eu conto.

-Ok. – falou mal humorada se encostando na grade da varanda.

-Não demorem, ainda temos um avião para pegar. – falou Sesshoumaru.

Os dois entraram na casa e os irmãos se viraram para Rin.

-Quem é Sango?

-Verdade, quem é você? – perguntou Kikyou.

-Sango é... uma amiga nossa. – ignorando Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru vendo que Kikyou já estava emburrada porque Inuyasha não estava dando corda para ela e Rin a tinha ignorado resolveu ser educado.

-Essa é Rin, irmã da Kagome.

-Hm. – respondeu ela analisando a pequena mulher a sua frente.

-Bem, espero que Kagome não demore. – falou Inuyasha olhando para o relógio.

-Vocês vão para onde? – perguntou Kikyou.

-Nem pense em embarcar com a gente! Sua mãe quase quis nos matar quando descobriu que você tinha entrado no carro escondido!

-Inu, também sou uma caçadora! Não vou ficar para sempre no bar!

-Mas sua mãe se preocupa com você!

-Não vou discutir com você sobre isso. – falou sentando na cadeira.

-É sempre assim? – perguntou Rin baixinho para Sesshoumaru.

-Ás vezes pior...

Kagome voltou com Myouga.

-Podemos ir agora! – falou Kagome.

Rin sabia que ela podia enganar os outros ali, mas tinha notado que ela estava diferente.

-Sabe que vamos conversar certo? – sussurrou ela para Kah.

-Uhum.

Kikyou chegou perto do Myouga.

-O que ela tem afinal de contar com Inuyasha?

-Não sei. Mas acho que está rolando um... Como vocês jovens dizem? _Affair _entre eles.

-Mas eles nem se conhecem direito!

-Bem, pode não parecer, mas eles estão juntos na estrada há um bom tempo.

-Humf!

Kikyou aproveitou que os irmãos e as garotas estavam mais na frente para fazer a tal questionário para o Myouga.

Eles entraram no carro do Myouga e Kikyou acabou indo junto para não ficar só.

-Então é um Daevas que vocês vão enfrentar? – perguntou Myouga.

-Sim. – disse Shou. – Parece que esse agiu a pouco tempo.

-Sério que vocês vão lutar com um Daevas? – perguntou Kikyou no banco da frente surpresa.

-Sim, vamos. E não, você não pode ir. – respondeu Shou.

-Esse é diferente. – começou Kagome. – Faz tempo que essas sombras demoníacas não agem.

-Verdade. – disse Inuyasha. – O último caso que apareceu deles foi a um tempo atrás. Tipo, 4 anos?

-Exato.

-Por que esse apareceria agora?

-Talvez... Por minha causa.

-Como?

-Rin e eu somos caçadoras de demônios. Não custa nada um invocar outro.

-Mas eles podem fazer tal coisa? – perguntou Shou.

-Sim. Afinal eles vão ter possuído o corpo de alguém. – respondeu Rin.

Os quatro estavam esmagados na parte traseira do carro.

-Chegamos! Estão com as passagens? – disse Myouga.

-Resolveremos isso já! – falou Shou saindo do carro.

-Kikyou você fica. – falou o Myouga segurando o braço dela.

O resto seguiu Shou até o guichê e compraram as passagens e foram para o portão de embarque.

Após entrarem no avião se acomodaram e relaxaram. Como a fileira das poltronas eram de dois em dois, Inuyasha deixou claro que queria ficar com a Kagome. Sobrando assim para Rin e Shou.

-Vai me dizer o que aconteceu? – perguntou Inuyasha deixando a poltrona da janela para Kah.

-Se refere a que?

-Sua conversa com Myouga. Você saiu com um semblante estranho.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Você ainda não está preparado para saber...

-Você nunca vai saber se não me contar.

-Se eu te contar, eu não vou te matar. Mas um irmão meu pode fazer isso.

-Sua família é muito complexa. – falou encostando a cabeça na dela.

Ela riu.

-Nem tanto.

Já do outro lado do corredor...

-Ok. Não podemos ficar nesse silêncio para sempre! – disse Shou.

-Oi?

-Olha, eu não quis te agarrar, afinal jamais faria isso com você. Eu apenas mexo demais enquanto durmo!

-Então quer dizer que prefere agarrar outra pessoa senão eu. Certo, entendi o recado.

-Não, não, não! Eu não quis dizer isso! Eu só quis deixar claro que eu te respeito e jamais te agarraria assim, do nada!

-Ah, então você me agarraria, porém teria que ter um pretexto? – falou ela o encarando.

-Eu não disse isso! – falou ele gesticulando os braços.

Rin riu.

-Certo, certo. Eu entendi.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

-Tava me zuando?

-Só um pouquinho. – falou demonstrando com o dedo indicador quase tocando no polegar.

Ele sorriu de lado.

-Dessa vez passa.

-Wow, me senti ameaçada!

Os dois riram e ficaram um sacaneando o outro durante a viagem. Kagome e Inuyasha acabaram tirando um cochilo.

O avião aterrissou no Texas e todos já se encontravam acordados e atentos. Inuyasha acordou no meio da viagem e começou a ler o diário do pai. Sesshoumaru passou a maior parte do tempo massageando a nuca.

Os quatro saíram do aeroporto e foram em direção a um hotel barato e bom.

-Acho que esse serve. – falou Rin.

-Errr... Rin, isso não é muito apropriado. – falou Shou olhando para as letras vermelhas berrantes piscando.

-Por que não? O preço é acessível.

-Rin, isso é um motel e não um hotel. – falou Kagome vermelha.

-Tem diferença? Ô.õ

-Claro que tem! – falaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

Rin só deu de ombros e seguiu eles em outra direção.

Depois de rodarem a cidade acharem um hotel bom.

-Vamos deixar nossas coisas aqui e seguir para o local. – falou Inuyasha.

-Certo. Já sabe aonde é? – perguntou Shou.

-Sim, pesquisei na internet pelo celular o local em que encontraram o corpo.

-Ótimo.

-Temos que descobrir quem é que tá comandando o Daevas. Sem descobrir isso nunca conseguiremos resolver o caso.

-Na verdade um caso desse tipo nunca é solucionado. Essas coisas nunca morrem. – disse Rin.

-Eu sei. Mas pelo menos conseguimos manda-los de volta para o inferno.

-Uma coisa temos certeza. – começou Shou. – Quem invocou isso sabe bem o que tá fazendo.

-Isso é fato. São poucos que tem ciência dessa existência. – concluiu Kagome.

-Então vamos antes que escureça. – disse Inuyasha pegando sua mochila e jogando a do irmão para o mesmo.

O quarteto alugou um carro e seguiu para o prédio onde aconteceu o "acidente". Chegando lá alguns guardas se encontravam na frente do prédio e só deixavam os moradores entrarem.

-Qual o plano? – perguntou Kagome olhando em volta.

-Bem, sabemos que não entraremos pela porta da frente... – falou Shou. – Não há uma porta nos fundos ou alguma janela aberta que não seja do segundo andar?

-Posso pesquisar isso. – disse Rin já indo para os fundos do prédio.

-São apenas dois guardas. Podemos despistá-los fácil! – disse Inuyasha.

-Não é bem assim Inuyasha. Não queremos que eles decorem nossas caras, certo? – falou Shou.

-Já estamos na lista dos mais procurados maninho.

Rin voltou correndo.

-Bem, ter uma porta tem.

-Mas...? - disse Kagome.

-Trancada.

-Merda! – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome ficou pensativa.

-Olha, tenho uma ideia. E creio que pode funcionar.

Os três olharam para ela interessados.

-Vocês estão fichados. Eu não. Posso ir lá, utilizar os dotes que tenho e fazer eles me deixarem entrar e abro a porta dos fundos para vocês.

Inuyasha foi o que mais analisou o caso.

-O quanto você mostraria? Òô

-O quanto fosse necessário.

-É o único plano que temos que pode dar certo... – falou Shou.

-Tente não mostrar demais, ok? – falou Inuyasha para Kagome.

Ela sorriu e puxou a camiseta branca um pouco mais para baixo para mostrar o decote e abriu um pouco mais a jaqueta de couro vermelha para o decote ficar mais a mostra.

-Fiquem atentos lá trás. – falou para os três e seguiu até os guardinhas.

Vendo-a se aproximar um cutucou o outro.

-Pois não moça? – perguntou o guarda 1.

-Gostaria de entrar.

-É moradora? – perguntou o guarda 2.

-Na verdade amiga da vítima. Gostaria de pegar algumas coisas que emprestei para ela. – falou piscado o olho e dando a mostra do decote.

-Hm... Bem... Acho que isso não tem problema. Vai demorar? – guarda 2.

-Não. Serei breve. – sorriso cativante.

-Tudo bem. – guarda 1.

Kagome entrou sorrindo e sem eles perceberem foi abrir a porta dos fundos.

-Tudo certo? – perguntou Rin.

-Sim. Disse que ia pegar algumas coisas que emprestei para vítima e seria breve.

-Então, vamos! – disse Shou subindo as escadas.

Inuyasha seguiu atrás com Kagome.

-Creio que os dois ficaram amiguinhos. Enquanto você não chegava reparei como estavam "amiguinhos".

Kagome riu.

-Mesmo? Que interessante.

Chegaram em frente a porta do apartamento de Vanessa e se prepararam para o pior. O cheiro do sangue forte impregnando ainda naquelas paredes.

Os quatro tamparam o nariz.

-Nossa, o diabinho fez a festa aqui! – falou Inuyasha. -Como deixaram você entrar num local assim? Sozinha? – perguntou para Kagome.

-Vai ver eles nem sabem como está aqui em cima.

Rin foi para sala e ficou olhando todos os ângulos marcados e aonde tinha uns desenhos com adesivos, o que possivelmente marcava aonde tava cada parte do corpo.

-Kaede descobriu que ela tinha uma colega de trabalho que não ia muito com a cara dela. – falou Shou.

-Kaede ser? – perguntou Rin.

-Mãe da Kikyou.

-Ah sim. Bem pelo que pude notar a pessoa realmente odeia ela. Não que tenha como controlar o Daevas, mas pelo menos ele não faz esse estrago todo se não lhe for mandado.

-O que ela era? – perguntou Kagome. – Kaede disse algo sobre isso?

-Repórter. Uma das melhores. – respondeu Inuyasha.

-Logo, a que mais faz reportagens importantes e de grande impacto.

-Pode ser que a tal colega tenha inveja dela e quis tirá-la do caminho. – disse Rin.

-Sim. Mas tem algo nessa história que não me cheira bem. – falou Kagome.

-Tipo?

-Não sei... Porém sinto isso. Alias, cadê o Inuyasha?

Este voltou com um diário em mãos.

-A tal colega chama Úrsula e sempre aprontava com ela no trabalho. Vanessa vinha constantemente reclamando de uns friozinhos que ela sentia e também sentia que alguém a espiava. Ela estava no caso Kasabian e através de suas reportagens conseguiram pegar o chefão.

-Vai ver Úrsula queria o caso e para isso precisava eliminar a Vanessa. – sugeriu Kagome.

-Ou não. – disse Shou. – Também pode ser algum assunto pessoal.

-Acho lógico investigarmos mais afundo isso. – disse Rin.

Kagome parou por um instante e riu.

-Humanos sem visão para o que realmente acontece em volta deles. Pensam que foi uma pessoa que fez isso? Mas como poderia ter entrado se a porta não foi arrombada? – falou sarcástica.

-Eles devem pensar que ela abriu porta ou um cara que ela ficava. – respondeu Inuyasha.

-Por que necessariamente um cara? – perguntou Rin. – Sabia que pode ter sido uma mulher?

-Ei, Rin, não ouve um assassinato aqui. – falou Kagome. – Se tivesse tido ai sim poderíamos discutir essa causa.

Rin ficou ruborizada.

-Temos que ir antes que os guardas subam e venham me perguntar por que estou demorando tanto.

-Kagome tem razão. – disse Shou.

Os quatro estavam se arrumando para sair quando os guardinhas apareceram.

-Mas o que é isso? – falou o 1º guarda.

-Então... – começou Inuyasha.

-Você disse que só ia entrar aqui para pegar uma coisa!

-Na verdade somos repórteres, me desculpe. Agi como a profissão manda. – falou Kagome inocentemente.

O segundo guarda a encarou rindo.

-Ok. Sabemos que está mentindo.

-Kah... – começou Rin.

Kagome fez um gesto para que ela se acalma-se.

-Eu estou falando a verdade.

-Como posso acreditar na mocinha de novo? Mentiu uma vez... – falou o guarda se aproximando.

-Kagome... – falou Rin de novo.

-Pode deixar comigo Rin. – falou Kagome baixo.

Os garotos ficaram próximos delas.

-Não é isso que me preocupa.

Kagome a encarou sem entender.

-Preste mais atenção...

-Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Kagome que a essa hora já tinha entendido o que Rin estava querendo dizer apenas disse:

-Demônios.

-Oi? – perguntou sem entender Sesshoumaru.

-Eles estão possuídos.

-Como?

-O que fazem aqui? – perguntou ela.

-Digamos que sabíamos que você ia surgir por aqui. – falou o 1º guarda.

-Afinal de contas em casos assim você sempre aparece. E claro, ainda trouxe os irmãos Taishou junto! Que maravilha! – falou o 2º guarda.

-Vieram aqui a mando de quem mandou fazer isso? – perguntou Rin.

-Na verdade, quem mandou fazer isso é quem quer ver você, principalmente sua amiguinha, morta. – falou o 2º guarda.

-As únicas pessoas que vão morrer aqui hoje são vocês! – falou Shou.

-Tecnicamente eles não são pessoas... – acrescentou Inuyasha.

-Isso realmente importa agora?

-Bem, precisamos deixar claro as coisas.

-Em fim, a pessoa só matou Vanessa para poder nos atrair? – perguntou Kagome seriamente.

-O que acha? Tenho que confessar que você anda se escondendo muito bem. – falou o 1º guarda.

-Sabe muito bem que não me escondo.

-Que seja. O que importa é que a achamos e vamos finalizar com isso de uma vez por todas!

Os dois foram ao mesmo tempo atacá-la, só que ela foi mais rápida e pulou para o lado.

-Shou, Rin e Inuyasha saiam daqui! AGORA!

-Não vou deixar você sozinha! – protestou Inuyasha.

-Isso não é hora! Esses demônios não são simples demônios!

-O que quer dizer?

-Rin!

-Ok, ok! – falou Rin puxando os dois para fora do apartamento e consequentemente do prédio.

-Não podemos deixá-la sozinha! Tem dois contra ela!

-Inuyasha, Kagome sabe o que faz.

Shou ficou em silêncio os seguindo.

Kagome não demorou 20 minutos para descer. Arfante e cansada.

-Eu disse que ela daria conta. – falou Rin para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela e a ouviu dizer alguma coisa antes de cair em seus braços desacordada.

* * *

**_PLEASE PEOPLE, deixem uma review ;)_**

**_Mesmo que seja me xingando XD _**

**_Ps.: Acreditem fazer esse cap me fez queimar muitos caraminholos :S _**


	14. Selos

_**Férias!**_

_****_**Então pude adiantar esse capítulo e já estou escrevendo o outro! :D**

**E nops! Por mais que eu demore eu não desistirei da fic Demi Lee! o/ hahahahaha**

**Espero que curtam ;)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

Depois de terem voltado para o hotel em que estavam hospedados Kagome dormiu durante horas que viraram dias.

-O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Inuyasha preocupado.

-Ela esgotou as energias. Lutou sozinha lembra? – falou Rin sentada na cadeira olhando a janela.

-Por mais que eu e Shou lutemos às vezes sozinhos não ficamos assim!

-Ela é uma mulher. E fazia tempo que não lutava com demônios. Sem contar que aqueles não eram demônios quaisquer.

-Como assim? – perguntou Shou semi deitado na cama.

-Eles eram de uma classe diferente. Mesmo sendo subordinados, ainda eram diferentes.

-Poderia explicar melhor? – pediu Inuyasha ajeitando o cabelo de Kagome.

-Não eram subordinados _do_ inferno assim por dizer. Eles tinham um _mandante_. E _seguiam _ordens _dele_.

-Tem diferença de um para outro? – perguntou Shou.

-Sim. Ser subordinado do inferno é seguir as ordens do mesmo. Você sendo subordinado e tendo um mandante tem que seguir as ordens que lhe são dadas.

-Certo. Entendi. Só que por que querem tanto a cabeça dela?

-Kah já matou dezenas de demônios. Eles fariam qualquer coisa para aprisioná-la no inferno.

-Só isso mesmo?

-Sim.

Shou sentou-se na cama.

-Quanto em média mais ou menos vocês já mataram?

-Não faço ideia... Porém há demônios que não podemos matar.

-Por quê?

-Eles são o selo que prende Lúcifer. E o grande objetivo dos demônios é libertar seu chefe e trazer o caos para a terra. Em outras palavras o Apocalipse.

-E vocês não sabem quais demônios são?

-É difícil descobrir e sem contar que eles farão de tudo para poder libertar o seu chefe. – ela parou para pensar. – Na verdade temos ciência de um.

Rin ficou um pouco pensativa. Para uns simples demônios iguais aqueles Kagome mataria fácil sozinha, porém ela gastou toda sua energia... Ela teve de usar tudo de si. Até que tem lógica, já que eles tinham um mandante. Demônios que tem mandante costumam ganhar um poder a mais do _chefe_. Com isso eles ficam poderosos.

Rin ficou totalmente preocupada e levantou de supetão da cadeira.

-Preciso de um orelhão! Temo que talvez tenham enviado demônios que fazem parte do selo.

Shou explicou para ela onde tinha e ela foi-se.

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão mais velho.

-Selo?

Shou já estava no diário do pai tentando achar algo. Nesse meio tempo Kagome acordou e estava meio fora de si ainda.

-Que aconteceu? – perguntou ela desorientada.

-Você apagou legal. – disse Inuyasha a analisando minuciosamente e lhe fazendo um carinho na cabeça.

-Oh, sim... Acho que estou me lembrando.

Shou ligou a TV e deitou na cama.

-O que aconteceu lá? – perguntou mudando os canais.

-Bem, lutar contra dois demônios não é nada fácil. Quer dizer, não quando você pensa que eles são meros demônios normais, mas depois nota que eles não são _tão normais _assim.

-E por que não chamou por ajuda? Por que não me deixou ficar lá? – falou Inuyasha indignado.

-Tinha uns assuntos para resolver com eles quando percebi que eles estavam ali com intenções.

-Rin contou sobre eles não serem normais. Digo, demônios normais. E também falou sobre selos.

Kagome ficou um pouco pálida.

-Sim, eles não eram demônios normais. Onde está Rin?

-Disse que precisava de orelhão. – falou Inuyasha.

Nisso na TV estava passando sobre crianças desaparecidas e pesquisavam para saber se era para rituais, pois só as meninas é que estavam sumindo e não mais eram encontradas. Encontravam-se, já eram ossos.

Sesshoumaru para descontrair resolveu mudar o assunto.

-Acham que tem alguma coisa a ver com a gente?

-Não sei, vale a pena conferir agora no final do campeonato com tantas coisas acontecendo. – falou Kagome.

-Não pense que me esquecerei de prosseguir com esse assunto. – sussurrou Inuyasha no ouvido dela.

Kagome apenas o encarou.

-Bom, é perto daqui. – falou Shou vendo o clima entre eles e que de fato a cidadela não era longe.

Rin entrou no quarto e percebeu que Kagome estava acordada.

-Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Rin.

-Sim. Ainda um pouco sem energia.

-Vamos nos arrumar e ir resolver um novo caso. – falou Sesshoumaru levantando da cama.

-Ok.

Os quatro começaram a arrumar as malas e tomaram cuidado para não se esquecerem de nada. Pegaram o carro alugado e Shou foi dirigindo dessa vez. Rin foi na frente com ele e Kagome deitada atrás com Inuayasha.

-Quem garante que não é outra armadilha? – falou Inuyasha para Kagome.

-Não é não. – disse Rin. – Demônios não fazem tal coisa.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou Shou ainda concentrado na estrada.

-Crimes como rituais não são típicos de demônios. Tipo, a maioria de rituais não são para Deuses ou para invocar o demônio? Então, porque ele mesmo se invocariam? – falou como se fosse óbvio.

-O que acham que pode ser? – perguntou Kagome.

-Hm... Há muitas lendas urbanas em que as pessoas levam a sério. – disse Inuyasha. – Teríamos que chegar lá e pesquisar sobre as lendas locais.

-Pelo que pude notar só garotas foram sacrificadas. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-O que já é um começo. Podemos ir ao seu lugar favorito! – zombou.

-Qual é o meu lugar favorito?

-A biblioteca, claro.

-Engraçadinho... ¬¬*

-Você tem vontade de voltar para faculdade? – perguntou Rin.

-Vontade? – Sesshoumaru parecia refletir. – Bem, não sei. Estou bem assim. O trabalho que temos não é o melhor de todos, mas é gratificante saber que salvamos vidas.

-Isso é um fato. – falou Inuyasha. – Mas acho que se você quiser voltar não teria problema nenhum.

Shou olhou para o irmão pelo retrovisor para ver se ele falava sério. E para sua surpresa estava.

Kagome começou a massagear a cabeça.

-Que houve? – perguntou Inuyasha preocupado.

-Apenas uma dorzinha chata.

Rin se virou para poder vê-la.

-Kagome sempre sente essas dores quando se esforça demais.

-E por que diabos então ela não me deixou ficar para ajudá-a?

-Inuyasha, como disse antes, eu precisava conversar com eles. – falou Kagome.

-Por que não fez isso na nossa frente?

-Porque vocês iam atrapalhar! E iam ficar de perguntas! Prometo que assim que melhorar falo tudo para vocês! Agora chega de "porquês". – falou se ajeitando no ombro do Inuyasha.

Inuyasha muito contrariado aceitou.

Rin que estava olhando pela janela ficou pensando sobre o telefonema que fez. Queria falar com Kagome logo. Com isso deu uma olhada pelo retrovisor e a viu dormindo de novo no ombro do Inuyasha.

-Que foi? – perguntou Shou percebendo que ela olhava discretamente pelo retrovisor.

-Só preocupada...

-Com o que?

-Kagome. Ela enfrenta esse tipo de coisa a 3 anos ou mais e sempre acaba assim. Ou pior.

Inuyasha se interessou pela conversa.

-Ela luta sozinha em casos assim? – perguntou ele.

-Sim, mas não com demônios desse nível. Ela já lidou com 10. Na verdade demônios desses tipos são raros de sair do inferno.

-E como você a deixa faz tal coisa?

-Já viu como ela é. Quase não me deixa lutar.

-E os seus irmãos? – perguntou Shou.

-Kagome não aprova os métodos deles.

-E o seu pai?

-Ausente.

Ao atravessarem toda a estrada conseguiram chegar à cidade onde tinha aeroporto. A outra não tinha por causa do porte dos aviões serem muito grandes.

-Vamos ir para casa? – perguntou Rin.

-Não temos mais o que fazer aqui.

-Na verdade acho que devíamos ficar e descobrir qual foi o demônio que mandou o Daevas. – falou Inuyasha.

-Já tenho uma noção de quem foi. – falou Kagome se espreguiçando.

-Quem?

Rin a encarou.

-Demônio do olho amarelo. Só o chamamos assim.

-Ouvi falar dele. Papai escreveu sobre ele no diário. – falou Shou.

-Mesmo? – perguntou Inuyasha intrigado.

-É o que não gosta de dar as caras. Gosta de fazer as coisas sem dar as caras.

Eles deixaram o carro no estacionamento.

-Vou ligar para locadora de carros e dizer que o carro está aqui. – falou Shou.

-Ok, vou indo no guichê comprar as passagens. – disse Inuyasha.

-Vamos esperar os dois com as malas no banco de espera. – falou Kagome.

Cada um foi para um lado e quando as meninas se sentaram nas cadeiras Kagome foi logo perguntando.

-Sango está bem?

-Sim, já se encontrou com Miroku.

-Ótimo. O que ela disse?

-Que as coisas estão complicadas. Rolam boatos que os demônios querem mesmo libertar Lúcifer e para isso vão para África, onde se encontra o centro da Terra.

-Oi?

-São Tomé e Príncipe, uma ilha da África. Dizem que lá é o local onde se encontra o centro da Terra. E bem, para libertar Lúcifer precisam estar exatamente no centro do mundo.

-Tinha me esquecido disso... – respirou fundo. – Porém, eles só vão coseguir libertá-lo se os selos forem se dissolvendo. E bem, eu fiz o favor de quebra um dos.

-Engano seu. Lembra-se de quais são os selos?

-Bem, o primeiro é quando um homem justo derramar sangue no inferno, dai para frente o levante das testemunhas de Jeová, criação de Samhain que é a volta do Demônio do Halloween, dez espécies entrarem em extinção em Key West, 13 homens em uma equipe de pesca ficarem cegos no Alasca. Hm... Uma professora em Nova York matando 66 estudantes, morte de dois ceifeiros na noite do solstício, bruxa de Salem que matou 3 jovens, um anjo mudando de lado e o último é o primeiro demônio que tem de ser morto. Se não me engano esses foram os selos quebrados no passado e os refizeram.

-Então, você não quebrou selo nenhum. Para falar a verdade não sei da onde a gente tirou que você quebrou um selo.

-Ou eles me fizeram acreditar nisso. Sabe como são os demônios.

-Correto. Mas, enquanto o primeiro selo não se romper não precisamos nos desesperar.

Sesshoumaru voltava para se encontrar com elas.

-Inuyasha ainda não voltou?

-Não. – respondeu Kagome. – Estávamos falando sobre o selo.

-Certo. Eu andei dando uma olhada no diário do papai enquanto esperava a locadora me atender e vi sobre esses selos. Descobri que são bem antigos.

-Correto. E não quebramos nenhum ainda. – falou Rin.

-Isso é uma boa notícia. – falou Shou avistando Inuyasha se aproximar.

-Trouxe os tickets! – disse Inuyasha se sentando ao lado de Kagome. – Do que falavam?

-Selos. – respondeu Shou. – No diário do papai fala que temos que tomar muito cuidado com esses selos. Demônios são traiçoeiros e farão de tudo para poder quebrar o selo e trazer o apocalipse à tona. Não esquecendo que para libertar Lúcifer precisam estar no centro da terra e quebrar o selo.

-Isso é verdade? – perguntou Inuyasha para as meninas.

-Sim. – disse Kah. – Mas, temos que evitar que os selos se rompam.

-Por acaso isso já aconteceu?

-Já. – disse Rin. – Por sorte... – ela se calou.

Os garotos repararam que Rin quase deixou soltar algo, mas se calou a tempo. Eles aprenderam que com elas não adiantava forçar a barra, elas apenas falavam quando se sentiam seguras ou prontas para falar.

-Em fim, não podemos deixar isso acontecer de novo porque não sabemos o que pode vir junto.

-Como assim vir junto? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Os sete pecados e ele pode invocar A Morte. – disse Kagome como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Perdão?

-Acredite, é exatamente isso que você está pensando. E não seria nada legal liberar essas coisas por ai.

Então se ouviu a voz de uma mulher ecoar pelo aeroporto dizendo para os passageiros do voo se dirigir ao portão de embargue. Que alias, era o avião que eles iam pegar.

-Bem, acho que esse é o nosso. – disse Sesshoumaru pegando as mochilas.

Os outros se levantaram e também pegaram as outras bolsas. Inuyasha segurou a mão da Kah e os dois foram seguindo na frente e Rin e Sesshoumaru ficaram um pouco mais atrás.

-Como saberemos quando o perigo _realmente_ se aproximar? – perguntou Shou para Rin.

-Acredite, ele já se aproximou.

* * *

**Please, deixem uma review :D **

**Beaj**


	15. O Deus Pagão

**_Ok, aceito as pedradas! Podem jogar u.ù _  
**

**_Peço mil perdões por ter abandonado a fic por tanto, tannnnnnnnnto tempo! _**

**_Infelizmente coisas demais aconteceram na minha vida :( a faculdade foi uma das culpadas e problemas na família outro :/_**

**_E também o fato deu ter perdido completamente o rumo de como escrever a fic, porém graças a Deus consegui me reencontrar! \o/_**

**_Por pouco não a perdi (de novo) por sorte uma amiga minha tinha salvo! A pedi para revisar e postar ainda hoje :)_**

**_O próximo já está na metade e pretende assim que possível postar amanhã à noite! E pretendo postar sempre o mais rápido possível para tirar esse atraso e conseguir o perdão de vocês, oh leitoras (faz reverência)!_**

**_Espero que compreendam =^.^= e continuem acompanhando a fic! Pois, por mais que eu demore, acreditem em uma coisa: NUNCA vou desistir dessa fic, comecei vou terminar e dar um final para cada personagem :)_**

**_Agradeço as reviews do cap passado (meio atrasado, but... rs)_**

**_BOA LEITURA! ;D_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Antes de irem para casa, pararam na tal cidade onde estavam acontecendo os rituais e notaram que ela parecia ser bem antiga. Dava para perceber pelo modo que as pessoas se vestiam e como as construções eram.

-Acho melhor procurarmos uma pousada primeiro. – sugeriu Rin.

-Ok. Shou vai com você enquanto eu e o Inuyasha vamos à biblioteca pública.

-Mas...

-Até logo!

Falou Kagome puxando Inuyasha pelo braço rapidamente.

-Porque quer deixar os dois sozinhos? – perguntou Inuyasha rindo. – E por que vamos a uma biblioteca pública?

-Acho que tá na hora da Rin aproveitar um pouco a vida, sabe e para pesquisar sobre as lendas locais, se esqueceu?

Virando a esquina caíram em si que não sabiam onde era a biblioteca pública. E vendo um moço atravessar a rua na direção deles_**,**_ Kagome simpaticamente perguntou.

-Poderia nos dizer onde é a biblioteca pública?

-Ah, claro! Daqui vocês viram para direita e depois seguem reto.

-Muito obrigada.

Inuyasha seguiu andando um pouco atrás de Kagome e notou que ela tinha uma cicatriz que começava no pescoço e poderia concluir que se seguia pelas costas.

-Kagome.

-Sim? – perguntou ela parando e olhando para ele.

-Queria muito, muito mesmo saber o que se passou na sua vida e o porquê dos demônios quererem tanto te matar. Sei que você não pode me dizer isso no momento, mas poderia, por favor, me dizer o que é essa cicatriz que você tem no pescoço e desce pelas suas costas, supostamente? – perguntou preocupado.

Kagome passou a mão pela cicatriz e respirou fundo. Queria compartilhar tudo com aquele homem a sua frente, porém não podia falar muita coisa.

-Tudo bem. Essa cicatriz foram meus irmãos que me fizeram.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim? Que tipo de irmãos você tem?

-Do tipo que não gostam como eu ajo. Eles apenas queriam me fazer lembrar do meu lugar.

-E o seu pai? Ele concorda com isso? – falou chegando mais perto dela.

-Sempre ausente. Só o vi uma vez.

Inuyasha estava exasperado e passava a mão no cabelo.

-Mas que merda de pai você tem!

-Não fale assim dele...

-Falo sim! Kagome, a partir de hoje eu não deixarei que seus irmãos toquem em você entendeu? E se eu encontrar com algum deles na minha frente vou... vou...

-Vai nada. E eu posso me cuidar Inuyasha. – ela sorriu amavelmente enquanto passava a mão no rosto dele.

-Mas eu quero cuidar de você. – respondeu colocando a mão em cima da dela que estava em seu rosto.

Ela se aproximou e deu um selinho nele.

-Obrigada. Então deixarei que cuide de mim, se você me deixar cuidar de você. Mas quando eu pedi_**r**_ que me deixe cuidar das coisas_**,**_ você me ouvirá.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

-Não posso prometer nada, mas posso dizer que tentarei.

Do outro lado da cidade Rin queria esganar Kagome por a ter deixado com Sesshoumaru. Quando ficava perto dele se sentia... Vulnerável. Inquieta.

-Bem, aqui no jornal que pegamos na banca diz que temos três opções de pousadas. – falou ele totalmente alheio ao desespero interior e nervosismo de Rin.

-Ah, bem, vamos na mais barata. Não podemos ficar gastando tanto dinheiro.

-Certamente.

Rin começou a brincar com os dedos das mãos.

Sesshoumaru não tinha ao certo o que falar com ela. O que ele queria não lhe poderia se dito.

-Então, Sango é uma amiga caçadora?

-Sim. Desde que Kagome saiu por ai sozinha não nos encontramos mais.

-Ela caça no estilo de vocês?

-Aham. É menos radical que Kagome. E ela também vende coisas para o extermínio dos demônios. Na verdade desde que eles tiveram um filho têm trabalhado mais com isso.

-Entendo. Então eles meio que se aposentaram.

-Até que não. Sempre que precisamos de uma forcinha eles deixam o filho com Myouga e vêm nos ajudar.

Eles se aproximaram de uma pousada que parecia ser em conta. E ao se entreolharem em concordância entraram.

-Eu ainda me choco com o fato deles terem um filho sendo que se casaram ano passado no meio de uma confusão com demônios na igreja. – riu.

-Sério? Que... Diferente. – riu junto com ela. – Você sente saudades deles, não é?

-Um pouco... – disse melancólica.

O gerente apareceu no balcão todo sorridente por ter novos clientes.

-Um quarto bem confortável para o casal?

Rin ficou rubra na hora.

-Nã-

-Dois quartos, por favor, mais um casal irá se instalar aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru a cortando rapidamente.

-Ahh, viagem de casal? – perguntou o gerente.

-Um tour digamos assim. Podemos deixar as malas nos quartos?

Rin queria socar a cara do Sesshoumaru por ter sido rude e a cortado.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio o homem baixinho, gerente, até o terceiro andar.

-O quarto de vocês é esse. O do lado do outro casal. Boa estadia! – disse ele sorridente se retirando.

Rin sentou com força na cama.

-Por que mentiu? Alias, nunca mais me corte! Detesto esse tipo!

-Rin, depois de várias vezes ter me hospedado com meu irmão e terem pensado que eu era gay, pelo menos hoje não tive que passar por esse constrangimento! E o preço para casais estava com desconto. – disse colocando as bolsas num canto.

-Pensam que vocês são gay_**s**_? – arqueando a sobrancelha. – Se bem que vocês andam para cima e para baixo juntos... Você faz aquele olhar de perdido...

-Olhar de perdido? E o que tem eu andar para cima e para baixo com meu irmão?

-É, você o faz quando não entende algo. – riu. – Em fim, acho melhor irmos procurar os outros dois. E desta vez te perdôo por ser um motivo plausível.

-Olhar perdido... – resmungou. – Ok, mas como vamos saber onde diabos é a biblioteca pública?

-Celular? – sugeriu.

-Aqui não pega sinal, já verifiquei.

-Podemos perguntar para o gerente.

-Ta bem.

Os dois pegaram a mochila com alguns itens necessários e depois saíram para encontrar com o outro casal.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam com vários livros esparramados pela extensa mesa de madeira da biblioteca vendo sobre as lendas. A desculpa deles foi que estavam viajando pelo mundo e pesquisando sobre lendas locais de cada cidade, pois eram historiadores.

Inuyasha já parecia entediado.

-Isso não é a minha praia. Isso é coisa do meu irmão!

-Qual é! É só você ler. Você não lê notícias?

-É diferente! Eu faço isso comendo algo ou em algum ambiente com conforto. Esses bancos de madeira ao menos poderiam ter uma almofadinha. – disse folheando o livro.

-Achei! Venha cá! – disse chamando-o para se sentar ao seu lado.

Inuyasha se levantou e foi se sentar ao seu lado e após se acomodar viu as imagens do ritual e depois começou a ler com ela.

-Em 1503 começou uma onda de rituais com crianças para que o Deus da colheita pudesse sempre deixar os pomares belos e fartos. Havia um ciclo. Sempre em determinado dia do mês, ou até mesmo semanas, uma criança, que, aliás, era menina, sumia sem deixar rastros. Sacrifício. Famílias sacrificavam as próprias filhas para que os pomares continuassem de pé. A criança tinha uma refeição farta, como se fosse a última ceia (e era). Depois que a criança estivesse satisfeita era levada para os pomares onde o Deus a matava e o sangue derramado naquelas terras era o agrado para ele. Somente depois de muito tempo podiam-se achar os ossos da criança.

-Seria um Deus pagão? – perguntou ela.

-Creio que sim, pelo tipo do sacrifício e tudo o mais. Agora só temos que saber como é que esse tal Deus faz para matar as crianças. Afinal, ele tem que ter um receptor ou até mesmo algo para poder incorporar.

-Hm... E se achássemos o tal pomar?

-É uma ideia. Pelo que pude ler é lá que tudo ocorre, logo deve ser lá que ele se encontra.

Rin e Sesshoumaru entraram na biblioteca e logo os avistaram.

-E ai? Acharam algo? – perguntou Rin ficando de frente para eles.

-Sim. Agora só temos que achar o 'Deus'. – respondeu Kagome.

-Acho que perdemos alguma parte da história... – falou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha começou a contar para eles o que acharam e qual era a conclusão que estavam tendo.

-O pomar deve ficar na saída da cidade. – sugeriu Rin.

-Longe da vista de quem passa perto e longe o suficiente para que não se ouçam os gritos. Tem lógica. – falou Sesshoumaru.

-Encontraram alguma pousada? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Sim. Já reservamos os quartos.

-Quartos? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Casais tinham desconto e bem, você não ia querer um quarto para ficar com Kagome?

-Faz sentido. – disse concordando.

Ao saírem da biblioteca para fazerem uma refeição, não notaram que estavam sendo observados...

Kagome e Rin foram andando na frente e os irmãos atrás. As duas começaram a conversar sobre demônios de novo.

-Você acha que eles vão voltar a atacar quando? – perguntou Rin.

-Não sei. Realmente não sei. Eles são imprevisíveis e também não são só eles que me preocupa_**m**_...

-Os sete?

-Sim. Mas vamos focar no que está acontecendo no momento. – sorriu.

-Certo. – sorriu de volta.

Os irmãos iam falando sobre o Deus.

-Existem muitos deuses de origem pagã. Vai ser difícil descobrimos qual é que se encontra por aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru.

-Vejamos, se há sacrifício já podemos selecionar alguns. E ainda que envolva crianças e pomares. Podemos dar uma pesquisada mais selecionada.

-Adquirindo o hábito de ser intelectual? – brincou.

-Obvio que não. Mas se para aniquilar esse Deus precisam de minha intelectualidade...

-Podemos pesquisar na internet agora, seria mais prático.

-É. E é até melhor.

Sesshoumaru riu.

-Achei estranho você não sugerir isso quando Kagome disse sobre irem à biblioteca. Você odeia lugar cheirando a mofo.

Inuyasha riu de lado.

-Ela tem todo o jeito intelectual, não quis quebra_**r**_ o barato.

-Isso explica muito. – Sesshoumaru olhou para frente e focou nas duas. – Quando você acha que vamos descobrir sobre elas? Digo, já estamos a meses juntos andando para cima e para baixo_**,**_ fazendo altos serviços juntos e ainda não sabemos _nada_delas.

-Não faço ideia. Hoje eu descobri uma cicatriz da Kagome que eu não tinha reparado antes. O que me fez pensar que tipo de família elas devem ter.

-Cicatriz? – perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Sim, a cicatriz tem aparência de começar pelo pescoço. E creio que quando elas estiverem preparadas vão contar para nós.

-Uhum...

-Shou.

-Oi?

-Você está a fim da Rin? – perguntou Inuyasha do nada sorrindo.

-Da onde tirou isso?! – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Bem, você ora ou outra tá olhando para ela.

-Olhar não quer dizer nada! Você é que está ficando mais apaixonadinho pela Kagome a cada dia que passa.

-Estou mesmo, não nego. – deu de ombros. – E não imagino o que pode acontecer quando ela tiver que ir embora. O que, aliás, eu pretendo não deixar que aconteça.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado olhando para as duas mais a frente.

-O que pretende fazer? Prendê-la no pé da cama?

-Se for necessário. – riu coçando o queixo.

-Na verdade eu o imagino a pegando pelos cabelos e a levando para a caverna.

-Coisa mais primitiva! Não sou assim! – disse dando um soco no irmão.

-Você não é nenhum neanderthal? Sério? Parece muito com um quando se trata de Kagome. – brincou.

-Sou possessivo e ciumento, é diferente. – disse dando de ombros.

-Diferente hm?

Rin se virou para trás e os encarou rindo.

-Do que conversam?

-Sobre a agressividade de Inuyasha e em como Kagome deve sofrer com ele.

Kagome riu.

-Em alguns aspectos a agressividade dele é bem vinda. – disse piscando o olho e dando um sorrisinho malicioso que logo foi retribuído por Inuyasha que a alcançou e lhe deu um selinho.

-Mesmo? – sorriu de lado. – Tá vendo Shou! Não sou assim _tão_ruim.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

-Não alimente tanto o ego dele assim Kagome. – riu. – Ele vai ficar insuportável! Aliás, ele já é.

-Deixando essa coisa toda de lado, vocês notaram que estamos sendo observados? – disse Rin discretamente parando ao lado de Sesshoumaru passando a mão pelo próprio braço nervosa.

-Sim, desde que saímos da biblioteca. – disse Sesshoumaru cruzando os braços assim que pararam para analisar a situação. – Melhor agirmos como se não tivéssemos notado.

-Na verdade desde que pisei nessa cidade sinto calafrios. – disse Kagome ainda no abraço de Inuyasha. – Acho melhor resolvermos logo esse _problema_. E essas pessoas se esgueirando para nos vigiar está ficando no mínimo estranho.

Rin colocou a mão no queixo pensativa.

-Gente, precisamos antes de qualquer coisa ir para a pousada discutir uma coisa que não posso falar agora. Até porque com esses olhares não sei se podem ouvir.

-Ok. – concordaram todos.

O caminho para a pousada foi silencioso e Sesshoumaru quase podia ouvir os maquinários da cabeça de Rin que pensava seriamente.

Kagome já pensava sobre outras coisas. Mas foi interrompida por Inuyasha que apertou de leve seu ombro com a mão que se encontrava jogada em cima de seu ombro.

-O que houve? – perguntou ela olhando para ele.

-Estou aborrecido comigo mesmo.

-Por quê? – ingadou.

-Quantas vezes dormimos juntos e eu _nunca_vi ou senti sua cicatriz?

-Inuyasha, não precisa ficar encabulado com isso...

-Claro que preciso! Digo, que espécie de irmãos fazem isso com uma irmã? – falou chocado. – Você não me vê fazendo tal coisa com meu irmão! – diante do olhar dela ele divagou. – Ok, talvez às vezes a gente sai_**a**_ no tapa, mas nada de deixar uma cicatriz dessas!

-Olha, quando nosso pai descobriu ele deu uma lição neles também. Eles nunca mais se atreveram a fazer tal coisa.

-Porém ficam andando atrás de você!

-Apenas para me levar para casa. – disse sorrindo amarelo.

Ao chegarem na frente da pousada Rin se virou para todos.

-Como Sesshoumaru disse que éramos casais, vamos agir como casais felizes e gostando da cidade. Nada de suspeito.

-Certo. Acho que posso fazer isso. – brincou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru parou ao lado de Rin.

-Mãos dadas ta bom? – perguntou estendendo a mão a ela.

-Ótimo. – sorriu.

Kagome e Inuyasha foram andando na frente e eles atrás sorrindo como um casal de idiota_**s**_ apaixonados. Passaram pelo gerente sorrindo e desejando uma boa tarde.

Rin e Sesshoumaru agora iam na frente para mostrar os quartos, mas entraram em apenas um.

-Certo, sentem-se. – disse Rin largando a mão de Sesshoumaru, que a deixou muito nervosa por sentir determinada eletricidade. Foi direto para as malas e viu que estavam intocadas. – O caso é o seguinte, já pensaram que os habitantes ainda mantêm o ritual? – insinuou com tom de voz baixo.

-Faz sentido! – falou Kagome. – Por isso ficaram espiando a gente! Fomos à biblioteca e pesquisamos sobre o ponto certeiro para eles desconfiarem de nós!

-E outra, vocês repararam que não tem uma criança por ai?

-Sim... E se mudaram de tática? – soltou Inuyasha pensativo.

-Afinal, quem vai querer gerar filhos para poder serem mortos em seguida? Devem ter sacrificado a última criança do local e por sorte vimos no noticiário. – falou Sesshoumaru. – Quando chegamos, fomos muito bem tratados pelo gerente e agora na volta ele pareceu receoso e nada sorridente. Reparou? – perguntou para Rin.

-Exato! Eu levo a crer que estão usando casais como sacrifício agora. Somos dois casais e a colheita poderia ser uma maravilha! Aliás, notaram como por aqui tem coisas feitas de maçã?

-Às vezes me esqueço do lado analisador discreto de Rin. Consegue ver tudo ao mesmo tempo. – falou Kagome arrumando o cabelo para trás. – Bem se fomos virar realmente sacrifício, eles não deveriam estar sendo educados e nos dando uma última ceia?

-Provavelmente agora que descobrimos o segredinho deles vão nos mandar direto para o Deus. – falou Inuyasha.

-Sou a favor de dois ficarem aqui e outros dois irem ao pomar. Se formos todos não dará para saber o que se passa na cidade. – disse Rin.

-Certo. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha vão para o pomar e nós duas ficamos aqui. – disse Kagome. – Até porque se não for casal não poderão nos matar logo.

-Bem pensado. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Não iremos demorar. Vamos ser bastante discretos.

Inuyasha pegou a outra mala e deixou a que estava com Sesshoumaru com elas, para o caso de precisarem se proteger.

Sesshoumaru saiu andando na frente e Inuyasha deu um beijo de 'volto logo' em Kagome antes de ir atrás do irmão.

Rin suspirou.

-O que Inuyasha descobriu sobre nós?

-Nada. – disse deitando na cama.

-Então por que suspira tanto?

-Por que ele viu _a_cicatriz.

-Muito me chocou ele não ter notado antes. – falou sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Não sei mais o que fazer... Ele começou a perguntar demais e eu estou no meu limite!

-Podemos aproveitar e fugir. – disse dando de ombros.

-E deixá-los aqui sozinhos? Sendo que você nem deu uns pegas no Sesshoumaru? – disse indignada.

-Oi? Quem disse em dar uns pegas no Sesshoumaru? Ta maluca?

-Oh queridinha, eu vi como reagiu quando ele segurou sua mão. Eu senti um clima e uma tensão no ar. – riu.

-Sentiu demais!

-Ah Rin! Ele é um fofo e lindo! Por que não se deixa levar? Acho que se fosse por ele algo poderia acontecer...

Rin estreitou os olhos.

-Quer parar com isso? Nunca vai acontecer nada entre nós! O cara acabou praticamente de terminar o relacionamento da vida dele.

-Pelo amor de Deus! Isso foi há muitos meses atrás! Anos talvez? E nunca diga nunca! Você jamais saberá o dia de amanhã. – sorriu.

-E também ele já matou um Deus pagão sozinho... Poderia muito bem se virar com Inuyasha.

-Da onde tirou isso?

-Ele me contou.

Kagome riu alto.

-Rin sua tola ele estava falando isso para te impressionar! Afinal _quem_consegue matar um Deus sozinho?!

Rin se sentiu idiota.

-Que seja! Já disse que não vai acontecer nada! A única idiota aqui é você que está se deixando levar demais nesse relacionamento com Inuyasha.

-Estou vivendo um dia de cada vez. E do jeito que posso. – sorriu.

Os rapazes abriram a porta e entraram respirando fundo.

-Certo, achamos o receptáculo do pomar. E é ridículo! – falou Inuyasha jogando a mala no chão e sentando do outro lado de Kagome.

-Conte-me mais sobre isso. – brincou Kagome.

-O receptor nada mais é do que um espantalho. – disse Sesshoumaru puxando uma cadeira. – E mais a fundo do pomar achamos alguns ossos...

-Então realmente achamos o local do crime? – perguntou Rin.

-Sim. O problema é que ao voltarmos os moradores estão nos encarando com mais suspeita. E sabe-se lá o que podem fazer conosco a noite! – disse Inuyasha apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Kagome.

-Devemos ficar num mesmo quarto. É mais seguro. – concluiu Kagome. – Só temos que saber como matar o Deus.

-Isso foi fácil. Shou procurou na internet sobre e temos que 'matar o que liga o Deus ao nosso mundo'.

-Como assim? – perguntou Rin sem entender.

-Tem algo no pomar que esta fazendo o Deus ficar ligado ao espantalho. Por se tratar de um pomar conclui que possa ser alguma árvore e com esse pensamento descobrimos que tem uma árvore muito velha no pomar. Desde que a cidade foi fundada.

-Irmãozinho é esperto. – brincou Inuyasha. – O problema será para matar a árvore. Os moradores estão sempre atentos e podem aprontar alguma para cima da gente.

-E se deixarmos eles nos raptarem? – sugeriu Rin. – Assim iríamos para o pomar e procuraríamos a árvore.

-Só tem um porém. – disse Kagome. – Com certeza estaríamos amarrados para não fugir. E ai?

-E ai que Sesshoumaru e eu vamos insinuar que vamos embora, vocês ficam. A noite vão raptar vocês. Os moradores vão estar no pomar e assim encontramos com vocês lá.

-Se isso não der certo? – questionou Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, Kagome matou demônios sozinha. Acho que mesmo amarrada pode dar conta de humanos e um Deus pagão. – sorriu de lado.

Sesshoumaru se segurou para não rir alto.

-Ok, ok! Seu argumento é válido. – até Inuyasha não resistiu e riu. – Entretanto me preocupo que possam pegar vocês.

-Bem, daremos um jeito. – concluiu Rin.

Com tudo resolvido, Rin e Sesshoumaru pegaram uma mala e deixaram claro para o gerente que estavam indo embora na frente do outro casal por questão de terem que viajar com urgência para San Diego e visitar a mãe de Sesshoumaru. O gerente pareceu meio desconfiado de inicio, mas depois pareceu acreditar pelo simples fato de parecer nervoso por perder um sacrifício.

Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram encarando o teto. Ela estava pensando na vida e ele pensando no que os esperava a noite. Até que ela decidiu ir tomar um banho para se refrescar.

Ela não tinha demorado muito, mas assim que acabou de sair do banho, encontrou Inuyasha esparramado na cama cochilando. Ela sorriu diante da imagem admirada como ele parecia sereno.

Sentindo-se observado ele acordou e a encarou.

-Pronta para mais a noite?

-Com certeza. – falou pegando roupas da bolsa.

-Acho que não precisará disso...

Ela viu o sorriso prepotente dele e sorriu de lado.

-Levando em consideração que poderemos ser raptados, acho melhor estar vestida sabe? A não ser que queira que eu seduza o tal Deus.

-É, acho melhor se vestir.

Kagome riu voltando a pegar as roupas. Todavia não contava com Inuyasha nas suas costas puxando a toalha e passando o dedo na cicatriz. Ela pode notar que ele prendeu a respiração momentaneamente.

-Lembrar dói? – perguntou rouco.

-Um pouco. Mas agora é cicatriz.

-Porém há cicatrizes tão profundas que não são capazes de se curar (**N/A: ok, eu vi senhor dos anéis essa semana e isso me inspirou xD**).

Ela suspirou.

-Sim. Entretanto posso lhe assegurar que essa se curou. E não, não posso lhe dizer o que causou e qual o motivo. E sei, você não gosta d_**'**_eu continuar escondendo coisas de você. – disse compreensiva.

-Um dia eu realmente vou saber da sua vida?

-Vai. Mas esse dia será o dia em que vamos nos despedir...

-Desculpe, mas acho que está equivocada. Nunca direi adeus para você.

Kagome que ainda estava de costas para ele se virou.

-Não torne as coisas mais complicadas. Minha vida é uma bagunça! Você tem todo o direito dedepois de tudo encontrar alguém que valha a pena. – disse colocando a mão no peito dele.

-Desculpe, mas acho que já encontrei esse alguém. – falou colocando uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Sem pensar mais ela o puxou pela blusa e o beijou duro. E desesperadamente. Inuyasha colocou uma mão entre os cabelos dela e a outra mão estava a apertando na cintura.

Suspiros. Gemidos. Respiração aceleradas. Pele com pele. Eram as únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas naquele quarto.

* * *

**_Review? :D (pode ser me xingando, me matando, fazendo alguma macumba para meus dedos colarem no teclado... tem problema não! hahahahaha)_**


	16. Finalizando o serviço

**_Em fim terminado e revisado :)_  
**

**Hana _muito obrigada pela review ;) e sim, está tuuuuudo bem agora! Vida quase 100% resolvida! hahahahahaha_**

**Roberta _acompanhe siim *-*_**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Ao cair da noite Sesshoumaru batucava no carro impaciente. Rin remexia no diário do pai dos meninos para se entreter. Nenhum dos dois tinha conversado direito. Motivo? Tensão no ar.

Por fim ele suspirou.

-Qual o nosso problema?

Rin ergueu o olhar para ele sem entender.

-Como assim?

-Sempre que ficamos sem Kagome ou Inuyasha perto ficamos nessa tensão, nesse silêncio... – disse passando a mão no cabelo.

-Vejamos, talvez porque não temos intimidade um com o outro... Ai ficamos sem graça...

-Rin...

-Ou talvez não temos assunto como temos quando estamos com eles...

-Rin. – disse mais firme.

Ela se calou e virou o rosto para frente.

-Certo, não falo mais nada.

-Se for para ficar arranjando desculpa para o momento pode ficar mesmo. – disse virando-se completamente para ela.

Rin o olhou ultrajada.

-Está me mandando calar a boca?

-Não. Só dizendo que não necessito ouvir suas desculpas. Cá entre nós Rin _algo _está acontecendo! Vai me dizer que não sentiu aquela eletricidade quando ficamos de mãos dadas?

-Bem, eu sei que posso ser _eletrizante _às vezes.

Ele não aguentou e riu.

-Falo sério.

-Talvez, nada confirmado, eu possa ter sentido algo. – disse mexendo no cabelo.

-Mesmo? – perguntou até um pouco sem graça.

-Sim. Na verdade faz... Alguns anos desde que estive _tão _próxima da espécie masculina. Kagome e eu sempre viajamos mais sozinhas. Na verdade, ela sempre trabalhou mais sozinha e se eu fui atrás dela era para evitar que se machucasse... Essa nossa vida não é fácil! Carregar o que carregamos é um peso enorme! E sim eu estou surtando! – disse o encarando.

Ele ouviu pacientemente e por fim respirou fundo.

-E por que está surtando?

-Por que pela primeira vez em séculos eu estou me sentindo vulnerável perto de um homem que mal conheço! Podemos ter passado meses juntos, porém mesmo assim! Vivo falando para Kagome não se envolver demais e agora me acontece _essa coisa_! Esses arrepios e choques e tudo o mais!

-_Essa coisa_? Arrepios? Conte-me mais, está ficando interessante. – disse sorrindo.

-Pare de zombar de mim! – disse dando um soco no ombro dele.

-Não estou zombando! – falou se defendendo. – Estou realmente interessado sobre como se sente.

-Só digo se _você _disser primeiro. – cruzou os braços com o olhar de desafio.

-Ok... Fora as coisas que você disse que sente, e é recíproco, eu fico inquieto. Na verdade sou bastante curioso em relação a você e acho que isso me desperta algo. – ele parou para pensar nas palavras. – Diria atração.

-Faz sentido. Até porque eu não quero me envolver com sentimentos e creio que você também não.

-Sim. Acho que é mais carnal.

-Também. E levo a crer que isso está acontecendo conosco porque há tempos não temos alguém para satisfazer esse desejo.

-Eu não concordo. Acho que está acontecendo conosco porque temos uma atração forte desde que nos vimos. Eu pelo menos me senti incendiar assim que meus olhos bateram em você.

-Está conseguindo me deixar sem graça... – resmungou. – Porém não posso negar que, de fato, me aconteceu o mesmo. Todavia isso é errado Sesshoumaru. Eu não posso me deixar levar, alguém tem que ser consciente! – disse mexendo as mãos impaciente.

Ele lhe segurou as mãos e a encarou seriamente.

-Quando foi a última vez que se deixou levar?

-Nunca.

-Não quer tentar uma vez?

Ela ficou quieta e quando abriu a boca para responder ouviram um barulho vindo da rua. Pegaram Kagome e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha e Kagome tinham vendas nos olhos e sabiam exatamente para onde estavam indo.

-Será que ele não irá reclamar? Afinal não são crianças... – disse um aldeão.

-Um casal tem mais sangue que criança! – falou outro.

-De um jeito ou de outro saberemos se lhe agradou o sacrifício ou não. – disse uma mulher.

-E o outro casal? – perguntou outra mulher.

-Foram embora. – respondeu ao que parecia ser o gerente.

-E você os deixou ir? Tem noção que um sacrifício de dois casais seria mais benéfico para a cidade? – reclamou outro homem com um timbre grosso.

-Nada pude fazer!

Kagome aproveitou a deixa para cochichar com Inuyasha.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim e você? – respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

-Sim. Acha que estamos aonde?

-Pelas vozes estarem abafadas, eu creio que em algum carro, tipo camburão.

-Certo. – Kagome se desequilibrou um pouco. – Opa! Eles começaram a nos mover.

-Até que enfim! – suspirou. – Acha que eles nos revistarão?

-Quer minha humilde e sincera opinião?

-Sempre.

-Eles são uns babacas e sem noção! Não sabem nem organizar direito um sacrifício! E a prova disso é que não revistaram as vítimas e procuraram saber se estão armadas! – ela teve todo o cuidado para falar baixo, mas estava claramente indignada.

-Que bom então que eles não são espertos! Senão nosso plano ia por água a baixo!

-É, tem esse ponto.

-Shou e Rin já devem ter nos vistos, agora é só questão de esperar.

-Acho que estamos chegando, a marcha foi reduzida.

-Está pronta para a encenação?

-Querido eu nasci para isso!

A porta do camburão foi aberta e apesar dos olhos vendados eles sabiam que estavam fazendo a melhor cara de desespero.

-O que querem fazer conosco? Não fizemos nada! – disse Kagome nervosa.

-Vocês perguntam e pesquisam demais! – respondeu o homem.

-Mas somos historiadores! Esse é o nosso trabalho! – disse Inuyasha.

-Mesmo assim. Vocês caíram do céu para nós! Acabaram por ser o sacrifício para o nosso Deus.

-Deus? Que Deus? – Kagome fingia perfeitamente de desentendida.

Os outros saíram dos carros e se aproximaram informando para o homem calar a boca e agir logo.

Fizeram o casal ir andando na frente e apontando armas para eles tiraram as vendas e os amarraram nas árvores.

Kagome pode ver o espantalho que os irmãos se referiram e... Que bicho horroroso!

-Com eles presos aqui, podemos ir embora. – disse o gerente.

-Concordo. Melhor ir antes que ele acorde. – falou a bibliotecária.

Todos foram saindo do pomar e deixando o casal ali sozinho. Inuyasha e Kagome tinham uma distância razoável entre eles.

-Consegue se soltar? – perguntou Kagome.

-Creio que sim. Esses filhos da mãe são burros, mas para fazer nós são até espertinhos.

Kagome se soltou com extrema facilidade e deixou Inuyasha chocado.

-Como conseguiu?

-Oras, conseguindo! – respondeu ela indo até ele e o soltando.

Ao soltá-lo foram procurar uma árvore com aparência de velha e com escritos. Ela para um lado e ele para outro.

Kagome ouviu um barulho de folhas secas sendo pisadas e sem pensar duas vezes virou rapidamente jogando uma adaga.

Sesshoumaru ficou petrificado, pois a tal adaga o quase acertou no rosto. Na verdade estava fincado no tronco ao seu lado.

-Se temos alguma desavença acho melhor resolvermos logo antes que me mate! – brincou ele.

-Shou! Que susto! Pensei que fosse o bicho feio. – disse ela com a mão no peito.

-Desculpe, não era minha intenção. Rin e eu nos separamos para procurar melhor a tal árvore.

-Certo. Inuyasha está do outro lado. Trouxeram a gasolina e o isqueiro?

-Estão no carro.

Kagome parou para analisar Sesshoumaru. O rapaz parecia parcialmente abalado.

-Aconteceu algo? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

-Nada. Por quê? – respondeu ele olhando para os lados.

-Hoho! Algo teve! O que Rin e você fizeram em nossa ausência? – certamente ela não conseguia esconder o riso.

-Essa é mesmo a hora para tal coisa?

-Não, mas minha curiosidade é aguçada.

-Não irá me deixar em paz enquanto não lhe der uma dica, certo? – desistiu por fim sorrindo.

-Não mesmo.

-Conversamos sobre nossa situação.

-Situação?

-Sim, que sentimos atração um pelo outro. Mas não chegamos a uma conclusão, pois vocês foram raptados no meio da conversa.

-Oh, que merda! – disse ela revoltada.

-Resolveremos depois. Agora vamos procurar a árvore e matar o mal pela raiz.

-Você não disse isso... – falou Kagome rindo alto.

Inuyasha fazia a vistoria em uma árvore quando Rin chegou atrás de si.

-É essa?

-Mas que diabos?... – ele se virou rapidamente fazendo gestos de karatê. – Porra, Rin! Vai assustar a mãe!

Ela ria.

-Foi inevitável.

-E não, não é essa. Cadê Shou?

-Foi para outro lado.

-Ok, levo a crer que não achou a bendita também.

-Não. Porém estava pensando em uma coisa. – disse ela esfregando as mãos.

-Por favor, compartilhe.

-Se essa árvore é importante é mais do que óbvio que é a mais bem tratada do pomar e também ela pode estar próxima ao espantalho. Aliás, onde ele está?

Inuyasha apontou na direção.

-Ali... Oh, merda! Ele despertou! Precisamos achar com urgência essa árvore!

-Podemos procurar pela manhã!

-Para que esperar pela manhã se já estamos aqui? Porém nosso tempo é mais curto e mesmo com quatro pessoas procurando pela árvore podemos falhar. – disse ele coçando o queixo

-Então o que precisamos agora é achar Kagome e Sesshoumaru. – falou Rin decididamente pegando uma arma.

Sesshoumaru estava com a lanterna e com uma arma nas mãos. Kagome olhava para os lados também armada.

-Está muito silencioso... Acha que ele já despertou? – perguntou Kagome.

-Provavelmente.

Eles ouviram o barulho de passos nas folhas secas. Os dois se viraram na direção, mas de repente o barulho vinha de outro canto.

-Eu juro que se ele ficar brincando com a gente vou atrás da criatura e meto uma bala na testa dele! Por mais que não o mate...

-Calma Kagome. – disse Sesshoumaru querendo rir. – Temos apenas que ficar atentos.

Os passos se aproximavam e os dois ficavam cada vez mais tensos.

-Podem ser Rin e Inuyasha. – sugeriu Kagome.

-Verdade, entretanto acredito que não.

-Por quê?

-Você acha que Inuyasha ia demorar tanto assim para voltar a ficar ao seu lado?

Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Ah, nada posso fazer em relação ao fato de ser irresistível.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Você é impossível!

Sombras começaram a se formar na frente deles e logo se pôde ver os cidadãos.

-Vocês não fugirão! – disse o padre.

-Temos que garantir nossa colheita! – disse a policial.

Todos apontavam armas para eles.

-Matando pessoas? – indagou Kagome. – Vão me desculpar, mas vocês querendo ou não vamos sair daqui sim!

-Não deixaremos! – falou o gerente.

-Vocês tem noção de que a criatura já despertou, confere? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-É claro que sabemos! – respondeu à bibliotecária brutalmente.

-Ok, então vocês estão preparados para morrer junto conosco, confere também?

-Claro que não iremos morrer! Somos nós que trazemos o sacrifício!

-Nesse caso, terá de comunicar a ele... – falou apontando com a cabeça para trás deles.

O espantalho estava com um gancho na mão e começou a se aproximar dos cidadãos rapidamente.

-O que fazemos? – perguntou Kagome parada.

-Ficamos onde estamos.

O espantalho sem piedade alguma enfiou o gancho no peito da bibliotecária e a tacou longe. Logo em seguida foi em direção ao gerente e os gritos foram inevitáveis.

-Puta merda ele esta matando todo mundo! – falou Kagome desesperada.

-Isso já era esperado. – disse Sesshoumaru a puxando pelo braço para se esconder atrás de uma árvore.

-Você sabia disso?

-Suspeitava. Afinal quando se faz um acordo com o Deus pagão, você deve seguir o acordo até o fim.

-E eles resolveram dar uma mudada e isso realmente não o agradou. – completou ela.

-Exato. Logo todos que estão aqui vão morrer.

-Inclusive nós.

-Temos que arranjar um jeito de sair do pomar.

-Mas e Rin e Inuyasha?

-Vamos esperar um pouco por eles, se demorarem te tiro daqui primeiro e volto para procurá-los.

Kagome suspirou antes de colocar uma mão apoiando no braço de Sesshoumaru.

-Posso te pedir uma ajuda e te confidenciar um segredo?

-Claro! – disse ele preocupado.

-Tem muito sangue no chão?

-Razoável, porque depois gancho, a mulher saiu igual um bumerangue voando para o outro lado.

Kagome tentou não rir.

-Ok. Se você for me tirar daqui, não me deixe ver o sangue. Eu não posso.

-Você desmaia?

-Fico descontrolada.

-Tipo pira?

-Tipo saio matando todo mundo e não consigo diferenciar amigo de inimigo. Simplesmente meu pulso acelera e eu perco a consciência.

Se ela não tivesse dito isso tão sério e o encarando nervosa ele não acreditaria.

-Tá bem. Não deixarei que veja.

-Obrigada.

-As ordens. – sorriu.

Inuyasha e Rin ouviram o som dos gritos e seguiram em direção a eles. Rin já foi acalmando-o dizendo que nenhum grito pertencia a Kagome.

-Por que diabos esse pomar tem que ser tão extenso? – resmungou ele.

-Porque justamente é um pomar e tem várias árvores.

Os dois andavam perto um do outro para não se perderem.

-Acho que estamos nos aproximando. O som está mais nítido.

Rin apenas acenou com cabeça antes de continuar seguindo-o.

Sesshoumaru ficou impaciente e começava a tirar Kagome dali. Escondeu o rosto dela em seu peito e ia lhe informando quando tinha que desviar de algo. Acontece que o inevitável aconteceu e Kagome viu o sangue.

-Oh, merda! – disse ela apertando com força o braço dele.

-Calma Kah, respire fundo! Olhe para mim! – ele a pegou pelos ombros e a sacudiu.

Kagome elevou o olhar ofegante e Sesshoumaru pôde ver que neles refletiam uma áurea assassina e a cor começava a mudar. Obviamente ele não entendeu nada.

-Sesshoumaru, fuja! Sério! Estou começando a não saber controlar meu corpo.

-O que posso fazer para você voltar ao normal? – perguntou desesperado.

-Me apague.

-Te matar? Endoidou? – disse num fio de voz.

-Não, estúpido! Faça com que eu desmaie! – disse apertando ambas as mãos nos braços dele e começou a soltar uma risada nervosa. – Faça isso ou começarei a matar todos com muito prazer. Adoraria ver todas essas folhas secas banhadas em vermelho! – terminou soltando uma risada alta e o tom de voz completamente diferente.

-Ok, sei que tenho motivo para me preocupar. Agora como farei para te apagar?

-Você pensa em me matar? Sério? – disse ultrajada.

-Eu não disse nada disso! – oh Deus, agora as coisas pioraram. Claramente Kagome não era mais ela mesma.

Inuyasha e Rin conseguiram achá-los e se aproximaram. Rin na mesma hora notou algo de errado.

-Não me diga que ela viu sangue.

-Se não quer não digo...

-Não estou brincando Sesshoumaru! – disse ela séria.

Inuyasha se aproximou de Kagome e afastou Sesshoumaru, fazendo com que ele a soltasse.

-Kagome!

Ela o olhou sorrindo de lado.

-Ninguém mais toca em mim ou morre! – falando isso apontou a arma para eles.

-Que merda está acontecendo aqui Rin? – perguntou sem entender para Rin.

-Apenas não a contradiga.

-Como assim?

Kagome deu as costas para eles e começou a seguir em direção à criatura.

Inuyasha sem pensar segurou-lhe o braço e a virou. Seu maior erro! Kagome puxou o braço e com ele Inuyasha se aproximou de mais e assim ela o socou no estômago. Depois voltou ao seu caminho de antes.

A criatura parou de esfolar o gerente e a encarou, para logo em seguida ir até ela.

Sesshoumaru coçou nervosamente a cabeça.

-Pode me dizer por que Kagome perde o controle quando vê sangue? Ela começou a me contar.

Rin engoliu em seco.

-Digamos que quando ela vê sangue ela se descontrola. Até diria que aqui ela tá até controlada...

-Como assim?

-Como acha que ela mata tantos demônios? Assim que ela começa e vê o sangue se descontrola e sai matando todos! – respirou fundo. – Agora, de vez ficar aqui querendo saber por que não vai até lá e ajuda seu irmão?

-O que você irá fazer?

-Tentar acalmar os nervos dela.

Inuyasha gemeu de dor e a encarou. Aquela era realmente a Kagome? Sua Kagome?

O espantalho começou a andar mais rápido para se aproximar dela e ela atirou descontrolavelmente. Tinha uma pessoa caída ao seu lado que estava mais morta que viva que soltou um gemido e Kagome sem pensar lhe atirou na testa. Por mais que a bala fosse de sal, ainda podia perfurar a carne.

Inuyasha recobrou a compostura e reparou que a criatura reagia pouco contra o sal, afinal era um Deus pagão. Mas pelo menos ele não conseguia se aproximar.

Sesshoumaru chegou perto do irmão.

-Rin vai tentar fazê-la apagar.

-Quero explicações. O que aconteceu com ela?

-Apenas descontrolada.

-Não diga! – disse irônico. – Falo sério, porra!

-Então terá de esperar. – disse dando de ombros.

-Fazer o que. – suspirou. – Cadê sua arma?

Sesshoumaru a levantou e carregou a espingarda.

-Ótimo. – disse Inuyasha sério. – Quando eu voar na Kagome você continuará atirando na coisa feia. Entendeu?

-Vai dar uma voadora na garota? Que coisa romântica. – brincou Sesshoumaru que levou um soco no ombro.

Rin andava se esgueirando e hora ou outra via um corpo completamente ensanguentado.

_Certo, os rapazes parecem que tem um plano. O que era para deter um Deus pagão virou para deter Kagome!_, pensava Rin ficando posicionada do lado esquerdo de Kagome.

Inuyasha literalmente jogou Kagome no chão fazendo a arma voar e Sesshoumaru continuou atirando no Deus que agora se encontrava em fúria.

-Kagome! Sou eu Inuyasha!

-E dai? Pouco me importa! – gritou ela se contorcendo por debaixo dele.

-Pouco te importa? Ok, agora você está despertando a _minha ira_! - gritou revoltado.

De um jeito muito estranho ele conseguiu virá-la e com o próprio corpo a prensou no chão.

-Olhe para mim!

-Querido, para de ser egocêntrico. – bufou.

Inuyasha iria se arrepender daquilo depois, mas deu um soco no estômago dela fazendo ela o olhar horrorizada e se encolher. Logo em seguida ele a segurou no maxilar com uma mão e a beijou completamente duro e de olhos abertos. Ela franziu a testa com os olhos abertos em claro sinal de raiva e se contorceu debaixo dele. Mais uma vez ele a socou (menos forte) e pressionou mais os lábios. Claramente os olhos dela começavam a voltar ao normal.

Rin saiu do esconderijo e chegou perto deles.

-Faça-a desmaiar!

Inuyasha pressionou aonde tinha lhe socado e a sentiu se retrair. Com o beijo ficou difícil respirar, logo os olhos dela começavam a se fechar.

Sesshoumaru agora estava com outra arma e continuava a atirar.

-O que acham da gente sair daqui? Estou ficando sem munição! Saindo dos limites do pomar o Deus não nos perseguirá.

Inuyasha e Rin levantaram Kagome e junto com Sesshoumaru foram saindo do pomar.

Depois de terem saído por completo do local pararam ao lado do Impala e Inuyasha acomodou Kagome atrás do carro.

-Ela irá ficar bem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru a Rin.

-Sim, só vai ficar um pouco cabisbaixa e quieta por saber que perdeu o controle e que saiu atirando para todo lado.

-Isso acontece desde quando?

-Desde sempre.

Inuyasha se juntou a eles.

-Ela apagou mesmo. – passou a mão no cabelo nervoso. – Agora as explicações.

-Kagome não pode ver sangue que se descontrola. É como se um yin yang vivesse dentro dela e a parte branca estivesse sempre ativa, porém quando ela vê sangue o lado negro desperta e nada a controla. Nada.

-Exceto quando a fazemos apagar. – concluiu ele.

-Sim.

-Pode-se dizer que ela é uma máquina assassina quando vê sangue?

-Exato.

Inuyasha fez uma careta.

-Ela vai me socar quando acordar?

-Possivelmente. – disse Rin pensativa.

-Bem, lidarei com isso...

Os quatro acabaram por tirar um cochilo dentro do carro esperando amanhecer. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ficaram na frente e Rin e Kagome atrás.

Sesshoumaru notou que o dia já amanhecia e cutucou o irmão.

-Vamos só nós. Deixe as meninas dormindo.

Inuyasha se ajeitou.

-Até porque sem condições de Kagome voltar para lá.

-Com certeza.

-Vou pegar a gasolina e o sal. Te encontro perto do espantalho para achar essa merda de árvore.

-Certo, o isqueiro está comigo.

Dizendo isso Sesshoumaru saiu do carro e Inuyasha deu uma última olhada para trás antes de pegar as chaves e ir abrir o porta malas.

Sesshoumaru encarou o espantalho que tinha voltado ao seu lugar habitual. Olhou em volta para as árvores e uma em especial lhe chamou atenção por ter uma fita. Ao se aproximar viu alguns escritos e sorriu por em fim ter achada a bendita.

Inuyasha não demorou muito para aparecer com as coisas e parou ao lado do irmão.

-É ela?

-Sim.

Os dois a ficaram encarando.

-Ok, ok! Chega de admirá-la! – disse Inuyasha pegando a garrafa de gasolina que tinha posto no chão. – Vamos logo colocar fogo nessa bagaça.

Sesshoumaru riu jogando o sal em volta da árvore. O seu irmão resmungão estava de volta.


End file.
